


【H/W】Freeze/停滯與孤寂

by Dusker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 81,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusker/pseuds/Dusker
Summary: 「一切相遇，都有一個理由。」*John Hamish Watson活了一百多年，他的面容不會老去——在所有人眼裡，他只是個二十九歲的執業醫師。接著他遇見了一個男人。他的謊再也撒不下去了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 分級：在PG - 13與R之間游走，還不確定會不會開車。如果有一定會先告知。
> 
> Warning：Mary嚴重弱化，其餘應該沒有。
> 
> 作者廢話：自小說《時光邊緣的男人》改編而來。我對於時光、夢境的梗真的特別有興趣。然後第一次挑戰了第一人稱，嗯，希望還過得去。

我有些特別。

興許不是「有些」，而是「非常」。

這麼說會使你困惑不已，我能理解。當時我意識到此事，腦袋裡的疑問肯定比你現在還要多上好幾倍。

我活了一百五十八年。而且這個數字還會持續增加。

可我並沒有視茫髮蒼、齒牙動搖。相對的，我看起來依然是個二十九歲的男人。

如你所想——從克里米亞戰爭到二次大戰，從維多利亞的阿富汗戰爭到西元兩千年的阿富汗戰爭——我見證戰事起始與終結。

我可以想像你的表情，甚至，可以揣摩你的心思：「這人有毛病吧？」

不要緊。你信與不信是你的選擇。

我的名字是John Hamish Watson。一八五二年七月七日生於英格蘭南部。

沒有人能夠解釋這到底是該死的怎麼一回事。我不選擇向外求援，這就某方面而言一直是我的秘密——知道這件事的只有三個人，一個在一八九〇年之後失聯、一個在一九三二年老死、一個一九七五年時發瘋了。

我是「活過二十世紀的男人」。完完整整地，活過了每一分鐘。我看著世代交替，看嬰孩誕生，看長者死去。聽祝福、聽輓歌、聽政治、聽八卦——聽人們喜、怒、哀、樂。

之後你會發現人們反反覆覆地在做同一件事。當然，包括了我。

我前幾年——或者以你們的說法，前七十年——在洛杉磯待著，那時是美國佬私家偵探Philip Marlowe*名噪一時的時候。我對於偵探這個職業從未深入瞭解，光是看倫敦由四輪馬車演變成出租車，看駕駛從寬邊高禮帽換成貝雷帽，就花了我足足一個世紀——準確來說，一百五十八年——的時間去適應。

準備從洛杉磯離開的最後幾個禮拜，我正在地圖上漫無目的地瀏覽。我必須選定下一個要前往的地區——那將會是我下一個十年的落腳處。我並不打算再遇上一個偵探，就如同我不打算回到英國或者法國——過去需要被全然遺忘，像被烈火焚燒，最好連灰燼都不剩。

沒有事情值得緬懷。但總有例外。

突然，一個字眼躍入我眼簾：倫敦。

有什麼在我體內蠢蠢欲動，像揭開一個結痂的傷疤。起初它讓你癢得無法忽視，而當你真正狠下心去對付它——或是對付你自己，撕裂的痛楚又會讓你追悔莫及。

我把地圖折疊好，丟進桌上的書堆裡。

我不敢再去想、不敢再去看。我沒有動身前往地圖上引起我興趣的任何一個國家。我還留在美國，隻是到了一個又一個州，不斷地遷居。

直到某件事情發生。

之所以開始回想這些，是因為我又失眠了。倫敦令我睡眠品質低落，我會想起很多——太多了。墨水、打字機、我的診所。我甚至還能準確無誤地走到北高爾街指出它曾經所在。它們如潮水、如夢魘。我頭疼欲裂。

我擰開檯燈開關，過多光線隻會讓我的症狀更糟心。這盞燈給予的暖亮燈光正巧是我要的，這便是為什麼我二話不說就把它買了下來。

我把酒瓶與酒杯裝箱，擺在床鋪底下。我常常需要它們，酒精是我的緩解劑——至少在二十一世紀是的。它的角色曾經被印度菸草、菸卷還有嗎啡取代。我必須隨著法律條文與市場價格改變。你絕對無法想像我花了多少時間進出勒戒所。

我拿杯子對著窗外。今日夜空高掛著一彎新月，它像一張朝我咧開嘴、嘲諷的臉。尖端像魚鉤、像倒刺，無形中增強了我的痛楚，讓我一顆心血肉模糊。

我一口把整杯酒灌了下去——太烈了。真的。我五內如焚。

這簡直愚蠢。對著月亮抒發哀愁？英國的月亮就是法國的月亮，同時也是美國的月亮。最可恨也可怕的是，它還是你一八八〇年看到的月亮，它和我一樣，也不會老。難怪它有資格惡毒地嘲笑所有人。

二〇一〇年，我再次回到倫敦。我不禁懷疑自己是不是大錯特錯了。我把空酒杯倒置在桌上，從抽屜裡取出一塊懷錶。它的發條早壞了，時間永遠停在七點十九分。我不知道那是早上還是晚上。錶裡有一張相片——Mary，我的妻子。

我躺回床上，滅了檯燈。但是月光依然惱人。我用手背覆住眼睛。

記憶倒回一八八〇年。

倫敦，開始下雨了。

 

*

 

倫敦，一八八〇。

 

我的腦袋還在疼。從二十一世紀回溯至十九世紀，這個夜晚一如既往——我醒了過來，在夜深人靜時。

我閉上眼，再睜開。重複幾回，揮之不去的是滿目鮮紅與同袍的神情，耳邊是他們此起彼落的嘶吼與驚呼，我聽見我的名字被喊了不下十次。我倒抽一口涼氣，咬緊了下唇。第五諾森伯蘭燧石槍團的戰友們在呼喚我，我必須與他們繼續並肩作戰——他們需要我。Murray是個好傢伙，他讓我馱在馬背上，一路撤回英國防線內。我看著與倫敦不同的、晴朗到幾乎讓人作嘔的天空，心中滿是不甘。

是的，不甘——我躺在床上，伸出右手，用食指劃過衣料底下曲折蜿蜒的傷疤。它依舊血淋淋地在我的肩上——鮮血縱然停止流淌，可它扯下了我的一部分——我不知道那是什麼，或許是我的靈魂。流彈在身上打出的空洞，我還能感覺的到。

一八八〇，我負傷回國，求助無門。我有個姐姐——早在十歲時，我們舉家搬到倫敦——但我不可能依賴她。在倫敦的熟人？似乎是沒有。一場戰役能讓你與過去斷開所有聯繫，如同炮火能讓一個人粉身碎骨。

我花了不少時間決定工作與找尋住所，安頓下來——夢魘就從那時開始的。我常犯頭痛的毛病，有時著實難耐，好比現在——我用汗濕的額頭抵著牆面，喃喃地念著不成句的字詞。好比「流彈」、「手術」、「大動脈」，全身如篩子般顫抖得厲害。我萬分慶幸這棟房子裡沒別的人，隻有我，和我的宿疾。沒人會發現我抽動的肩膀與蒼白的面龐。我該做的隻是去睡一覺——明天還要解決病患的疑難雜症，晚上再來解決我自己——周而復始地。

我開始回想位於奧爾德肖特，我們的宅第。我、父親、母親、Harriet。窗外白樺枝椏迎風招搖，桌上擺著我們的早茶。父親問我有沒有想去的地方——我已忘了我的回答。我的頭更痛了。

我走到書桌旁，劃亮一根火柴，點起煤油燈。我猜今晚別想要睡了。我從書架上取來蒙田的《隨筆集》，閱讀到的第一個句子是：「當你想忘記某件事，它就成了你記得最牢的事情。」

精準。精準到可怕。

我在燈光下，抱著頭，已經做好了再和一個無眠夜抗爭的準備。

 

*

 

倫敦，二〇一〇。

 

我總是會避開北高爾街和尤斯頓路。當出租車不可免地經過那一帶，當那塊路牌撞進我的視線——我會闔起眼，像個懦夫般。

我逃了一個世紀，已經夠久了——不，太久了。倫敦的土地在我腳底蒸騰翻動，或者惴惴不安的是我自己？

我強迫自己正視這個問題，關於百餘年前在這城市裡發生的種種。在那「充滿霾害的年代」，我會這麼說，霧都絕非浪得虛名。

我在美國攢的錢也不怎麼多。我找到一間公寓，帶著一隻小小的皮箱搬了進去，那是我所有家當，就和最初相同——剛從阿富汗回國的日子正在重演。果然隨心所欲的下場便是如此，我確切不該回到英國。

解決了住處的問題，接下來就得找一份不至於讓我捱餓的工作——薪資不用豐厚，我在美國做了幾十年的服務員，因為那是不需任何證照的差事，也不怎麼看個人背景。端盤子還需要醫學博士學位嗎？別開玩笑了。

但這是倫敦。我想念我的診所和尤斯頓路的餐館。我想以最初的面貌與這城市再一次相遇。我想釋懷，我想重新開始。我渴望新的人生。

我泡一杯茶，嚼著吐司翻閱報紙，滿滿的求職欄位佔了一整個版面。我還能做什麼工作？有人會相信我維多利亞時期的學歷？幾年努力的成果化作一張廢紙。已經很多年，我沒有再為任何人看診，但會關注現代醫學的走向——翻翻醫學期刊之類的，或許我依然盼著回到北高爾街，在那個裝潢簡略的小診所裡與病患交談。

我疲乏地闔起眼睛，差些又要沉湎於暗潮洶湧的記憶旋渦——手機的提示音響起。

儘管這玩意在變換飛快的西元兩千年已經非常普及，甚至了無新意，可我還是免不了被嚇了一跳。我將它從杯子旁拿起，瞄了一眼上頭的文字。閱畢，我從簡訊開頭第一個單詞讀起，反反覆覆至少五回。

「有一百年沒見了。我知道你在倫敦。找時間出來談談。」

真希望他的一百年不是誇飾。而我也覺得那不是誇飾。

我知道那是誰。

我鍵入：

「在哪裡談？」

 

*

 

倫敦，一八八一。

 

我不知道這個症狀持續了多久。我是個醫生，卻醫不好我自己。值得一提的是，許多年之後我會在一本期刊上讀到有關「創傷症候群」的研究。那樣的病症描述還挺符合的，除卻我打從二十九歲以來沒再變過的面容。

起初你會毫無知覺——每天早晨，你對著鏡子，隻會在乎鬍子是不是該剃一剃，或者頭髮是否需要修剪。多數人不會去細數臉上皺紋的增或減。

我的二十九歲是在菸斗、疼痛、輾轉反側之間度過的。作為一位醫師，當然知道菸品成癮最終會帶來什麼後果——但我辦不到。我無法戒除。

約莫過了一年——我甚至不知道這一年是怎麼過的——可能是我此生的唯一一個奇蹟發生了。

一個女人出現在我的生命裡。

她名叫Mary Morstan。

我在自己的住所開業，意欲減退一些空虛感，而第一次遇見她，是在看診期間。

她一身深棕色衣裙，不加綴飾、沒有滾邊——令她外衣正面兩顆金色扣子格外顯眼。同樣深色的帽子上別著幾根白羽毛。她睜著矢車菊藍的眼睛看我，就站在門口——「Dr. Watson，」她說話的口型優雅得恰到好處，話音如啁啾鳥鳴那般悅耳。可她臉色蒼白過了頭，我抿抿嘴唇，等這位女士在帕子上一陣無法抑制的咳嗽之後接續下去。

「我感覺自己病了。」

「看得出來。」

她笑了——有些虛弱地。我趕緊讓她進到屋裡，請她在病人常坐的那張沙發上坐下。

她緩緩向我描述自己的病症，我也一個一個字仔細地聽。我知道我倆都不急，沒有趕時間的必要。

「氣喘病。」我對她說，一支鉛筆被我握在手中把玩。

「很嚴重嗎？」

「是可以被控制的。但恐怕妳得常過來，追蹤一下病情。」

「噢，看起來我們還會再見面。」

「是的，女士。」

她離去前依然給了我一個淺淺的微笑。剎時，我覺得她是我所見過最甜美親切的女人。

她是一個奇蹟。我的救贖。

或者，我以為她是我的救贖。

 

*

 

倫敦，二〇一〇。

 

這城市向我耳朵叫囂。十九世紀的耳語到二十一世紀的喧嘩——或者兩者都是喧嘩。

我步行十幾分鐘到約定的場所，你也知道，當省則省，這年頭在倫敦連菸都抽不起。何況我還是個無業者。

我在一家咖啡廳前止步，大片玻璃與木質窗格。那人和我記憶中相同，嗜甜的性格從未改變。這使我有股突如其來的寬慰——彷彿我依然穿著格紋呢子西裝，衣兜上垂掛的錶鍊閃閃發亮——我推門，瞧見他坐在最裡面的位置上。我們沒對彼此招手，甚至連嘴角都沒動一下。因為這就是他的習慣。

「Mycroft。」我說，心知肚明他早就看見了我。

Mycroft覷起眼睛將我從頭到腳掃視一遍，他仍不改十九世紀的穿衣風格，還能看見他別緻的領針與華美的懷錶鍊，西裝三件套，完完整整，一樣沒少。他整理一下袖口，彷彿在向我炫耀他的祖母綠袖扣是如何要價不菲。

噢，得了吧——我低頭盯著鞋尖。與他不同，我隻簡簡單單穿了一條牛仔褲與米色圓領毛衣，唯一裝飾是裡頭黑色襯衫翻出來的領子——如果那還稱得上裝飾。

「Dr. Watson，你看起來活像個二十一世紀的人。」

「這裡是我的歸屬。那個年代已經逝去了，我必須改變自己才不致與這該死的世界脫節。」

「看來你適應得挺好，連口氣都維妙維肖。」Mycroft點的一壺茶送上來，除此之外，他還給自己點了一塊波士頓派。

我啜一口紅茶，「不盡然。每天翻四份報紙找工作。」

「那你之前怎麼過的？」

「我在美國待了很長一段時間，你也知道，那地方很大，我可以在各個州之間搬遷。我曾經在餐廳、加油站、超市打工，甚至還當上店長，哼。」我苦笑一聲，「但是我不想再這麼下去了。」

「為什麼？」

「端盤子端十年的生活？夠了吧，我每十年搬一次家，辭一次職，但能夠做的工作就那幾種。聽著，隔了一百年，我好不容易回到倫敦，我不想再那麼活下去。真的。」

「因為你是醫學博士？」

「不，我——」我從茶水表面望見自己的倒影。

John Watson，你還是二十九歲。就現代人的年齡標準來看，你的人生才剛開始沒多久。對你而言，時間取之不盡，用之不竭——甚至還供過於求。

但是你隻有十年。

十年。

我停止自圓其說。

「對。見鬼了，對。」我艱難地吞嚥一下，像吞下一顆燒紅的銅球，「我是軍醫，曾經在第五諾森伯蘭燧石槍團服務。我是外科醫生，一八七八年從倫敦大學取得醫學博士學位。這才是我，才是John Watson。Mycroft，你滿意了嗎？」

我厭惡他洞悉一切的神情——儘管你不得不承認，他是對的，他總是對的。

「你知道，這和身分無關。我也不是不屑做那些工作，隻是——」我用兩指抵著眉心，搖搖頭，「我不知道，我希望能找回熟悉的倫敦。」

「『那個年代已經逝去了』，這可是你說的。就在幾分鐘以前。」

「我知道。」我語塞，被他的話堵得尷尬不已。我盯著波士頓派上頭的糖粉，想起一八八二的聖誕與紛飛大雪——在那過後不久，我的人生再次受痛苦與陰霾籠罩。

Mycroft用叉子切下一小塊，「好吧，我們終歸是同類人——就某種分類來看。儘管你我都明白這令人難以置信。」

我頷首，不做回應。

「這一次找你出來，並非是我活得太久感到寂寞，而是要提醒你一些事情。」

「感激不盡。」我低聲說道，捏著杯子把手。

「在倫敦，你必須當心。我這幾年並沒有閒著，有位生物學家在二十世紀六〇年代對我們這一種人做了研究。」Mycroft遞給我一個文件袋，挺沉的。「這一度引起科學界的興趣，但也帶來一些……不太好的後果。」

我知道他所指。我靠向椅背，闔上眼。

「人們的好奇永無止盡，隻不過殺死的貓不是他們自己。」

他點頭，微乎其微，可至少我確信真的看見了。

「那份資料你自己回去看看，或許在應對各個方面會有幫助。」他把最後一塊波士頓派叉進嘴裡，接著問：「還抽菸嗎？」

「不，」桌上的杯子空了，但我並沒有想把它再一次斟滿的慾望。「改喝酒。」

Mycroft從口袋裡掏出一個未拆封的菸盒，擺在桌面正中央。我揚起眉毛。

「收下吧。」他對我的猜疑感到不耐，微微蹙起眉頭。

「我已經戒菸……一陣子了。」但在那之後染上了更可怕的東西。我的雙手在大腿上相握，攥緊，再鬆開。

「或許哪一天你會用得著，收下吧。」

不知道是Mycroft哪一句天殺的鬼話打動了我——我伸手拿了那菸盒，握在汗濕的掌心。

「還用老名字嗎，John Watson？」

「應該吧，都用了一世紀了。不然我還能叫什麼？你不也還是Mycroft Holmes？」

「有鑑於一百年前發生的事情，你還是換一個吧。我可沒有被通緝。雖然John Watson這名字在英國非常普遍，可就是怕有心人——」

我沒聽下去。我不想聽。我也不想改名。這名字對我意義非凡，是我頭一次來到倫敦時的模樣。我希望回到倫敦的那個我依然是我，依然是那個名叫John Watson的軍醫——

可早已不是了。

「所以，你覺得呢？」他問。

我猜自己一定是喝了下過藥的茶，神智不清——總之，我抬起眼睛，疲倦地答：

「就那麼做吧。」

「很高興你沒有太多無謂的堅持與掙扎，」Mycroft再一次看穿了我，這真的令人頭皮發麻。「把你的新名字寫在這張紙上，我想辦法協助你獲得執業醫師考試資格，其餘的憑你個人本事。」

「什麼？」

他一定認為我的反應既愚蠢又可笑——但他臉上神情沒有半分變化，這讓我慌忙地張口再問一次：「什麼？」

「Welcome back, Dr. Watson.」

 

*

 

倫敦，一八八一至一八八二。

 

故事就是這樣開始的。

我們幾乎和所有的浪漫小說一樣。第二次見面，我向她提出了一起至尤斯頓路共進晚餐的請求。一切都很順利，我得知她是一位家庭教師，也喜歡蒙田的著作。

我很久沒感覺心中如此踏實——這才是普通人們該過的生活，我這麼想。

那是一八八二，我向她求婚——我永遠記得她是如何含著眼淚答應，燭火在她帶淚光的雙眸中閃爍，就在那微涼的夜晚。

她搬進了我的住所，我們過著所有維多利亞時代夫妻會過的生活，寧靜而祥和。她的氣喘病在我悉心照料下得到很好的控制，她的面色變得紅潤，笑起來更為動人。

一日，她宣布我即將成為人父的消息——我激動不已，差些連茶杯都拿不穩。我對她說，我想帶她回去南英格蘭的老家。沒錯，就是漢普郡的奧爾德肖特，沒錯。

我以為我們會一直這麼過下去。永永遠遠地過下去。

直到那天來臨。

上帝是否真的存在？如果有，我相信祂欠我們一個完滿的結局。

 

*

 

倫敦，二〇一〇。

 

我待得越久，越能切身體會「老去」的滋味。

你會發現熟悉的事物早已淡去，這裡沒有裙撐、禮帽、面紗。沒有瓦斯燈、左輪手槍、成列的燃煤煙囪。你會看見舊城的影子出現在街角，但拐過一個彎，嶄新的辦公大樓便矗立眼前，粉碎你所有的思古幽情。

許多你曾深信不移的，如今都被毫不容情地推翻——骨折可以不用截肢、理髮師不會在人們身上動手術、失血休克與傷口感染的機率大幅降低……

醫學近百年的發展，我都關注著，但仍舊感到不可思議。太多的時過境遷，令我徹底體悟自己與這世代的格格不入。

這正是為什麼，我很高興能再度感受作為一位學子的生活，我甚至請Mycroft讓我去旁聽醫學院課程，和一群比你年輕一百多歲的人坐在教室裡一直都是新鮮的體驗——儘管過去我已做了許多相同的嘗試。我很享受這點，這讓我感覺自己像個正常人。沒有人會問：「為什麼你不會變老？」

「我建議你別再碰手術刀，」Mycroft毫不避諱地說，「現在的技術已經不是你所熟悉的了，除非你回頭再讀個五年。內視鏡、微創手術、雷射治療——你想不到的可多著。」

我理解。雖然頗為遺憾，但這是對我也對大眾最好的決定。

「我不像Dr. James Barry*那樣優秀，我有自知之明。」

我避重就輕。我倆都知道問題所在絕非醫術。

真正的問題是：我們是被時代淘汰的人。

老早就該被時代淘汰的人。

「明白就好。」Mycroft晃晃手中的黑傘，「千萬記得你的新身份。別讓我的好心毀於一旦。」

過去我常偽造身份，接下各種工作——包括我最喜歡的醫學院清潔工。那是唯一讓我與過去保持微弱聯繫的方法。實習已經不可能了，起碼聽聽課還行。我每十年換一次工作，光是醫學院清潔工就斷斷續續做了三十餘年——若有空閒時間，我會去選一堂課旁聽。醫療技術日新月異，我感觸良多。

可我的名字一直是John Watson。不像現在。我懷疑自己還能欺騙他人多久，這個令人不快的謊言連我都騙不過。

「你呢？最近在做什麼？」咖啡廳裡，我問他。Mycroft的袖扣刺疼了我的雙眼。

「當你積累了兩個世紀的知識，或者本來就比那些金魚優越——當然，還需要一點人脈——這種時候你就可以很輕易地得到你想要的生活。」

「所以你是下一任英國國王？」在所有身份裡，這大概是Mycroft唯一辦不到的事了——就算他比我多活了近五十年。他隻能在血統面前屈服。

他一定感受得出我的諷刺，不過顯然Mycroft沒那個心思回擊。他答：

「在大英政府官居末職，沒什麼了不起。」

「嗯，你家裡還有幾顆祖母綠袖扣？」

他揚起眉毛，凝視我良久。最終輕歎一口氣。

「過幾天，你應該會在信箱裡收到一封信。」

顯然他完完全全地誤會我了。

那封信正躺在我的書桌上，我扭開檯燈，白光打在牛皮信封表面。老實說，這已經不是「信」了——我用尺量了量，高約一點八公分，上頭沒有署名。

我將它打開——內容物徹徹底底表明了它隻可能來自Mycroft。

一疊五十磅紙鈔與各式身份證件，甚至還有一本護照——Mycroft留了字條，上頭寫：「省著點用。」

我目瞪口呆。他肯定認為我問起他的袖扣是為了表示自身經濟拮據——完全不是。真的。我隻是想讓他意識到自己莫名的謙虛多麼造作。

但這確實是我目前最需要的東西——雖然五十磅的面額確實不太親民。我掏出手機，傳了一封簡訊：「收到了。多謝。」

之後我不可思議地通過各項考試，取得證照，以更離奇的速度找到工作——我不禁懷疑是不是Mycroft暗中幫助——總而言之，我終於在倫敦穩穩地住了下來。

不過在我徹底享受凡人生活以前，我遇到一個男人。

 

*

*：Philip Marlowe，著名推理小說家Raymond Chandler筆下的偵探角色。

*：Dr. James Barry，本名Margaret Bulkley。英國著名外科醫師，也是一位軍醫，在軍中女扮男裝服務許多年。


	2. Chapter 2

倫敦，一八八二。

 

我記得那天。

雨聲哭嚎、風聲咆哮，甚至還有幾聲雷，閃電劃破長空。子夜，我站在門口，等全倫敦的人入睡。今晚我勢必成為最後一位入夢者——或許根本就不會有那種時候。雨水浸透我的西裝，一輛馬車亮著兩盞燈從我面前經過，車伕望了我一眼，抬起禮帽向我致意。

我看著燈光漸遠，消逝於濃霧之中。雨水在路燈照射下像一根根鑲金的針，打在我身上，很疼。

「Dr. Watson，不打算先去歇息？」

說話的是我請來的助產士，Molly Hooper。我請她乾脆直接在這裡小住一晚，家中還有一間空房。十二點剛過，讓一位女士獨自返家實在太危險了。但她搖搖頭，表示丈夫還在等她。

「我已經和Thomas說，要到Dr. Watson的住所，估計等等就來。他總是害怕我發生危險，我還真沒碰過這種男人。」

「那挺好的，他很在乎妳。」我抿起嘴唇，一邊用這樣的標準檢測自己。

「他的個性有些——畏首畏尾，我倒希望他可以更果決一點。噢，說人人到。」

一個男人打著傘朝我們走來。他的步伐焦急，皮鞋踩在窪坑裡，水花四濺，可他看起來毫不在意。等他走得更近一些，我發現他身著一件及膝長大衣，下擺早已濕透。Thomas掏出懷錶，瞧了一眼，又塞回衣兜裡。

「Dr. Watson，喜迎新生。」他伸出一隻手，卻沒發現我的笑容僵硬了一瞬。我下意識將攥著他的手緊了緊，沒來得及讓嘴角下撇，就即刻回答：「噢，謝謝。」

而我知道事實不是那樣。完全不是那樣。

Molly Hooper拽了她丈夫的袖子一下，給Thomas一個責備的眼神，接著回過頭：「Dr. Watson，那我們先行離開了。」

我頷首——很緩、很緩地。這個夜晚註定漫長且充斥蒼白與無眠，我有種即將發高燒的預感。

但那些都不重要。

「不，等等！」

夫妻倆離去沒多久，我在雨中狂奔，終於在街角追趕上這對共撐一把傘的身影。

「怎麼了？」Thomas蹙蹙眉頭，似乎還沒察覺自己方才的失言。但我相信他身旁這位優雅的女士肯定會告訴他的——就憑著現在的這句話——「Mary，她——」我吞嚥一下，強迫自己按捺住衝刺過後的急促換氣，「還好嗎？」

其實我大可自己找出這個問題的答案——只要踏幾層階梯到樓上去就好。或許，我只是想看這對夫妻恩愛的模樣。

Molly Hooper原先擔憂畏怯的神情緩和了幾分，她溫和地說：「她很好，沒有危險。多給她補充營養。你是醫生，你是知道的。」

我向她道了謝，踅回家門前。這一次，我不再淋雨了。

我推門，進到屋裡，用毛巾擦乾頭髮，換上平常穿的深棕色便袍。

我去看了Mary。

她很虛弱——比我任何時候見到她的樣子都要虛弱。甚至她氣喘發作完畢都沒有像現在這般。她看來疲倦不已，似乎睡著了，但眉頭卻還輕輕皺著。我替她將被子往上拉一點，並且栓上窗戶。

「晚安，親愛的。」

我離開以前，注意到床邊的矮桌上，有一個小東西被棉布包裹起來。

我想起兩小時以前的場景。助產士低聲喊了我，我看見她為難膽怯的模樣——「對不起，Dr. Watson，我盡力了……」

我走向矮桌，盯著小嬰孩雙眼緊閉的臉龐。我撫摸她的額頭，很冷。

「是個死胎。我很抱歉——」

話音未落，我推開門，衝了出去。風雨擊打著雙頰，我需要冷靜下來。我相信一切都會好轉，我知道我和Mary還有很多年、還有很多可能——只是我沒辦法那麼快釋懷。

我在雨中走了很久，終於在將近十二點時回到家門前，可我沒有進到屋內。我瞪著路燈裡的亮光，凝視、發愣，直到Molly Hooper的那一聲「Dr. Watson」。

我不會責怪她。有些事情就是天註定。

我親吻了嬰孩的前額——她是我和Mary的孩子，永遠都會是我們的孩子——Rosamund Mary Watson。

「妳也是。晚安。」

我熄了煤油燈。

 

*

 

倫敦，二〇一〇。

 

你永遠會遇到匪夷所思的事情——這是亙古不變的道理。一個世紀過後，這是少數我自始至終都贊同的觀點。

我工作的地點在霍本高街，同一條道路上有間手工麵包店，每每經過都會望見櫥窗裡焦黃油亮的可頌。有時我會到那兒，剛出爐的麵包香和百年前並無二致。我是這家店的常客，連老闆和烘焙師都認識我。他們只知道我是個執業醫師，我從不提起自己的任何事情。任何。

但有個人對我、也對我的真實身份造成威脅——當然，或許只是我的多慮，他並沒有揭穿任何一個與我有關的謊言——

但那雙眼睛令我不安。

那時已近六點，我準備下班。經過和護士的確認，面前這位就是今日最後一位患者。那人說他肚子疼了整整三天，我開了止瀉藥，他便離開了。

我在座位上伸個懶腰，打一個呵欠，正準備褪下白大褂，眼角餘光卻瞥見一抹烏黑的身影從門口閃進來——「坐好。」他說。

他是哪位？已經停止看診，他怎麼進來的？那句話是命令嗎？我還沒找到這些問題的答案，就聽見他把診間的門鎖上了。

「嘿！」我把褪到一半的白袍穿上，沒忘理一下領子，好讓自己看來威嚴幾分——顯然這個男人完全沒有理會，他拉過一張椅子坐下，在我的位置正前方。

此時，我才仔細地瞧了他的面容——在螢光燈底下無比蒼白、令人印象深刻的顴骨與削瘦臉頰、一頭不羈的鬈髮——極富個性的長相。但這些都不重要。

重要的是，他有一雙危險的眼睛。

他絕對能用那雙綠中帶灰的眼睛讓你做任何事——因為它們攫住了你。未知、詭秘與恐懼。我和這個男人素未謀面，但我覺得他在見到我的那刻，就已經洞悉了一切——儘管這不可能。絕無可能。

「坐好。」他揚眉，再次出聲。這回我非常確定是一道命令。莫非他帶了槍？否則他怎麼能如此明目張膽？

「你怎麼進來的？」我問，並且很羞愧地聽見自己話音裡的顫抖。那人興味盎然地覷起眼睛。

「如果外頭的護士能夠再盡忠職守一點——顯然她們沒有。我只是說了幾句話。」

「你說了什麼？」

「她們愛聽的話。」

「你真是——太差勁了。你不能這樣對待女士——」我忍不住罵道，但旋即發現自己詞窮了。

他極度不耐煩，手隨意一揮，說：

「你聽起來活像從維多利亞時代走出來的人。好一個紳士。」

我屏息，瞪著他的眼睛。也許正是這句話讓我對他產生了非同以往的戒心——還有更危險的——好奇。

但是那不可能。

「夠了，醫生，別那樣看我。我來這裡不是為了和你乾瞪眼。」

「我沒有邀請你來。」

「但是你的病人那麼做了。」

「什麼？」

「剛剛那位Brett Stevenson。你能告訴我他為什麼來到這裡？」

我挺起胸膛，像在虛張聲勢——管他呢，我有職業道德，「我不能告訴你。這是患者的隱私。」

「For God's sake！」幾乎有那麼一瞬，我以為他就要從大衣裡掏出一把槍逼我就範了——但他沒有，他傾身向前：「這關係到一條人命。」

「我怎麼相信你？你是警察？」

「某種程度上。」

「怎麼證明？至少讓我看看你的證件。」

「好吧——那就不能算是警察。」

「噢，那我拒絕配合。」

他發出一聲抗議的低吼，我有種戰勝的滿足感，「請回吧，先生。下次看診前記得先預約。」

「單身、一個人住、有節儉的美德……還不夠多。或許我能再靠近一點？」

等那個男人的頭幾乎貼在我胸前，我才意會過來——他說的是我。

「喂，你——」我抓著椅子扶手，盡我所能地向後靠，但那人只是將目光定在我的名牌上。

「總有辦法的。不要緊，總是有辦法的。作為醫生，你不打算拯救一位倫敦市民也不要緊——我只怕你會後悔。哼。」

接著他將雙手搭在我的椅子兩側，撐起身子，直接越過我從桌上取來一張名片——我的鼻尖剛好對上他的胸膛。我似乎能感受到他身上的熱氣。

「所以，」等他退開，我才重新開始呼吸，我意識到方才居然忘了換氣，「你是誰？這才是重點。」

「Sherlock Holmes。」

我在哪裡聽過這名字？他姓Holmes？

不，不可能。只是該死的巧合。

「你對我很好奇？」他問。

「不。我只是在想是否要去警察局報案。」

「建議你別白費力氣。」

「我偏要。」我起身去搆桌上的話筒，卻被Sherlock攔了下來。

「這麼做真的毫無意義。沒有強行闖入，也沒有恐嚇威脅——醫生，你挺有趣的。」

有趣？

「你的眼睛不符合你的年齡。它們比你老上許多。這是少數不會說謊的器官。」

「那你呢？」我脫口而出，為了掩飾不安，也為了迴避他的雙眸。Sherlock的眉毛輕皺一下。

「你不害怕嗎？」

「怕什麼？」

「我……？之類的。」

我聽見自己笑了一聲，「你看起來不那麼嚇人。」

「或許吧。」他聳聳肩，「你確實很有趣。」

Sherlock走向診間門口，兩隻手插在衣兜裡，那雙灰綠眼睛像探照燈一樣打在我身上，讓我直冒汗。

「那麼，」他伸出一隻手搭在門把上，「希望你能接受我的邀請。」

「什麼邀請？」

「再等個兩天左右，醫生。等我解決完手邊這樁小事——如果你願意配合，可能只需要一天。」

「這招對我沒用。」

「我也沒打算讓你回心轉意。」

那天的最後，Sherlock對我眨眨眼睛——「晚安，醫生。或者我該說——Hamish Smith？」

Hamish Smith。這是我的新名字。

當下，我明白了這個人的危險之處。

他能引起你說出實話的慾望——而你心甘情願。

 

*

 

倫敦，一八八三。

 

「你似乎完全不會變老。」

過完了一八八二的聖誕，這個城市迎來全新的一年——同樣烏煙瘴氣的一年。我握起Mary的手，靠在頰側。此刻，我確確實實感到害怕。

Mary的身體狀況愈來愈糟。在孩子的葬禮之後，她一直很消沉。我們把Rosamund埋在小山坡上的一座墓園。葬禮上，Mary勾著我的胳膊，沒說半個字，倒也沒有流淚。

她以絕對的沉默表達她的哀慟。這令我不知所措與惶恐。她的氣喘病更嚴重了，有時半夜都會聽見她撕心裂肺的咳嗽聲。

「與妳一起度過的時光令我愉悅，當然不會變老。」我微笑，但這句話似乎驗證了我的觀察不是錯覺。

Mary發現了，而我也發現了——從二十九歲起——或是從那顆阿富汗流彈開始——我的臉就不再變化。不過兩、三年的時間似乎也看不出什麼，大概只是我擁有良好飲食習慣帶來的益處。

「你就像活在過去。你一直都是我們初見時的John Watson。離開阿富汗將近三年，你還是會做噩夢。你活在過去，John。這和你的長相無關，你學不會『遺忘』。」

「噢，Mary。我們別談這個了，好嗎？」

「我只是想幫助你擺脫那些，我不想看你——」

「妳已經做到了，親愛的。」我喃喃，「妳已經做到了，謝謝妳。」

「可是Rosamund——」

她哭了。我摟著她，聽哭聲漸弱。最後，她在我懷中睡著了。

那晚就寢之前，我走到浴室，對著鏡子，瞪著自己的臉——除了該刮鬍子以外，沒得到什麼有價值的結論。

大概只是我多慮了。

 

*

 

倫敦，二〇一〇。

 

每日回家後，我做的第一件事就是把電視開到最大聲，讓垃圾節目的罐頭笑聲充斥整間屋子。我從來不會跟著那些蠢得要命的情節一起笑——好吧，我承認，有一次我還是笑了出來。

這間房子總是靜得可怕。所以我必須這麼做。並非是耐不住寂寞，我只是想讓自己住在一個不那麼像大型棺木的地方。

有時我會讓自己變得忙碌。同事不能輪班，我會主動接下他的工作。

我一忙起來，便會忘記許多事——重要的與不重要的，一齊被我拋到九霄雲外。這也讓我無暇在乎自己是不是住在含衛浴的大型棺木裡。我只想要一場好眠。

我很快忘記了兩天前那場奇特遭遇。

直到——

「Mr. Morris……你的病歷上寫——搞什麼？」

我從資料裡抬起頭，面前坐著的不是照片上年近半百的肥胖男人，而是他。

Sherlock Holmes。

「你來做什麼？」我不自主地望向診間門口，門果然又被他鎖了起來。

「我說過，這是邀請。」

「其實你什麼都沒說。還有，你忘了預約。」

「我沒病。我只是來見你。」

「外面還有病患在等著——」

「噢，他們已經等的夠久了，不會介意再多等幾分鐘。我來只為了一件事——我需要一個室友。」

「誰？」

「你。」

「為什麼？」

「經濟拮据，負擔不起。」

「真是合情合理。你可以找朋友合租——」

「我不需要那東西。我需要的是一個室友，一個可以幫我分擔房租的人。」

他的神情一點玩笑的成分都沒有。我居然有些舉棋不定。

我必須逃避他的眼睛——我緩過一口氣。它們令我虛脫、令我暈眩。我垂下頭，盯著大理石地板，上頭反射著頂燈的光線。

「如果你想知道那個地方在哪裡——倫敦市中心，貝克街221B。房東太太給了我一點優惠，我們應該負擔得起——」

閉嘴。我嘗試用憤怒包裝起軟弱的懇求，回望著他。我自以為看透人情世事、大風大浪，但過去一個世紀，從來沒有遇上這種傢伙。

「——以防往後日子可能會發生的爭執，我必須先告知你：有時我會拉小提琴，連著幾天不發一語。未來的室友應該知道彼此最糟的習慣。」

「你為什麼要告訴我？」

「我以為我已經解釋完了。你的決定是？」

不，John Watson——或者Hamish Smith——拒絕他，立刻、馬上。

我們兩個都在等待。我等理智回籠，而他盼我理智崩潰。Sherlock像尊雕像，定定地坐在我面前，從不迴避視線，好似今日離經叛道的是我，而他才是循規蹈矩的那個。

「我——」霎時，腦中一片空白。但是五感依然靈敏的很。因此，我聽見自己說：

「市中心？貝克街？小提琴？聽起來不錯。好，幾點碰頭？」

「想要」怎麼做，與「應該」怎麼做是截然不同的。我以為過了一百多年，我已經懂得如何明哲保身——顯然沒有、完全沒有。

我想接近這個男人。

我不願意承認，但這是事實——他很危險。或許可以毀了我。可正巧是這一點促使我接受他的請求。

我想接近他也可能是為了別的理由——沒有人應該逃避危險，而是向它宣戰、與它共存。

而Sherlock便是如此，如惡火、如暗流——我不知道是哪一個，只知道當下有股咬舌自盡的衝動。

我見他揚揚嘴角，「晚上七點。噢，你說你的名字是？」

Sherlock的目光對上了我的。

我必須清醒。

我必須說謊。

「Hamish Smith。我的名字是Hamish Smith。你不記得？挺沒誠意的。」我假笑著強調，那人抽抽鼻子，撇過頭。

「你問我為什麼要告訴你，關於生活方面的習慣？」

我頷首。Sherlock的手覆著門把，即將離去的樣子。對，快走吧——

「因為我知道你不會拒絕。」

門關上後，我聽見自己渾濁的呼吸。空調正在某處嗡嗡響，溫度似乎太低了一點。腳步聲散佚於遠方。

「該死、該死、該死。」我說，朝天花板呼出一口氣，嚥了一口冰水。

我重新拾起桌上的病歷。工作還得繼續下去——不管明晚七點我會不會準時赴約——這些都不會改變。

日子還是得過。

不會因為Sherlock Holmes變得不同。我安慰自己。

 

*

 

倫敦，一八八三。

 

這是一年之內，我參加的第二場葬禮。

僅僅五個月，我失去了最愛的兩個人——兩個Watson。

遍野的水仙花開至我腳邊，我在墓園的小徑上，只感到疲倦。

倦了——對太多事都倦了，也怕了。許多花束、方巾與哭泣的臉來來去去。那些臉龐一次次晃到你面前說著：「節哀順變。」

Mary的死因是氣喘引起的肺炎。

你不知道是否要放任已止住的哀傷再次潰堤，過度冷靜又似乎不近人情——並不是我不感傷，Mary嚥氣的那個早晨，我悲不可抑，我坐在床緣喚她的名字——為什麼？所有不甘與悲愴化作一句向上蒼的問話——並且永無回音。

「Dr. Watson。」聲音主人是北高爾街上的住戶，William Peters——我發誓，我對他從來沒有好感。Mary的死訊傳遍了整條街——多虧了我們的鄰居Kate Whitney女士。好吧，或許Mary會喜歡這樣——儘管我不那麼認為。

我們握了彼此的手，我幾乎能夠預測這位先生接下來所有的慰問語，不過事態發展卻出乎意料。

「別難過太久。」

「是的，」我輕描淡寫地敷衍著，「日子總得過下去。」

「別忘了，你可是在倫敦，沒必要當一輩子的寡夫。」

微風拂過花叢，卻沒有撫平我的情緒，也沒有讓William Peters閉上他的嘴。

「我真的不希望你整天沉浸在傷痛裡。你看起來才二十九歲左右，我在你這個年紀時也曾愛一個女人愛得死去活來，誰知道她最後跟一個富家公子跑了？」

我輕輕晃了晃腦袋。一位女士一襲黑衣行過我面前。那人盯著我瞧，似乎想和我說話。她手裡有一束白花。

「想想看，這大城裡還有多少年輕女孩？關於死胎的事情，我很遺憾。但請你相信，這不是你的錯——」

女人驚呼，花束落在地上，片片雪白飛散一地。有人從背後架住我的雙手。我聽見自己說：「難道是Mary的錯？閉上你的狗嘴！滾！」

我很久沒有出手傷人了——在戰場上，你不太需要近身搏鬥，何況我是軍醫。上一次相似經驗是在七歲時，我和玩伴吵了一架，接著打了起來。那天，我因為這件事情沒有晚飯吃。

此刻，我攥著血淋淋的拳頭，站在草地上。我大概把他的鼻樑打歪了，William Peters捂著臉，鮮血從他指縫間流出，在下臂劃出一道紅線。

我倚著墓園石碑，看人們把他半拖半推送出柵欄大門——沒有人過問，大多紳士淑女都具有沉默的優良特質。除了那位可能需要一場整容手術的先生。

我看見方才那個女人。她怯怯地走近我，遞給我一束雛菊。她似乎有很多話想說，但是全打住了。

「節哀順變。」她道，接著轉身離開。

我再也沒看見William Peters。聽說他搬家了。我相信與我無關。

診所繼續營業，每日路燈亮了又滅。無數夜晚，我躺在床上，麻木地闔起眼睛。

倦了。

我想，這輩子，我不會再愛上別人了。

 

*

 

倫敦，一八八九。

 

一晃眼就是六年。時間出人意表地飛快逝去。

要這麼過下去也沒什麼不妥——一個平凡人該有的生活，一份穩定度高的工作。或許有些乏味，不過就某方面而言，無事便是種恩惠。

「我特別喜歡找你看病，Dr. Watson。」Turner太太來治療風濕病時如是說，「你似乎有種把時間凍結的能力。」

因為這句話，我站在鏡子前面的時間變多了。

已經過了九年——現在的我三十八歲，但面容依舊未變。我還是從阿富汗回國的樣子，彷彿流彈打穿肩膀的事就在昨天。

人們對我的好奇與日俱增。他們在得知我真實年齡的那刻都會顯露驚訝的神情——久而久之，我選擇逃避所有關於我的問題，交談內容僅限醫療範疇。這讓我被普遍認為是個難以親近的傢伙。

一旦你說了實話、洩露了機密，一切只會變得更糟，你無法收回已出口的言語，就如同你不能讓時間倒流。

Turner太太還有其他人以為我暫停了時間，其實不然。大笨鐘依然在走，依然準時敲響——我知道我與別人沒什麼不同——可悲的是，這已成了我的片面之詞。

我對著鏡子歎一口氣。我決定去街上走走。

逃難似地離開北高爾街，我鬼使神差地踏進了貝克街——那時我壓根沒有預料到一百多年後，我會重新來到此處，與一個男人一起。

當時貝克街上行人來來往往。忽地一陣騷動，眾人抬起眼睛四處搜尋聲音來向。我原想加快腳步離開，卻被好奇心釘住了步子。

警察將手銬銬在一個人腕部。一群人推搡著走出房子門口，興味盎然的圍觀者在周圍形成了一個圓圈。能夠親眼見到犯人被逮捕的一幕可不是那麼容易。

「放開我，我能自己走。」

「你還是聽話點吧。如果你配合，說不定會有人替你求情——」

戴著手銬的男人身穿一件阿爾斯特大衣，還有一頂獵鹿帽。他帽簷底下一雙眼睛無奈而倨傲，彷彿造物者在審視自己的成就。他的皺眉就像發現了傑作上的小污點——無傷大雅的小污點。他的孤高說明他對這些是如此不屑一顧。

一個不知悔改的罪犯？這一切頓時黯淡無光，我旋過身打算離開，身後傳來一陣交談：

「Anderson，你能大發慈悲幫我叫住那個金髮紳士嗎？」

「絕不。」

「這可是我的遺願。」

「如果你唆使他——」

「我們的對話，你可以全程監聽，如何？」

我沒意識到他要找的就是我，畢竟金髮的人滿倫敦都是。但一個警察叫住了我。我被帶到那人面前。

很奇妙的，這個罪犯——至少我目前這麼定義——他的眼神居然流露著幾分溫和與哀傷，還有某種認份。我將雙手背在身後，沒說一句話。

「尊姓大名？」

「我拒絕回答。」

旁邊的警察碰了我一下，他看上去已是中年，一副和藹的長相。他對我說：「就告訴他吧。不會傷害你。」

我猶豫一陣，抬起眼睛：「Watson。John Watson。」

「好的，Mr. Watson。我要你記得：莫名其妙的事總會接踵而至，且全無道理可言，但是人生就是如此，你必須習慣。」

「為什麼要對我說這個？」

「我只是不喜歡看見處境比我好上許多的人垂頭喪氣，他們沒有資格。」

「你遇上什麼？」

「你可能會在下禮拜的報紙上看到。」

他苦笑一聲，告訴身旁的警察可以離開了。一行人推擠過圍觀人群，走向馬車。我看著他們離去。

在那過後一個禮拜，我在報紙上讀到一則私家偵探被絞死的消息。


	3. Chapter 3

倫敦，二〇一〇。

 

我從來沒見過這樣的人。

我在倫敦初夏晚間七點依然明晃的天色裡走向那扇門——墨綠色門板上，黃銅製成的羅馬數字與英文字母組合在餘暉中閃著微光。底下雅緻的門環攫走了我所有注意力。

我記憶猶新。

那個晚上，我的門環被扣響——一個人衝了進來。他的第一句話是——

「Watson。」「Hamish。」兩個聲音同時在耳畔響起。我回過頭，向後一步，正好與Sherlock比肩站著。龐雜的思緒令我一時之間分不清他方才喊我的是哪個名字，因此我伸出右手：「Mr. Holmes。」

「Sherlock。」他面無表情地糾正——儘管這根本稱不上錯誤。他揚了一下鷹翅般的俊眉，「Shall we？」

經過房東太太的熱情招呼，我知道了更多關於這個男人的零碎過往——儘管少得可憐。不過這對於我了解一個平凡人已經足夠了，點到為止，我沒有必要明白他一顰一笑背後的含義，因為我知道最終會發生什麼。我已經經歷過了。兩次。

這是命定的結局。

他像東道主一般把我請到樓上，我得以仔細檢視這間房屋裡的每一樣物件：花紋壁紙、壁爐、牛頭擺飾、小提琴、瑞士刀、兩張沙發，如果我沒看錯的話，還有一顆骷髏。

「如何？」

「很好，確實很好。」並沒有摩登到令我難以接受的地步，但和我出生的那個年代相比依然相去甚遠——好比牛頭上的耳機。

「只要收拾一下這些——」

「所以我率先搬了進來——」

「這些都是你的東西？」字跡潦草的紙張散落在地板與座椅上。我將一疊琴譜從沙發上挪開，坐了下去，仰望Sherlock。他似乎對於我的提問並不錯愕，微微頷首。

「容我一問，那天後來如何了？」我依然對他那番關於倫敦市民安危的言論耿耿於懷。Sherlock眼裡閃過一絲戲謔：「那個叫Stevenson的傢伙渾然不知自己被下藥。只能怪他那個心狠手辣的妹夫。」

「為了什麼？」

「一份機密資料。但我對那裡面的內容沒什麼興趣，和跨國公司資金周轉有關。」

「好吧。」我停頓幾秒，最後向他坦白：「我昨天在網路上搜尋了你的名字。」儘管Mycroft已經告訴過我如何將網際網路的功能發揮到極致，但熟悉搜尋引擎的使用方法依然花了我不少時間。顯然，我成功了。

「有什麼發現？」

「一個網站，The Science of Deduction。你說——」我用將信將疑的口吻求證，「你能透過一個人的領帶看出他是軟體設計師，經由左手拇指得知他是個民航機師？」

「正常而言，我還能透過臉和腿看出一個人的軍旅生涯，從一臺手機看出他哥哥的飲酒習慣。」

「怎麼辦到的？」

「觀察，然後演繹。」

我開始不安。

「你從我身上看見了什麼？」

我訝異地聽見自己說。並且在腿上狠狠掐了一下。這代表我方才邀請了Sherlock觀察、分析我自己——我闔起眼睛，像實驗臺上的白老鼠。

「好問題，醫生。」他低沉沙啞地笑了，「我看見了什麼？或許對你算多了——單身、獨居、節儉。不過這是遠遠不足的。」Sherlock的眼睛掃向我，似乎有那麼點挫敗——「這就是你有趣的地方。我從你身上幾乎觀察不出什麼——當然，不是完全沒有，但是那些都太表面了。

我通常能做得更好，能了解你的過去。當我即將從你身上歸結出什麼結論時，另一個更有力的證據就會將它全盤否定。

你就像在演一齣戲，或者模仿一個可能存在或不存在的人物，過著本不屬於你的人生。

Hamish Smith，你是一個我想要解決的謎題。」

——那我祈禱你永遠別解出來。或許我能立刻轉身離開這裡，並且與他老死不相往來。

「你想多了，Mr. Holmes……呃，Sherlock。我沒什麼值得你探究的，我只是一個——二十九歲的執業醫師，而且沒沒無聞。」

謊言。謊言。永無止境。

「我見過很多平凡人，但你並不是其中之一。」

平凡人以為這是句讚美，但於我是種詛咒。

「感謝你的謬讚。」

直到我步出門口，我都還能感覺到Sherlock的視線。

而我手裡攥著一把鑰匙。

221B的鑰匙。

街燈亮起，老屋依舊。只可惜，二十一世紀再無點燈人。

不過，幾天後，我偶然途經西敏寺，卻見一個男人踩在高梯上擦著燈罩，接著旋緊發條。

燈亮了。

「這盞燈有兩百年歷史了，」男人說，似乎注意到我的目光，「從攝政時期末就在了。很美，不是嗎？」

「你是點燈人？」我幾乎不敢置信。一盞比我還老的燈！雖然舉目望去，街上的建築大多都有百年歷史，但是點燈人——我以為這輩子再也見不著的職業居然活生生在我眼前。我欣喜若狂。

「僅存五個的其中之一。」他語氣中帶著自豪，「就像活在過去、當下與未來的交界。挺浪漫的。」

這盞燈深深吸引住我。倫敦的空氣在我體內流竄，在胸腔中顫動。

這裡是我的歸屬。

 

*

 

倫敦，一八八九。

 

其實，我也會老。

不是你們所想的皺紋與白髮，不是逐漸佝僂的身形——而是記憶缺失。

回憶百年前的事情對我漸漸有些吃力了。有些人物，我記得長相而記不得名字、記得穿著品味而記不得屬於他們的嗓音。

我在貝克街撞見的「罪犯」就是其中一例。

這件事的前因後果，已有報社做了整理，和那位罪犯的死訊一同刊了出來。

但是，很遺憾的，我忘了他的名字。忘得徹徹底底。

「日前Moran公爵被指控為男僕Adams遭凶殺一事的幕後主使者。受害者因聽見加害人與友人之間的對話而遭殺害。據悉，此段對話與前陣子失竊的藍柘榴石密切相關……Moran公爵表示，指控者才是殺害他忠誠男僕的凶手，理應伏法……已於週一執行絞刑……」

我拿著這份報紙經過標準酒吧，街道上依然喧鬧不已，倫敦似乎連一秒鐘都靜不下來。當時人們最大的娛樂就是從報紙上閱讀各種慘絕人寰、五花八門的犯罪案件——當然，以現代標準來看是挺離奇的，不過，這就是十九世紀。

「Watson！」一個聲音在我背後響起，接著Mike Stamford的臉就進到我視野裡——「啊，Stamford，好久不見了。」

上次我倆見面是在Mary的葬禮上，他親眼目睹了我揮拳揍人的混亂場面。沒記錯的話，他是抓著我並且將我向後扯的其中一個。「做得好，他活該被揍。」事後，他這麼說，「不過我不太希望在明天的報紙上看見你的名字，『執業醫師毆死鄰居』，挺駭人聽聞的。」

「近來可好？」那張和善的圓臉，多年後依舊清晰易辨。不知道為什麼，我下意識將報紙折疊起來，印刷標題卻還粗心地朝外展露著，顯得欲蓋彌彰。

「就那樣……沒什麼好說的。」我捏著紙張一角，「孤身一人，早該習慣了。」

Mike Stanford點點頭，推了一下眼鏡，瞄著我手裡的報紙，「那是場悲劇。」

「什麼？」

「『天才偵探的殞沒』，這件事前陣子還鬧的挺大，記得嗎？在貝克街有個私家偵探，常常和警方聯手破案——」

「『上週在自家門前遭到逮捕』，這——」

我吞嚥一下，回想起那件被風一陣一陣吹掀的阿爾斯特大衣，「那就是他嗎？」我喃喃著，再讀過一次報紙標題，最後給Stamford一個底氣不足的回覆：「我似乎見過他。親眼見過。那天在貝克街外，許多人擠在一扇門前，一個人被銬著走上馬車。」

「真的？這件事非常令人遺憾。他不該被那樣對待。」Stamford聳聳肩，而我則一頭霧水。

「為什麼？他有什麼豐功偉績？」

「當然！還記得那樁車伕謀殺案嗎？搞得全倫敦人心惶惶，最後就是他破的案！」

「那他怎麼會遭到逮捕？」

「據說——」Stamford壓低了嗓音，不忘左右張望一下，「他對Moran公爵家中發生的謀殺案提出了如山鐵證，一切都指向公爵才是凶手。但你也知道，Moran怎麼會容許這種事發生？他買通了蘇格蘭場的高層——我知道他很有錢，但不知道有錢到這種地步——Moran要置他於死地，便告訴記者：『一個人若不是在現場目睹了整起案件發生過程，怎麼可能將始末描述得鉅細靡遺？』

之後，警察們到了貝克街——就是你看到的那個場面。老天爺，這世上還有正義嗎？」

對我而言，這些都算不上什麼——當然，確實值得敬佩與惋歎，不過我寧願相信自己眼見耳聞，而非他人轉述。

他在我心中沒有成為英雄般的人物。反之，我對於我們同樣身為平凡人的事實感到悲哀——儘管這個理論往後幾年就會被推翻，但那時我依然如此認為。

他再怎麼智慧過人，最終也逃不過權力的一張羅網。

「他是個好人。」我說，沒提起這位頭條新聞主角生命最後幾天告訴我的那幾句話。

我做了一個決定。

為了一個陌生人所做的決定。

我取來一支鉛筆，開始奮筆疾書。

 

*

 

倫敦，二〇一〇。

 

和Sherlock Holmes共同生活的日子就像在打一場游擊戰。

我習慣與他保持距離，在他有任何接近的動作之前找藉口離開。我的一舉一動都可能點燃一條引線，將我毀得屍骨無存。

我永遠都是先道晚安的那個——儘管毫無睡意。長年受失眠之苦的我已經習慣徹夜不寐，但我的身體似乎耐受力極高，這麼多年下來也沒發現什麼毛病。

但Sherlock Holmes也是。

他是個諮詢偵探。這件事是我無意間從常進出家中的Lestrade警探那裡知道的。我確實不想、也沒有必要了解這個男人的背景——我只不過是來分擔房租。

「給你一個忠告：別對任何人、任何事物產生情感，你知道後果是什麼。」Mycroft的祖母綠袖扣突然出現在腦海。

「Sherlock，我讓你參與這件案子，並不代表你能私藏證物——」

樓下太吵了。我盤起雙腿，坐在樓上房間的灰色單人床上，盯著半掩的衣櫃門。裡頭有我寥寥無幾的家當，還有一個不起眼的紙箱——裡頭裝著一瓶蘇格蘭威士忌。

現在是上午十點。每個週末，我都在假裝早睡晚起，平時工作日則是早早出門，在倫敦大街上遊蕩幾圈才到診所——無論如何，樓下的世界與我無關。百年來，我已經習慣與孤獨共處——巧的是，Sherlock似乎也是如此。

但我和他不同。他能夠在人群中沉默、在孤寂中喧囂，在每一個地方找到自己的定位與容身之處。

反觀自己。或許我早該在阿富汗的梅萬戰役中死去，我的存在顯得可笑而荒謬，活像一則誇大不實的醫美廣告。

我在哪裡都顯得格格不入。

「那是一顆眼球嗎？我在微波爐裡找到的。」

「放回去。不要亂碰我的東西，你個白癡！」

接著又是一陣騷動。我靠在一邊的牆上，望著上鎖的抽屜。

那裡裝載著我所有的謊言——一個文件袋與一把手槍。鎖頭的鑰匙我隨身帶著，就在褲子口袋裡。我又躺下來，側著身，無事可做竟讓我無措起來。鑰匙的堅硬觸感讓我對這個草木皆兵的世界安心了幾分。

「我們都忘了還有樓上。Lestrade，或許——」

「不准上樓。」

「為什麼？」

「Anderson，你為什麼不能用腦袋想想——」

「Sherlock，抱歉，恐怕有這個必要。」

三個男人爭執不休。最終所有人都靜了下來。取而代之的是腳步聲——明顯帶著自負的節奏。我知道他們來了，就在房門外——

碰！門板撞在牆上發出的轟然巨響令我猛然坐起身，我甚至沒有時間整理儀容。我睜眼看著來者，而他們也直盯著我瞧。

擠在門口的只有兩個人。沒有Sherlock的蹤影。

那兩人打量我的眼神像發現了什麼珍稀物種。其中一位還失禮地張開了嘴。我乾咳兩聲，有些坐立難安：「有什麼事嗎？」

看起來較年長的男人似乎被我的出現弄糊塗了，他鎖緊了眉頭，非常不解的樣子。在他開口以前，另一位黑髮男子搶下了場面主導權：

「你是Sherlock的人質？他綁架你？他對你做了什麼？下藥？你受傷了嗎？我就知道！Lestrade，他受了極大驚嚇，我們要回蘇格蘭場備案——」

換成我打斷他的話。我抬起一隻手，好讓他們注意：「不是你想的那樣。我是他的——」

「室友。」「朋友。」Sherlock和我幾乎同時開口。此刻他站在所有人身後，但他那極具穿透力的低沉嗓音穿過了門口二人傳進我耳裡。

「室——朋友？天啊，先生，你是不是斯德哥爾摩症候群患者？」

「不是。他並沒有做什麼。要搬來這裡是我自己的決定。」我停頓一下，再道：「還有，先生，下次能不能先敲個門？」

選擇飛蛾撲火也有我自己的理由——如果出自於對Sherlock的好奇與警戒也稱得上是個理由。

黑髮男人見自討沒趣，一撇嘴，便下樓了。

「Sherlock，不幫我介紹一下嗎？」中年男子轉頭說道。他有一頭銀灰色的俐落短髮。不過那張臉——我似乎在哪裡見過？

「Hamish Smith。是個醫生。Lestrade，你們的緝毒行動結束了嗎？這太荒唐了。而且，For God's sake，今天是週六！」

Lestrade？

一陣幾不可察的熟悉感襲來，卻令我恐懼。

「沒辦法，已經死了三個人，我們除了加班別無選擇。你的室友？」

「對。」

Lestrade轉向我，伸出一隻手：「Greg Lestrade，蘇格蘭場警探。很高興見到你，Dr. Smith。希望你能原諒我們方才的失禮。你的室友是位……非同凡響的人物，他——」

「當然。我知道。諮詢偵探，我見識過。」我匆匆堵住了他的句子。但到嘴邊的問話卻又吞回了肚裡，沒說出口——我們是不是在哪裡見過？

警探微微頷首，也跟著下樓。Sherlock卻還遲遲不走。

「我累了。」我說，想趕緊打發他離開。他是這世界上除卻Mycroft以外最可能知道我身份的人——或是即將知道。但那都一樣。我必須監控他。他很危險。

「你為什麼要幫我？」

「什麼？」

「讓Anderson無話可說。」Sherlock舉手投足之間帶著一絲窘迫，他的視線落在我背後的牆上，一隻手則搔了搔自己的鬈髮。他淡色的瞳眸在自然光底下格外澄澈雪亮，甚至單純。

「你說那個黑髮的傢伙？」我笑了笑，「他本來就不怎麼討喜。我只是闡述一件事實而已，這是我該做的。還有，你是我的室友，我不幫你要幫誰？」

他若有所思地垂下腦袋，換成盯著我裸著的腳背，一行低低說了聲：「軍人。」

「抱歉？」我的笑容僵在嘴邊。一顆子彈似乎劃過我耳畔。

「我曾經猜想過你是個軍人。」

天知道他怎麼推論出來的。別忘了，他是個偵探，最愚蠢的行為就是讓他和你獨處。他總是知道任何事——或是「裝作」知道任何事。不管哪一項，都能完美地引起你的恐慌。

「你的個性——還有我的直覺，都指向你是個軍人。只不過，沒別的證據了。」Sherlock有些不甘心地說著。若不是因為他這番先入為主否定自己的言論，恐怕我就會告訴他一切——

「可惜我並不是。」

如果我每說一次謊就能得到一英鎊，那我大概老早就富可敵國。我看著面前的偵探，意識到一件事：與我相比，他只不過是個孩子。

「我知道你不是。」Sherlock頓了一下，最後才百般不願地投降：「總有些事會出錯。」

好比我活到今日就是個天大的錯誤。

未幾，房裡只剩下我一人。我鎖上門，打開抽屜，取出那只文件袋，在一疊資料裡翻找出我要的一張影印紙。

「你可能會開始將別人錯認，而且頻率愈來愈高。」Mycroft正拿著叉子對付他的甜點，而我已經被這個話題弄得連茶水都不想碰，「絕大多數都是你記錯了。別奢求太多，現在你還能看見不少十九世紀的建築就是恩惠。我們已經離開太久了。不要想著與別人相認，那非常不智。我們的記憶大概只能維持百年左右，一些重要或不重要的事會被自動拋棄，最好的辦法就是把它們記在紙上——」

「Mycroft……那麼，你呢？當你發現自己漸漸遺忘從前的人、事、物，會不會感到慌張？會不會——」

「Watson。」他看上去有些不悅，將叉子戳進無辜的波士頓派裡。但當我瞥見桌上那本破舊的皮革筆記本，一切都說得通了。

我們都一樣。

「……易產生記憶缺失。平均一位患者的記憶只能維持百餘年……」

我摩挲著紙面上的印刷字，不禁悲從中來。

我取來一枝筆，圈起一個字：

「記憶缺失（amnesia）」

 

*

 

我以為一切就此復歸原位——我們會依然鮮少交談、依然讓那幾階樓梯成為我的護城河——顯然我又錯了。

那天晚上，我一如往常說著用以逃離起居室的差勁藉口，並且以為這個行為會永無回音——出乎意料，Sherlock頭一次對我的晚安做了回覆。

「使用安眠藥並不是件可恥的事——即便你是個醫生。」

靠。我讓這個粗俗字眼爛在心裡，回過頭：

「我看起來像需要那東西嗎？」

我知道當然不像。我的身體同樣是說謊好手，就算失眠也不會留下任何證據——連黑眼圈都沒有。

Sherlock搖頭：「不像。」

「那你怎麼——」

「我常常看見，深夜兩三點時，樓上都還燈火通明。」

他不可能是從室內發現的，我的房門一向深鎖。那麼——只剩下窗戶。

「你常常深夜跑出去？」

「算是吧。」

「為什麼？」

「為了案子。」

Sherlock對這個話題興趣缺缺地在沙發上翻過身，「那起謀殺案，」他指著桌邊的黑色公事包，想必是早上令他們大吵大鬧的證物，「目前毫無進展。我們必須耐心等待凶手露出馬腳，偏偏蘇格蘭場的人總是那麼沒耐性。一群白癡。」

「那個Lestrade——」我旋即發現自己犯了個大錯，我抿一下嘴唇，嘗試力挽狂瀾：「他的全名是什麼？我沒記住。」

我當然記得他叫Greg。我也知道Sherlock肯定察覺到我這句問話是多麼詭異且刻意。但他沒有多說什麼，只是蹙著眉頭回答：「Gavin、Graham、Geoff還是Giles？忘了，不記得。反正他姓Lestrade，知道這點就夠了。」

我聳聳肩，輕歎了口氣，接著回答：

「總有事情會被遺忘。」

或許有一天，我會忘了Mary、忘了Rosamund——

不。我希望那一天不要到來。


	4. Chapter 4

倫敦，一八八九。

我坐在臥房裡，心無旁騖地把印度菸草填進我的石楠根菸斗，接著劃亮一根火柴。我拍了兩下枕頭，脫下鞋子，坐在床上靠著牆抽起菸來。

這個晚上又起了大霧，而且格外濃重。我打開窗戶吸一口倫敦夜晚的潮濕空氣，一股沁涼滲入肺裡。

我總是恨這種時候——與菸癮共處的時候。也恨那顆流彈、那場大雨、那片墓地。

一片朦朧中，我向下望去，隱約看見燈火搖曳。馬蹄聲與車輪碾壓路面的響聲戛然而止，停在高爾街上。幾句細微的交談、倉促的腳步——我的門被敲響了。

我依然在樓上看著這非比尋常的一切，心中升起一陣不安。車伕還將馬車停在原處，但是兩匹棕馬似乎已經躁動不安起來。

門又響了三聲。

好吧。我咬著菸斗到樓下應門，來的人是Mike Stamford。

「Watson。」他說，語氣裡滿是焦急，還有些責備的意味，「這是怎麼回事？」

我看向他手中已經發皺的報紙，四分之一的版面被浸濕，但這毫無影響，因為他接著翻到了另一頁，指著一個欄位：

「你在做什麼？」他近視鏡片底下的眼睛盯著我瞧，對此依然不可置信。我瞄了一眼Stamford手指落下的地方，最終承認：

「是我。」

「好，朋友，我們需要談談這個。」

有什麼好談？我揚起眉毛坐在Stamford對面，「要來點威士忌嗎？」

「不——Watson，你沒時間了！」

「我不懂。」與他的心急火燎相比，我的從容顯得不合時宜。我吸一口菸，呼出來，Stamford也應該這麼做的。

「他們要來逮捕你了。你必須去避風頭——可能離開英國吧，畢竟Moran除了家財萬貫，還是和中央政府有關係的人——」

「我犯了什麼罪？」

「你是不是沒聽到那些傳聞？」

「我一向不喜歡八卦。」

「Moran要找人來抓你——你不懂嗎？蘇格蘭場已經任他差遣了——」

「噢，真悲慘，那就代表英國沒有人為我們伸張正義了。」

「Watson——」

「所以我才這麼做！」我激動起來，提高了聲量：「沒有人重視權力與迫害之間的關係，所有人都冷眼旁觀。Stamford，你不明白嗎？我不能和他們一樣，我不能——」

「為什麼？」

我想起他、想起一頂獵鹿帽。想起手銬、想起貝克街。

「我有我自己的理由。」我脫力一般靠在椅背上，手裡的菸斗始終沒放下來。

「因為你是個軍人。Watson，Moran的人很快就會來找你。我明白你的滿腔熱血與憤憤不平，但是，單憑你一個人是沒有用的，這樣只會讓你陷入危機。說真的，你不該投書罵Moran與蘇格蘭場，這樣只會讓他們認為你和那個偵探是同夥——」

「他要怎麼做就怎麼做吧，我已經不在乎了。」

「不。Watson，想想你的雙親，還有Harriet——」

我又吸了一口菸。我不知道Harriet和父母是否還住在倫敦。這些年來，我找遍了整個倫敦城，卻一無所獲。當初，我執意加入軍隊而和家人意見分歧。他們只希望我安安份份地工作、娶妻、生子，但我內心一直嚮往著一種生活——刺激、振奮人心——最終，我按照自己的意思，選了一天打包行李離開家門。我還在等一個日子，與他們相會——我會為我的衝動道歉，並且彌補這些失去的年歲。

我想那麼做，而且我還沒那麼做。

「你得活著。Watson，這很重要。」

我垂下頭，作思考樣，眼睛直直瞪著矮几上的報紙。菸斗的口柄在空中劃了一個弧。

「說吧，我該怎麼做？」

「我給你買了張船票。明天上午十點從多佛*啟航到加萊*——」

一陣敲門聲打斷了我們的談話。

「是你找來的人？」

「很遺憾，並不是，」Stamford推了下眼睛，「如果真的是，我倒還放心。」

我們面面相覷。最後Stamford決定代替我去應門，我在起居室裡如坐針氈，聽見門口傳來的聲音：

「我找John Watson。」

「哪位？」

「警察。讓我進去。」

完了。我即刻轉身上樓，那個警察卻已經一把推開Stamford走了進來，「我看見你了，Dr.Watson。我有事要和你說。」

「我知道，你想把我逮捕。」

「可見你已經聽到風聲了。但我不是來逮捕你的。先容許我自我介紹：Greg Lestrade，蘇格蘭場警探。其實我們早先見過，在貝克街。」

貝克街。我探出一顆頭，站在樓梯的轉彎處盯著起居室裡的兩人：「那你為什麼來這裡？」

「就是來提醒你快點逃走。」

「什麼？」我往樓下跨了一步，但依舊不敢全然相信他的說詞。萬一他突然開槍打我呢？「你是位警探，對吧？」

「但我憑著良心做事。」Lestrade邊說邊摘下了帽子，執在胸前：「我欣賞你，Dr.Watson，但這個世代容不下英雄。我不希望你重蹈覆轍。」

「我不懂，我真的不懂，」我盯著Lestrade的落腮鬍搖搖頭，「你為什麼要告訴我這個？」

警探思索片刻，眼裡閃過了遺憾，倒有幾分哀悼的意味，說：「因為你是他選中的人。那個大偵探之所以叫住你，就是要你活下去。他能看見別人看不到的東西——極細微之處。他從來不曾看走了眼。你一定有什麼地方與眾不同。Dr.Watson，快走吧，說不準其他人明天就來了，上頭開出的賞金讓一大票警察都排著隊想來銬你呢。」

當晚，我輾轉難眠。我以為這些遭遇已經足夠讓我學會將一切看得雲淡風輕——殊不知，離開英國，僅僅是一個故事的開端。

*

倫敦，二〇一〇。

「一些自以為是的生物學家為這個症狀取了個可笑的名字：凍結症。我倒覺得無知的大眾會把它和漸凍症搞混。這份研究資料在當時被認為是無稽之談，至今依然鮮為人知。」Mycroft一臉嫌惡，像和那些研究人員有什麼不共戴天之仇。

我的手開始不安份地觸碰口袋裡的菸盒，「嗯哼，所以他們也沒搞出什麼名堂，否則應該拿座諾貝爾獎。」

「然後，我們就不會活到現在。」

這對我無庸置疑是件好事。有時候，活著的滋味並不那麼美好，感覺起來更像一桶餿水。這是我能想到最貼切的形容了，一桶擺了一百五十八年的餿水。

Mycroft似乎持反面看法，但我倆並沒有因此起爭執，他只是繼續說：

「發病時間因人而異，還不確定是什麼原因。基本上，什麼年紀發病的，往後就會維持那個樣子。一般我們的生命是五百年上下，生命即將結束前的一段時期，你會開始衰老——回歸到常人的模式。末了，你會和其他凡人一樣滿臉皺紋地躺進棺木裡，或許還會有人給你送來花束。」

「也可能不會。」

Mycroft似笑非笑地沉默一陣。

「我記得，你是二十九歲發病的，對吧？」

「是。現在好像不太適合敘舊。」

「你有什麼感受嗎？」

「什麼？」

「對生命感到無力，任何事情對你都了無新意——你會不會問自己：你為什麼而活？」

我為什麼而活？我看向杯裡載浮載沉的茶葉。

「大哉問。我不知道。這麼說起來，我好像一直都不怎麼喜歡『活著』這件事。」

「聽好。在你身上的詛咒，或許是別人夢寐以求的事情。你可以去郊外踏青，或者享受一本好書——轉移注意力。你可以愛美食、愛音樂、愛一片湛藍的天，但是——」

我幾乎耐心全無，手不知何時已經緊緊握著菸盒。盒子似乎開始變形，「但是？」

「別愛上任何人。」他說，「當然，還有很多其他事項，不過這是最重要的。如此一來，你的日子會好過一些。」

我站在攝政街上，望著一張張被燈光照亮的面孔。人們或吵或笑著，已然降臨的夜幕裡，各式燈飾色彩斑斕。我撫摸口袋裡的鑰匙——還有菸盒。

這是兩項出門必備之物，時時提醒我還有個名字叫John Watson。儘管就某種意義上，他已經死了。死在一張紙上，被一個叫Hamish Smith的傢伙取而代之。

我搬進貝克街已有數月，不知不覺就到了聖誕前夕。我幾乎能預料到我會如何度過這個尷尬無比的佳節——也許不會，Sherlock會有自己的親朋好友，像個正常人一樣和家人團聚，享用一頓聖誕大餐。他們可以圍在壁爐前面喝潘趣酒，並且分享生活瑣事——那時候我就能安然地在221B與我的孤獨共處一室。棒透了。

可如果是前者呢？若他依然坐在起居室裡的沙發上不發一言——縱然那是聖誕節——我還得再逃一次嗎？我和Sherlock的關係已經不像從前那樣尷尬了，但我們對彼此的過去一無所知。沒一個人開口提起這件事，我總害怕Sherlock會問起——聖誕節感覺就是個絕佳時機。

正這麼想著，我走入一家店鋪。

炫麗的五彩燈泡如藤蔓一般纏繞在冷杉樹上，還有一些鈴鐺與拐杖糖形狀的裝飾品。耳熟能詳的旋律滿街都是，一位銷售員掛著甜美笑容向我走來：「先生，在找什麼嗎？」

「呃，我不……我只是進來看看。」

銷售員困惑地看著我語無倫次走出門外。我呼出一口氣，水氣四散進夜空。我急急忙忙朝街口行去，我想佳節將至的歡快氣氛不怎麼適合我。菸盒包裝的塑膠膜已經被我的指甲刮出一條縫。

「你還需要什麼？」

「一把手槍。你能幫我弄到嗎？」我知道這個要求有些過份了，但總得一試。

Mycroft那對波瀾不驚的眼裡難得地顯露訝異的情緒，「為什麼？」

「發生了一些事。」

「這正是我要告訴你的。令我驚訝的是，你比我想的還要聰明。」

「不，你根本不知道我在說什麼。我沒告訴過任何人，那件事發生在一九七五，而我倆已經一百多年沒見了——」

「Moriarty。」Mycroft說。雖然我認為這和我在說明的事件毫無相干，但他的表情告訴我：這同樣重要，甚至更加危險。

「要買棵聖誕樹嗎？」猛一回神，一位棕髮的中年人出現在我面前——我站的位置被許多冷杉樹包圍，旁邊有位父親帶著興高采烈的兒子在挑選樹木。那位棕髮男人想必是賣家了，我說了句抱歉，回答：「不了，我的聖誕節一向過得很糟。」

「自己一個人住？」

「有個室友……但處的不算太好。」

「不打算讓聖誕節變成你們破冰的機會？就算往年的聖誕糟糕透頂，至少你能阻止這種事情一再發生。我才不信有人會對冷杉樹過敏！老天，誰會討厭聖誕節？」

我花了一百多個聖誕節在流浪。我討厭這個日子，因為人們在家中團聚時，我卻永遠無法回到我的那個「家」。

但是我居然覺得他說的有理。

我杵在原地許久。那位父親與男孩已經選好了他們的樹，賣家走過去替他們把冷杉用網子套牢。

我決定給我自己、給Sherlock、也給這個世界一次機會。

一個不那麼糟的聖誕。

我在父親的道謝、男孩的歡笑與一句句此起彼落的「聖誕快樂」中，開口說道：

「我想要這棵樹。」

*

我捧著一堆物品，折騰了半天才回到221B。我勉力空出一隻手，敲了敲門。來應門的是房東太太。

「噢，Hamish，我還以為這輩子都不會看見你們一起慶祝——」

「權當是場意外吧。賣聖誕樹的人推銷能力太好了。不過，Mrs.Hudson，可以幫我請Sherlock下來抬樹嗎？」

*

「醫生，你買了這些東西？」Sherlock盯著袋子裡糾結在一塊的黑色電線與彩色燈泡，未幾又別開視線尋找安置聖誕樹的地方。

「對。一開始我沒打算這麼做的，只是後來改變了主意。那位賣聖誕燈飾的推銷員見到我很高興。」

「為什麼？」他的話語裡聽不出一絲感激，也沒有半點仇恨——只是徹徹底底的無動於衷。

「噢，拜託，這可是聖誕節！」我扯出一個牽強的笑，「大家都這麼做，不是嗎？」

「別把我算在內。」我看見他眼裡的冷然與孤傲，像一座巍然聳立的山峰——興許還刮著暴風雪。

Sherlock與我合力把樹放在地上，沒有一個人打算即刻開始佈置——也罷，這種事用不著心急。我坐在沙發上，毫不客氣地讓整個人與一天的疲累陷進去，而Sherlock則一派悠閒地落座在對面，手裡握著一個米色馬克杯。

「我就隨意問問——你以前的聖誕節怎麼過的？」

「和平常一樣。這並不是個特別的日子，它之所以別具意義都是人們強加上去的。」

「但是，這是與家人、朋友相聚的時候——」

「我沒有朋友。」他的回答快速得像一個謊言，我卻認為此話不假。

「好吧。那——你沒有親人？比如父母？」

Sherlock的表情起了變化，像是憤怒，又像傷感。

我發覺自己說錯話了，只得乾咳兩聲，「對不起，如果你不想——」

「我從沒見過他們。」

他將杯裡的牛奶一飲而盡，赤著雙腳往廚房走去。

我想忘記他說過這句話，而Sherlock似乎也想忘了這件事。

我們只能假裝那一夜除了冷杉與彩色燈泡，別無其他。

*

加萊，一八九〇。

橫越多佛海峽，我總算來到了這裡——人生地不熟且無依無靠。面對如此之多的異鄉人，初來乍到的我確實感到無所適從。

我在大街上信步走著，尋找一間廉價旅館——既然只是避避風頭，想必用不了多久，也無須大費周章尋找固定住所。我一連進入幾家旅店，在櫃檯比手劃腳，加以紙筆輔佐，詢問留宿的價格，不過大多都在衡量過後放棄了。幸運地，最終我遇到一位會說英語的法國人，這讓一切頓時容易許多，雖然旅館價格依舊偏高一些，但有一位能用相同語言溝通的朋友，比什麼都來得重要。

「往後的日子還請你多多關照，」我有些不好意思，「這一次的決定非常倉促。老實說，我根本沒做好出遠門的準備。我完全不知道要怎麼在這裡生活下去。」

——這樣的日子要持續多久？我心中沒有一個答案。也沒有人能告訴我答案。

「你來這裡不是為了旅遊，也不是為了辦公？」他瞪大了眼睛問道。在稍早的自我介紹裡，我得知他的名字叫Luc Bernard。

「這頗為複雜。比起旅遊和辦公，我更像是在逃難。」我接過Bernard遞來的一杯水。此刻我站在旅店櫃檯旁邊，和他有一搭沒一搭地聊著。

「發生什麼事嗎？」

我歎一口氣，「在報紙上刊了一篇文章——算是打抱不平惹禍上身吧。」

慶幸地，他沒有接著問下去，只是將話鋒一轉：「那麼，接下來你打算怎麼辦？」

「我也不太清楚。急急忙忙打包行李就搭船過海，身上現金不太多。你知道哪裡有臨時工嗎？」

「這裡不缺人。」Bernard似乎看出了我的意圖，我一時尷尬至極，只好若無其事地回答：「恐怕我也不太適合在這工作。」

「你有什麼特殊才能？也許我能替你打聽一下。」

我想起躺在皮箱裡的單簧管。

吹奏單簧管一直是我的愛好。Mary還在世時，我常在落雨且無處可去的午後小露一手。而她逝世之後，我依然保留這樣的習慣。演奏成了我抒發情緒的一種方式，你能全然地沉浸其中，即便外頭的世界早已分崩離析。

這就是我帶著它的原因。

我有個想法。

我朝Bernard微笑，「不了，我知道該做什麼了。」

*

「Merci.（謝謝）」

這是我在法國學會的第一句話，也是最常用的一句。

我開始在街頭演奏單簧管，吹一些流行曲子。生意還算不錯，每天都有人駐足圍觀，這讓我頗為艱難的日子得到一絲安慰，我看見人們微揚的唇角，與帽子裡的幾枚硬幣，心中滿是感激。

我已經沒什麼好奢望了。只要能過上平穩的生活，待風浪過去，我就心滿意足。

我在旅館附近的廣場上有一段相當不錯的回憶，那時我無須擔心太多——畢竟傷神也於事無補。

不過這一切美好，卻又被一位名叫Anthea的女人終結。

一日，我坐在廣場的長凳上稍作歇息，抬頭一望，瞅見一襲桃紅衣裙與一對聰敏的眼睛。那是個女人，她沒向我噓寒問暖一番，直接就入了正題——「Tu es français？（你是法國人？）」

我愣了一會，想起Bernard好心教我的幾句簡單法語，便昂起頭來回答：「Non,je suis—（不，我是——）」

「Anglais？Bien.（英國人？很好。）」

女人瞧了我一眼，像是某種確認，接著說：「你演奏得不錯。」

「呃，多謝。」這突如其來的讚美令我一時語塞，「妳也是英國人？」

「是的。你可以直接稱呼我Anthea——我敢說，我們肯定會再見面的。」

「什麼意思？」

「沒什麼意思。」

我的帽子倒置著，擱在身旁的長凳上。Anthea往裡面投了點零錢，轉身便要走，我連忙叫住她：

「對了，我的名字是——」

「John Watson。我知道。」女人朝我揚起一個意味深長的笑，便快步離去。

想想也休息夠了，我站起身，準備繼續今日的例行公事，卻發現帽子裡閃亮的金幣底下壓著一張字條。

「明晚七點，李維酒館。有人想見你。務必準時赴約。」

*

倫敦，二〇一一。

我又經過了那間麵包店——還有架子上的可頌。

你肯定好奇我們的聖誕過得如何，果真和Sherlock說的一樣，和平時沒什麼分別。除了聖誕節當天，我們在在矮几上發現房東太太送的一罐手工餅乾。一張吊牌印著草寫的聖誕快樂。

之後一切照舊。Sherlock總有忙不完的事情——實驗、屍檢、擢髮難數的犯罪案件。或者一聲不響地溜出門，直到夜半。

我從來不過問。作為一位良好的室友，應該要保持對他人隱私的尊重。我一點也不好奇，我這麼告訴自己，我一點也不在乎。

「Dr.Smith！」我透過櫥窗望進店鋪，烘焙師Angelo正在向我招手，我從他的口型辨識出自己的名字。

「嘿，你很久沒來了！怎樣，過得如何？」

「我失去了孤獨的權利。」我相信自己的聲音聽起來足夠委屈。

「那是好事，不是嗎？」

「不盡然，」我誠實地說，「好吧，或許吧。」

「所以是什麼？情人？」

「呃，那是個男的——」

「男朋友！」Angelo的聲音吸引了其他顧客的目光，「噢，老兄，別介意，我們可是在二十一世紀——」

「不，他是我的室友！」

「已經同居了？這麼大的事情，我現在才知道！」

「老天，」我深吸一口氣，「Angelo，他不是我的男朋友！」

「那還真可惜。」烘焙師臉上居然有幾分惋惜，「好吧，可頌剛出爐，你要不要買幾個回去？」

「我還沒吃晚餐，給我兩個吧。」

Angelo置若罔聞地直接把四個可頌塞進袋子裡，我百般不解地看向他：「我明明說兩個——」

「我只收兩個的錢，另外兩個帶回去給你室友。別擔心，我相信老闆會很高興的。」

Angelo不由分說把袋子硬塞進我手裡，在我做出任何反駁之前說：

「晚安，Dr.Smith！」

我站在街上，身後是麵包店的玻璃門與櫥窗，不知如何是好。我不想欠了Angelo，卻又暗自感覺他的提議似乎不賴。

思考一分鐘後，我做了決定。

我想發給Sherlock一條訊息。我在腦裡編織字句，尋找適合的用詞，最後只打算鍵入一個簡短的問題：

「你吃過晚飯了嗎？」

但這則訊息永遠無法發送出去。

有一封未讀簡訊。我瞪著手中的螢幕，上頭只有四個字母：

「Help.」

*

*：多佛（Dover），英國肯特郡一城市。多佛港最靠近法國的加萊港，兩地僅距三十四公里。

*：加萊（Calais），法國加萊海峽省一城市。


	5. Chapter 5

加萊，一八九〇。

也許人們來酒館是為了擺脫現實的束縛，可我並不是。我在這裡明白了一個令人震驚的事實，卻一點也高興不起來。

我站在酒館門口，躊躇著是否應該推門而入——顯然，這輪不到我決定，Anthea忽地出現在背後，她的問候聽起來隨意而愉悅——「你好，Dr.Watson，真高興見到你，你是一位守信的紳士。」

「我沒有和妳約定過什麼。」

「至少你沒有拒絕。我保證，你不會後悔的。」

「好吧，所以是誰想見我？」

「一位朋友，」Anthea推開門扉時如是說，「我只能告訴你這麼多。」她的語氣不輕不重，卻讓我胃中翻騰不已。

她帶著我到靠牆的一張桌子邊。那是雙人座，而其中一個位置上早已有位男人在等候。他的打扮講究，頭髮也整整齊齊地向後梳，但我卻在他的銳利眼神中看見了一絲難以捉摸的落魄。

「就是這裡。」Anthea告訴我，接著俐落地轉身走向門口。

「請坐，Dr.Watson。」男人開口，極為率性的語調。他外表看上去彬彬有禮，但我不知怎的感覺事情並非那麼簡單。

我一隻手握著椅背，遲遲不肯入座。對面的男人微微揚了揚眉。至此，我才狐疑地坐上高背椅，雙手交握放在身前。

「你為什麼知道我？」我用這個問題開始了一場不甚愉悅的對話。只見男人看似莫可奈何地向後靠去，並且長出一口氣：

「你被通緝了，知道嗎？」

「通緝？」

「對。你以殺人犯同夥的身份在英國被通緝。」

「這太荒唐了！」我忍不住喊道。與此同時，兩杯波特酒被送了過來。此外居然還有一小塊巧克力蛋糕。

「荒唐，卻是事實。」他這麼說，「許多時候，真相比憑空捏造的謊言還要來得荒謬離奇。」

「那麼，你現在就是在和一個通緝犯說話了。這不是鋌而走險嗎？」

男人冷笑一下。

「這就是我來找你的用意。」

「你到底是誰？」

對話進行不到十分鐘，我就已經厭倦了他那不可一世的神情與拐彎抹角的說話方式。他飲一口紅酒，說道：

「Mycroft Holmes。」

當下，我沒意識到這個名字有任何不凡之處。就算有，大概也被我當成了巧合——我不記得了。唯一能肯定的是，我不可能預料到之後的一個多世紀，我會遇上另一個Holmes。

「你是做什麼的？」

「不重要。」他回答，接著從口袋裡掏出一本小冊子，瞇起眼睛瞧了瞧，對我說：

「除了雙親，妳還有個姐姐？」

Harriet。我深吸一口氣。

「你怎麼——」

「噢，『我怎麼知道？』」Mycroft滿臉的嘲諷，「拜託，這根本就不重要。而且你現在也找不到他們任何一個人——」

他打住了。我以為自己在Mycroft眼裡看到了慌張，可他接著若無其事地晃動一下手裡的酒杯，「我要告訴你的是——」

「不。對不起，先生。不。」我打斷了他的話，不假思索地問：「怎麼回事？」

Mycroft蹙起眉頭，再鬆開，像是做了什麼了不得的決定，「你遲早有一天該知道的。只是時間問題。」

「先生，請你直說。」

他的視線從我臉上移開。

「你父親死於一場工作時發生的意外——他從樓梯上摔了下來，撞傷頭部。」他瞟了我一眼，又回到小冊子上，接續著把剩下的噩耗宣佈出來：

「你的母親與胞姊，死於一場爆發於小村莊的霍亂。」

印象中，我似乎說了幾句話。好比「這肯定出了什麼問題」或者「老天，這不可能」。期間，Mycroft一直沒有回話，他只是一動不動坐在位子上，看一個人面對一夕之間支離破碎的人生會有什麼反應。

最終，所有能支持我不去相信這一切的理由都用盡了。我把臉埋進手掌裡，感覺世界隨之傾頹——「希望你能振作起來，Dr.Watson。你未來的路程，會比這艱辛的多。」

「我失去了所有親人。」我回應，話音嘶啞。我不知道此刻的壓抑究竟是為了什麼，或許是保全所剩無幾的顏面。

「人都會走到這一步。就算——」

「不，先生。」

「他們再怎麼長命，也不可能——」

「別說了。」

「Dr.Watson，你——」

「閉嘴！」我吼道，因憤怒拍響了桌子，站起身。緊接著兩個壯漢衝上來架住我的胳膊。我被強制帶出了小酒館。許多好奇的目光往這裡投來，我想起貝克街。

我被帶進一條昏暗的巷子，其中一個傢伙冷不防推了我一把，讓我踉蹌著跌倒在地。Mycroft從巷口走到我身前。兩個壯漢接過Mycroft給的零錢之後便朝大街的方向離開。

「要丟臉也應該在英國的土地上。」他眼裡滿是輕蔑，幾乎沒有一丁點的憐憫之情，「Dr.Watson，冷靜點。現在，看著我。」

我搖搖頭，頑強不從，但Mycroft也沒有要讓路的意思。我只好抬起眼睛盯著他背光的面容。

「你覺得我幾歲？」

「我不知道，讓我離開這裡。」

「這事非常嚴重，Dr.Watson。請你配合。」

「三十幾歲吧。三十三、三十四？」

這次換成他晃晃腦袋，手裡一把黑傘也晃了晃：「我是一八〇四年出生的。」

「我沒辦法聽玩笑話，先生。」憤怒湧上心頭。我攥緊雙拳，起身，「特別是現在。」

「我八十六歲了。總有一天，你也會到這個年紀。」

「當然，想必那時我也離死亡不遠了。」

「但是你依然會保持現在這個樣子。你是不是發現，你的臉已經好幾年沒有改變了？」

我深吸一口氣。「這無關緊要。」

「你以為是因為保養得宜？錯了。」

「那又怎樣？」

「聽著，在英國，我們被視為異類。」Mycroft憤憤地說，「一個叫William Peters的人宣稱和你認識。他去年在街上看見你，過了好幾年，你的臉完全沒有變。而迷信的英國民眾認為這是一種巫術——簡單來說，你讓我不得安寧。這就是我來找你的原因。他還說你打歪了他的鼻樑。」

我開始後悔——後悔來到法國、後悔在街上吹單簧管、後悔閱讀了那張字條。若我留在倫敦，Moran說不定會二話不說殺了我，那還比較痛快。

「你為什麼知道——」

「我去找了蘇格蘭場的人，然後到奧爾德肖特。為了確認你和我是不是同樣症狀，我想去拜訪你的家人。很遺憾——」Mycroft頓了一下，「大多數人都不知道你的下落。」

奧爾德肖特。老天。

「可是你還是找到這裡來了。」我的話音開始顫抖。

「對。別再問了，這對你我都沒好處。」

沉默。漫長而懾人。

「他們就在那裡。」我說，「奧爾德肖特……該死。」我感受到淚水，混合懊悔、苦澀與怨恨。

「你的固執造就了一切。你下定決心學醫、從軍之後，你的家人無法支持在倫敦的開銷，所以選擇搬回南英格蘭。你離家近二十年，Dr.Watson，和家裡的爭執與不光彩的軍中生活令你始終沒面子回老家——去一趟阿富汗，沒立下大功，倒是給流彈打穿了肩膀。這樣糟糕的傷勢令你不得不狼狽回國，卻只願意待在倫敦，更忘了這樣的一種可能。Dr.Watson，你知不知道即將要面臨的，可能是比這更兇惡的情況？」

「還有比這更糟的？」我問他。昏昧不明的燈光是我唯一的掩護，儘管毫無用處。

「我和你有一種相同症狀：到了某一個年齡，外表會停止改變。這令我們很容易淪為人們的話柄。解套方法是搬家，每十年離開一次，像候鳥一樣遷徙，或者改變身份。只是當你走遍了英國每一吋土地，就必須考慮後者，或毅然決然移居至其他國家。英國已經不是我們可以待下去的地方了，醫生。這是我給你的建議。」

我抿著嘴唇，抹了把臉。

「所以——」

「至少，目前你是安全的，沒有人起疑。」Mycroft快速地說，「不過你仍然需要當心。我不想再被連累。」

語畢，他自顧自地走開。留我一人在巷子裡，六神無主、張皇無措。

*

倫敦，二〇一一。

「噢，Hamish，見到你真好！」站在221B門口，我連鑰匙都還沒拿出來，Mrs.Hudson就風風火火打開了門扉——「醫生，你知道嗎？Sherlock已經整整兩天沒吃東西了！兩天！」

「什麼？」我想起手上還提著一袋麵包，「我以為他能照顧好自己。」

「才不。Hamish，你一定得好好和他說說，我怎麼勸他都沒有用。他這兩天就只喝茶和咖啡——」

「四十小時！」Sherlock從樓梯上緩步走向我們。我瞧見他站在第五階上，往玄關望來，「Mrs.Hudson，四十小時和四十八小時之間還是有分別的。妳是不是應該去擦妳的草本舒緩膏了？」

「你四十小時沒吃東西？」

聽見我的問話，Sherlock轉而朝我看來，一隻手插進了口袋。

「是。那又如何？」

「頂多胃潰瘍。」我朝他走近，「抽菸、喝咖啡都很容易引起胃酸分泌，再加上不規律的飲食會導致——」

「飲食影響思考。我需要思考。」

「噢，Hamish，噢！」Mrs.Hudson似乎害怕我會就此投降，但我心中並沒有這個選項。

「上樓。」我說。「你會不會胃痛？」

「我沒事。」

「那很好，但還是上樓，」Sherlock似乎注意到了我手上的紙袋，嫌惡地覷起眼睛，但我無視他的反應，「你必須吃點東西，不管你想不想。」

令我訝異的是，在我進入起居室後，Sherlock居然還真的跟了上來，只是滿臉的不甘。我把一袋可頌塞進他懷裡，道：「拿去。」

他瞧了一眼，把袋子往桌上一放，語氣竟然和緩下來：「我真的沒事。你看起來擔心得要命。別一副好像我快死了的樣子。」

「我……擔心你？」

「你讀了我的簡訊。我在樓上看見你的計程車，你通常更願意搭地鐵回來。」

「唔，」我嚥了口唾沫，「你不能從這些事情推論出——」

「我當然能。你比平時回家的時間還要早了十五分鐘，而且你可是去了趟麵包店。可見我的訊息給了你一點影響，希望沒有帶來不便。不過還是提供你一個建議：別坐計程車，那並沒有比較快。搭地鐵所花的時間和計程車差不多，價格還便宜一些。」

「我不喜歡擁擠的環境。」

「噢，是啊，當然。今天你突然因為厭惡擁擠的環境而忘卻自己經濟拮据的問題。那當然算得上一種解釋，一種你喜歡的解釋。」

他伸手到紙袋裡抓了一個可頌，咬了一口，持續盯著我看。

「好吧，所以，你讓我回來是為了什麼？」

「家裡的牛奶沒了。我做實驗要用。」

「什麼？」

「就這樣。也許你能去買一點？」

「才不！」我走到Sherlock身旁，忍住把報紙摔到他臉上的衝動，「老天，你真是——」

「所以你要出門了嗎？」

「別想。我工作一天已經夠累了，你自己解決。」

我返身準備上樓，打算結束這場對話。然而，一隻手卻放上我的左肩。

當我反應過來，一個拳頭已然停在Sherlock面前，離他鼻尖一英寸不到的距離。而那個諮詢偵探倒鎮靜的很，就像這意外的插曲其實是他的刻意安排。

那是本能反應。我會為了自保不惜一切。就算是讓William Peters的舊事再重演一遍也無可厚非。

Sherlock揚眉。我鬆開右手，指甲在掌上留下幾個紅色的印痕。

「傷口。你受過傷。」他宣佈，沉穩而篤定。Sherlock開始用指腹來回摩挲我的左肩。我慌忙地甩開他。

拜託別說了。我揚起頭：「對不起。我不是很喜歡肢體接觸。」

「揮拳。那是自衛反擊。當一個人覺得自己受到威脅會有的反應。如果只是喜歡與否的問題，反應不會這麼劇烈。」

「我只是不習慣——」

「創傷。很嚴重那種。帶給你非常深刻而痛苦的記憶。使你傷口在癒合之後，依然保持高度警覺。」

「別，Sherlock，別。」我搖頭，「你什麼都不知道。」

「是嗎？」他冷笑，朝我走近一步，帶著不可挑戰的權威口吻，「你出賣了你自己。」

「錯了。」我矢口否認，卻也無法確定能撐持多久。好不容易回到常人生活，我絕不會願意讓多年來的努力付諸流水。

「把衣服脫掉，讓我知道我的演繹是否正確。」他命令道。那一刻，我發誓——我絕對有理由恨他。

「我不是你拿來練習演繹的對象，渾帳。」

Sherlock的臉上出現了驚詫，我卻感到愧疚。我為什麼要愧疚？這不是我撒的第一個謊，也不會是最後一個。

「我——」他似乎有話想說，但我不打算聽，只是逕自回到臥房，鎖上房門。

坐在地上，我輕輕用手掌按著早已癒合的傷口，蜷縮在牆角，闔起眼睛，等待往事如海潮般將我淹沒。

*

插曲：倫敦，一八八九。

你或許想不到——Mycroft Holmes也會有躊躇不定的時候。

一般人需要一點時間走出失去至親的傷痛——也許一週？一個月？一年？這些參考數據在Mycroft身上都不具意義，你會懷疑那則悲哀的死訊究竟真有其事抑或空穴來風——你甚至不會知道Mycroft有個兄弟。

真要說起來，他的兄弟比Mycroft出名得多。宇內唯一的諮詢偵探、蘇格蘭場的得力助手、謎一般的私生活。這些都足以讓眾人議論紛紛，而Mycroft卻甘於在銀行當個平凡的小職員，並且婉拒所有升遷機會——如果兄弟倆都名揚天下，他們的處境將會相當艱困。

意識到潛在的危險，Mycroft權衡之後認為還能夠掌控，便放任自己的親弟弟去做他想要的事。兩位Holmes並非出身名門望族，頂多只算得上是小康的家庭——但為什麼貌似普通的背景會出現這麼棘手的問題？

這也是他們來到倫敦的原因。

他們的童年也不很特別——和多數人一樣住在一個屋簷下、拌嘴著長大，後來為了求學各自搬出家中，而時光飛逝，Mycroft發現了他弟弟——Sherlock Holmes——不太正常。

「好吧，你做了什麼？」

那是一次家庭聚會，Mycroft把Sherlock拉到了院子裡。他們站在忍冬花叢旁，看屋內火光搖曳。

「什麼叫『我做了什麼？』」

「喝了化學藥劑之類的——你知道我從不信巫術，別想糊弄我。」

「你覺得我會無知到把汞當水喝？」

「也許。小時候我一直以為你智力發展遲緩。」

「很好。你叫我出來是為了羞辱我？」

「Sherlock，我相信你知道我要問什麼。我清楚你的能耐。」

Sherlock不耐地搔搔頭，將視線從Mycroft臉上轉移開，望了一眼夜空。隨後，又像想起了什麼，直直瞪向Mycroft的雙眼：

「這個。」他說，「你想問的，是這個。」

「什麼？」這回換成Mycroft摸不著頭緒，他蹙了一下眉頭。

「你想知道我的臉為什麼都沒變。」

「對，沒錯。這到底——」

「卻沒注意到你自己也一樣？」

「再說一次？」

「Mycroft，你沒聽錯。這是發生在我倆身上的問題：我看起來還是二十七歲，而你看起來也只有三十四。」

Sherlock揚起一個略帶苦澀而嘲諷的笑，「我想這稱不上恩惠。」

「但我已經四十了。」

「當然，我也三十三歲了。你知道問題出在哪裡嗎？」

「我不知道。」Mycroft揉著太陽穴，無力思考——他居然沒有意識到這麼大的事？他半是困惑半是期盼地望向胞弟，後者卻馬上別開了眼睛。

「我也不知道。」Sherlock答腔，「我們應該怎麼做？」

「離開這裡。這是最簡單的方法。」Mycroft瞧了一眼兜裡的懷錶，「越快越好。人們遲早會發現的，到時候會衍生出更多問題。」

兩人展開了漫長的流浪生活——每十年更換一次住所。也正是在一八八〇，他們決議搬到倫敦——龍蛇雜處之地，充斥形形色色的人物。人群永遠都會是最好的掩護，他們可以在這城市裡以最不起眼的方式活著。相對安全的處境讓Holmes兄弟決定分居，他倆都很明白住在一起誰都不自在，只是過去的日子草木皆兵，現在倒沒有這等擔憂——Sherlock圓了他想當偵探的夢，Mycroft沒什麼遠大志向，因為所有事情對他都一樣百無聊賴。最終他選擇在銀行裡工作，同時也避人耳目。

他們都以為這十年能安安穩穩地度過，和以往相同。孰知一八八九，卻發生一場悲劇。

Sherlock應當要活下來——活得比他更久。

但事與願違。

Mycroft遲至那時才終於有了一個志向——他不能再受人操控。這造就了二〇一〇年John看到的景象。祖母綠袖扣？愚蠢。

此刻，他行走在倫敦的大街上，只剩月光與稀落的星子與他作伴。絕對沒有人會認出他，他一向對自己的易容術很有信心——Mycroft喬裝成一位面容醜陋、衣衫襤褸的乞丐，他要去的地方，不是別的，正是警探Lestrade的家中。

他知道Lestrade是和他胞弟走得最近的人之一，但是John Watson？他在報紙上看見了這名字和Sherlock Holmes擺在一塊，以共犯的身份——Sherlock的罪行就是個見鬼的大謊言，不過這個謊言居然還有後續？他必須找到Lestrade問個清楚，儘管Mycroft一直都對蘇格蘭場沒有好感。

Lestrade警探當時是要準備就寢的。這陣子以來，除了一場令人痛心的絞刑、莫須有的殺人罪名，他的妻子還選在這種時候離開他。

Lestrade已換了便袍前往臥房，卻聽見門口傳來一聲巨響——他已讓傭人先歇息，只能自己去開門。他連忙趕過去，門前居然有一位倒臥的男子，滿臉風霜。好心的警探讓那人胳膊搭在自己肩上，扶著他進到室內。前往起居室的路還未到一半，就聽見男人說：

「給我準備一套衣服。還有，把浴室空出來。」

*

Lestrade記得見到這個奇怪男人——或者他該改口叫他Mycroft Holmes——的第一眼，明明見著了一頭髒亂的黑髮、一件破爛的外衣，那人臉上甚至長了麻子。但此刻坐在自己面前的居然是個不折不扣的紳士，這讓Lestrade不由得正襟危坐——儘管是在自己家中。

「先生，你來這裡的用意是？」警探發問，看著Mycroft理了理領子。自己的衣服在他身上好像有點太合身了。

「誰是John Watson？」

「John……？」

「John Watson。報紙上寫他是Sherlock Holmes的共犯。他是誰？」

Lestrade聽了這問話，不免有些難過，卻也想起自己有義務保護逃往加萊的那個年輕人。Sherlock於Lestrade就像兄弟一般的存在——好吧，或許他的角色更像是監護人——John對他肯定有別的意義，Sherlock從來不做無謂的事。他深信不疑。

「我不知道。」Lestrade拙劣的撒謊技巧自然騙不過Mycroft，只見那人面部肌肉微微抽動一下。

「你很依賴Sherlock Holmes。他真正熟識的人沒有幾個，而你又隔三差五地去找他——告訴我你知道的所有。」

「為什麼？」後知後覺的警探才想起這位男子的姓氏，「你是——」

Mycroft覷起眼睛，「Sherlock的親哥哥。」

*

「Dr.Watson和Sherlock有過一面之緣，在Sherlock被押往牢獄之前，他叫住了那個醫生。Dr.Watson小時候住在奧爾德肖特，後來全家搬到倫敦。他到過阿富汗，在戰場上被射傷了肩膀——這些是他的朋友告訴我的。」Lestrade吁出一口氣，「我對他的了解不太多。他的鄰居、病患也是，他不怎麼會提起自己的私人生活。」

謎一般的私生活。Mycroft想。

「他住在倫敦挺久了。有個人聲稱認識他，還被他揍了一拳。但可信度不知道有多少，因為那傢伙還說Dr.Watson的臉整整六年都沒有變化，開什麼玩笑？接著這件事在人群裡傳開，許多民眾都表示自己見過這種『不老人』。甚至還有一種說法，認為這是一種巫術……」

有些事情不太對勁。

「『不老人』？」

「對。就是人們創造出來的詞，沒什麼特別的。」

至此，Mycroft居然躊躇起來——一個很可能與他胞弟相同症狀的人，也是Sherlock看上的人。他為什麼叫住他？偵探一定有自己的理由。他該讓這件事到此為止，還是古道熱腸一回？

「他現在在哪裡？」

Lestrade頓了一下，「我不能回答這個問題。」

「可悲的金魚。」黑髮男人短促地笑了一下，卻有些自憐的意味。或許，可悲的是他，而非頭腦簡單的眾人。

「先生，你在說什麼？」警探看上去有些惱火了，誰知道好心收留一個男人，除了被訊問，還要看那一副高傲的神態——

「他們說的，都是真的。」

「什麼？」Lestrade不以為意晃晃手裡的水杯，八成是自己聽錯了。

「確實有這種人——擁有不老的面容。實際上，坐在你面前的人就是。被絞死的那個人也是。還有那個醫生——我還不確定，但有八成把握。我不想傷害他，可我需要找到他。現在，告訴我，John Watson在哪裡？還有，讓我和他的朋友談談。」

*

要找到Watson一家的住所不是件易事，他花了不少時間。畢竟Watson是個普遍的姓氏，再加上John Watson在奧爾德肖特的親人都已不在人世。為了不讓自己白忙一場，他決定先到南英格蘭看看。如果他的面容也不會老去，家鄉說不定有人能夠佐證——機會渺茫，Mycroft卻還是這麼做了。這一切都是為了Sherlock。

最終他是從一位精明幹練的女子口中得知Watson一家的消息，而那位女子正是Anthea。她擁有過人的記憶力，知道鎮上每一戶人家的姓名與狀況。Mycroft用一筆不小的金額僱用了她。他明瞭這趟旅程定是艱辛，就算千金散盡也無所謂。畢竟，他的人生恐怕還長的很。

儘管在奧爾德肖特沒有得到他想要的結果，Mycroft還是前往了法國。他在加萊結束與John Watson的會面之後就讓Anthea回到英格蘭，他選擇浪跡天涯，直到重新踏上倫敦土地的那一天。

他在一個下著雪的夜晚發現了奇蹟——那絕對能稱得上奇蹟。

卻也幾乎稱得上災難。

*

1.文內的酒館設定為餐酒館，所以會提供甜點。

2.波特酒與巧克力甜點是一種絕佳搭配。不僅不會搶走彼此風采，味道還能相輔相成。


	6. Chapter 6

倫敦，二〇一一。

該死的前功盡棄。

我從水龍頭接了一捧水，全潑在臉上。沾在睫毛上的水珠令我視線模糊。我眨眨眼睛，兩手撐在洗手槽兩側，傾身向前，在鏡子裡看見那張一百多年沒變的面孔。

我應該要習慣的，可有時還是免不了怨天尤人。我用手背抹去下頷的水滴，放任它們順著指尖落在地板上。

事情不該是這樣。最初選擇和他住在一起，是為了近距離觀察他的一舉一動——我要知道他是誰，純粹只是耍點小聰明，還是某個組織派來的手下？

這並非被害妄想。我想起Mycroft給的文件袋。

「Moriarty。」

我聽見這個陌生的字眼之後抿了一下嘴唇。

「他是生物教授，多年來一直對我們這一類人很感興趣。他基本上是遊走黑白兩道的人物，不怎麼正派。」

「所以，」我嚥了一下，「他想做什麼？」

「尋找白老鼠——」Mycroft指向我，「還有實驗。慘無人道。」

和Sherlock同居一段時日，我沒有發現什麼異狀。上次的意外被歸類為無心之過。許多次，我都發現他死死盯著我瞧，好似他正嘗試用眼神交流替代許多他沒說出口、也不想說出口的語句。

好比道歉。

我用毛巾抹了抹臉。

這麼說來或許弔詭。我自知心中縱然矛盾抗拒，但更大一部分是傾向信任Sherlock的。這一點道理也沒有，像一種愚蠢、詭異、無端而起的忠誠。更像一個軍人對待他的國家、像一個信徒對待他的信仰。

我相信他不會傷害我。

我也沒辦法忍受我倆之間的沉默。所以，我走向橫躺在沙發上的Sherlock，開口：

「我有件事想和你商量。」

破冰。大概吧。人際關係總是最麻煩的問題，無論過了多少年都是這樣。就如同談論天氣是最不傷和氣的話題。

Sherlock沒看向我，只是望著天花板，一副慵懶的樣子，「現在？」

「你在忙嗎？」

「我不確定你是否要在我貼三片尼古丁貼片的時候討論，」Sherlock向著窗戶瞇起雙眼，午後日光漸趨柔和，我看見他的睫毛微微一顫。「你們的問題大部分連一片都用不上。有點小題大作了。」

我應該對他發火，或者怒目而視。令人驚奇地，我居然只是喃喃抱怨一句，接著認份地聳肩，「我今天路過一間流浪動物收容所。」

「然後？」

「我看見一隻牛頭㹴。牠是被拋棄的，走起路來有點跛。牠的名字是James，因為牠是在龐德（Bond）街被發現的。你知道，其實我在想——」

Sherlock一臉不可思議地瞪大雙眼。我僵直著背脊站在矮几邊，垂下頭，像個被處罰的孩子。

James被拴在室內一角。我經由玻璃門窺見了牠的相貌。那隻牛頭㹴發散著有別於其他犬隻的哀傷，眼裡有一股難以言喻的滄桑。是的，滄桑——有人會用這個詞形容一隻狗嗎？我很好奇James的過去發生了什麼，又是什麼原因使牠跛足？但工作人員只是搖搖頭，表示他也不清楚。

「你的眼睛不符合你的年齡。它們比你老上許多。」

我不禁思考，Sherlock是不是也在我眼裡看到了什麼——雖然把我自己和一隻牛頭㹴相提並論似乎不太妥當。

我將手伸到James面前，牠湊上來聞了聞，接著伸出舌頭舔了一下。

「牠似乎挺喜歡你的。」工作人員朝我微笑。

「是嗎？」我緩緩抽回手，思緒回到了十九世紀。奧爾德肖特。我們的房子前面有一片草坪，曾經，一個男孩和一隻牛頭梗在草坪上嬉戲。

「——我想把James領養回來。呃，小時候我也養過一隻牛頭㹴。但是我想還是需要和你先談談……」

Sherlock不知何時已經闔起了眼睛，他喃喃地念著什麼，聽起來像個綽號：「Red Beard.」

在一個與不悅、反對、憤怒相比，更像是痛苦的皺眉之後，Sherlock就只有簡短卻堅如磐石的一句：「不。」

「為什麼？」

「就是不。」

「Sherlock，你得給我一個理由，」我吞嚥，下一個出口的音節顯得破碎而沙啞，「你不知道這對我有多重要。」

是的，他不會知道，也不會相信有這麼一回事。我需要一個使過去不被抹滅的方法。我想記得一世紀以前的事。我需要記得。

「這對我也同樣重要。」他說，「醫生，你不是唯一一個藏著故事活下去的人。」

「但——或許，你能告訴我……」

「意義何在？」

「我們是朋友。」噢，去他的，我到底說了些什麼？我為什麼要知道Sherlock的過去？我為什麼要把他當作「朋友」？

「啊，是的，『朋友』。」Sherlock的語氣與Lestrade來訪的那天截然不同。一種近乎於難過的感受正在擴散。

不、不、不。Sherlock說過的，「我沒有朋友。」

他沒有朋友，我也從來不是他的朋友。

「對。我認為，我們可以解決這些。告訴我你的故事。」我不知道自己怎麼有臉說下去，更不知道自己怎麼沒有意識到這個對Sherlock提出的要求是多麼無理而不公。

「就如同你從不對我提起你的過去？醫生，我知道你在逃避什麼——好吧，或許我不知道。但，請你注意，這是等價交換。我們難道不能裝作什麼都沒發生就好嗎？把那些被稱為回憶的東西從硬碟裡拋棄，永遠都有新的資料需要寫入。」

「所以？」

「結束這個話題。現在。」

Sherlock翻過身。我不知道他究竟是惱怒還是哀傷，但我想就算他面對著我，我也無法從他的臉上讀出任何情緒。他總是那樣。

或許，他是對的。

我們都應該藏著故事、藏著脆弱、藏著淚水活下去。如此一來，我們就能在睜開雙眼的一日之始開始編造一個「今天依然美好」的謊言，騙過自己，也騙過他人。

朋友。

一個該死的、由信任與情感組成的字眼。一觸即碎。

我披上外套，將221B的鑰匙與臥房抽屜的鑰匙錯開放在不同口袋。

我走出公寓。如果Sherlock執意如此，那我倆之間就不必存在誠實。

因為在二〇一一，吐露實情既不容易，更沒有必要。

這個世界需要謊言——它不會因為我的剖白變得溫柔。

*

加萊，一九〇〇至一九一四。

「Monsieur（先生）……這不正常。太不正常了。」

Luc的表情帶點驚奇，也有幾分困惑。

「怎麼了？」

「你在這裡已經十年了。這時間不算短。」

「Oui.（是。）我很感激你讓我留在這裡。」

「但是，我有件事想請教你。」

「當然。」

「為什麼十年來，你的長相都沒有變？對於這個，我真的非常好奇。」

老天，我早該預料到這件事——不管在英國還是法國，人們的好奇心都是一樣的。一樣危機四伏。

「啊，注重飲食吧。」我僵硬地笑笑，「畢竟我是位醫生。」

當晚，我收拾行李、留下房錢，從旅館後門溜了出去。在一個地方待了十年就是有這種好處。

我前往南法，感受與故鄉大不相同的風土人情，但我心知肚明這不是長久之計。我想找到Mycroft，可他在那個晚上之後就與我徹底失聯。在我想出一個恆久的解套方案以前，戰事爆發——一次大戰開打。我選擇漂洋過海到大西洋的另一邊。我不得不重新開始。

這可能會是一件好事。

那年，我六十二歲——或者說，依然二十九歲。

*

倫敦，二〇一一。

如果你沒泡過酒吧，別說你是倫敦人。

當我盯著玻璃杯壁凝結的水滴，居然扯出了一個對於現況諷刺不已的笑——酒鬼，是的，就是酒鬼。我從來沒有戒除過什麼，只是從老菸槍變成癮君子，再變成一個該死的酒鬼。只是在不同的成癮物質間來回，天殺的，這到底有什麼意義？我甚至不太確定我活在這世上還能有什麼意義。我寧可相信是最近的天氣特別糟。陰雨連綿總是能把人逼瘋。

誠實、誠實、誠實。他媽的誠實。你看過無數個學不會說謊的可憐人的下場，許多時候比不上一個油嘴滑舌的渾球。老天，我肯定是醉了。

有人在談論失戀，有人在談論如何被資本主義壓榨，也有人在談論英超的戰況——醒醒吧，John Watson，你還在期待有人能和你談談十九世紀的阿富汗？那場戰役如何凶險，以至於你身上多了一個彈孔？

沒有、沒有、沒有。我灌一口酒。

一切看起來都很模糊，痛楚卻是異常清晰。我的頭疼得厲害，大概是感冒的徵兆。我體內的血液流了一世紀，不斷有細胞新生與死亡——一抽一抽的頭疼依然是一世紀前的頭疼。倫敦的烏鴉如一世紀前鳴叫得那般嘶啞蒼涼。一八八〇年的流彈還卡在我肩膀裡。那是一種紀念品。我並沒有打算要把它拿出來，那顆子彈待得太久了，許多手段都像多餘。

更多酒精、更多嘈雜的人群——我是習慣在221B自己喝悶酒的，但偶爾還是得出來透透氣。漸漸從數月一次，到一月一次。現在則是每週一次。

我不知道為什麼——但好像有必要這麼做。

「嘿，夥計，你他媽的幹什麼？」

打哪來的老粗？這段記憶委實破碎，我記不清那個人的長相，只記得他開口迎面而來的酒氣。

「別站在這裡，你擋住了我的路，蠢蛋。」

「不好意思？」

「噢，『不好意思』？你看起來就像個娘們。你甚至不敢抬頭看我。走開，小姑娘，這位置是給真正的男人坐的。」

我確實茫了，全世界都在旋轉，「我警告你，」我忍住胃部的不適，「我殺過人。」

我當然殺過人。不只一次。

「開始耍狠了？不錯，很有趣，往我的臉上來一下試試？讓我見識見識你殺過人的雙手，哈——」

通常，我不會因為這幾句無理的咒罵而大動肝火。可今天不同。摔碎的玻璃杯令我成了全場焦點。低調，Watson，低調。但我不是Watson。

我是Smith。Hamish Smith。

酒吧裡呼聲四起。我的拳頭居然有些疼。有人把我向後扯，這可怕的熟悉感讓我死命掙扎。不知道是哪個天才的點子，灌了我更多伏特加——好吧，至少他用了比較不暴力的方式讓我暈過去，而且這是必要的。真是謝了。

有一些景物、人事能讓你辨明現實與夢境。當我看見那些木製櫥櫃與窗外的草坪，我就知道這是夢了。

我看見桌上擺著兩杯茶。

我看見Mary。

「John，」她說，「你看起來白得跟紙一樣，怎麼了？」

我說過要帶Mary回到奧爾德肖特，但總有些事阻擋我的去路。可笑的是，那些障礙還是我親自安置的。我怕他們失望。我怕自己對家鄉的認知會被推翻。觸景傷情？可能吧。我有數不清的理由不回老家。

在夢中，我回到了那裡。和Mary一起。桌上的茶冒著縷縷白煙。

「妳說我怎麼了？」

「很……憔悴。你遇上什麼問題了？」

「什麼都沒發生。（Nothing happens to me.）」

我多麼希望這會是一句實話。

「不，John。你太習慣說謊——尤其是關於自己的謊言。無論那是好的還是壞的，都是謊言。」

「Mary，妳明白，我真的——」

「別說你沒事。」

我該怎麼對別人提起這個？我活得太長？我不會變老？是的，我當然有事。世界認為我是一個謊言，我只能順著他們的意。在帷幕降下以前，必須足夠敬業。

Mary在我再次開口之前就倏地起身，走向外頭陽光明媚的草坪。我隨後也跟了過去，卻沒有看見她的身影。

我反而看見了Sherlock。

這種感覺很奇妙——你明知道這不可能，除非真的有什麼時空旅人，否則Sherlock不該出現在此時此地。他站在一棵毛櫸樹下，黑色陰影、黑色鬈髮、黑色大衣。我居然一點也不感到訝異，似乎Sherlock本該如此。

錯了。錯得徹底。

「Sherlock？」我喊他。卻沒得到回應。

「嘿，Sherlock。你把我弄糊塗了。」

依然沉寂。

最後一次，我走向他的背影，在距他一步之遙的地方停下，正要伸出手，卻聽見Sherlock一貫低沉的嗓音：

「John。」

我大汗淋漓著醒來。

這是夢魘。絕對是。

*

插曲：倫敦，二〇一一。

Sherlock並不明白自己到底是怎麼回事。通常不去干涉他人隱私會讓一切簡單許多，但Hamish Smith永遠無法讓他眼不見為淨。相反，他不在的時候，Sherlock只感到煩躁、揣度在腦裡甚囂塵上。

他不必親自開口詢問。從一個人的袖口，就能夠得知許多資訊。他知道Hamish最近出門的目的地十之八九都是酒吧。他不太會讓自己完全醉倒，他到家時還能自己上樓梯，或者要Sherlock給他倒杯水。

每個人都需要對某種物質產生依附。以Sherlock來說就是香菸和古柯鹼。這並不可恥，只是可能會讓你少幾次呼吸城市汙濁空氣的機會。

一如往常，Sherlock還在猜測Hamish會前往哪一間酒吧，又或點了什麼酒，答案卻自己找上門來。

「快把你的室友帶回家。他醉得像條蠕蟲。」

*

「你難道不來幫——算了，我就把他扶到車裡，反正你們家還有十幾層階梯要走。」Lestrade一行扶著那個金髮的醉鬼，一行嘀咕著。Sherlock只是替他打開車門，一動不動地站在左近。

「室友。只是這樣？」警探終於把Hamish的雙腿塞進車裡，關上門。這句話像是種質問。

「不然你還希望是什麼？」

「難說。冷血無情的諮詢偵探也可能會有這麼一天。」

Sherlock翻了個白眼，「你腦袋裡只剩下肥皂劇劇情嗎？」

「當局者迷。」Lestrade離去以前說，「對他好一點。他醉得很慘，除了揍斷了隔壁顧客的鼻樑，嘴裡還一直念叨著自己是第五諾森伯蘭燧發槍團的成員。他沒有從軍吧？」

Sherlock腳步一滯。

「沒有。」他說，打開前座車門，「晚安，警探。」

*

他只是覺得這個人很特別。

這位醫師清楚地告訴Sherlock他並沒有菸品成癮，而Sherlock也確實沒有看過Hamish抽過任何一根菸。但他卻在Hamish的手指上看見被香菸燻黃的痕跡。除此之外，你猜他還在Dr.Smith的外套口袋裡看到什麼？一盒低焦油香菸。偵探見過那種菸盒。這讓Hamish每一句勸Sherlock戒菸的話語都顯得無力。

這令人很難不去聯想到彌天大謊。他就像過著不屬於自己的人生。

他為什麼要這麼做？Sherlock把室友扶上十七層階梯，一腳才剛跨進起居室，渾身酒氣的那人就叫嚷著要洗澡——他以為Hamish會是個老成持重的人，但喝醉的他就像個孩子般揮舞雙手，Sherlock不得不應他的要求把他扔進浴缸裡——雖然這個動作更像是在賭氣。他將手伸進Hamish身上的口袋，拿出菸盒與221B的鑰匙以及很明顯是醫生房裡櫃子的鑰匙。他沒換過鎖。他將這些東西放上矮几。

「隨你吧，見鬼。」偵探喃喃著，虛掩門扉，他還是擔心一個爛醉的傢伙會把自己溺斃在浴缸裡，所以Sherlock留了一條門縫。他並不希望被帶去警局偵訊。未幾，他聽見水流聲，但三十分鐘後，水流聲卻沒有停歇。

Mrs.Hudson告訴他，Hamish和他相較，Sherlock就是個麻煩製造者。但此刻，醫生才像是那個不折不扣的troublemaker。浴室地板漫滿了由溫轉涼的水，卻絲毫沒有沖淡Hamish的醉意。他依然軟綿綿地癱在浴缸裡，Sherlock上前測了他的脈搏。很好，還活著。

偵探放乾水，盯著醫生起伏的胸膛。他從未這麼近距離而長久地觀察他，因為這是不被允許也毫無可能的。Hamish似乎害怕他，儘管他曾經否認過。

Sherlock知道要讓Hamish不著涼只有把他帶離浴缸一種方法，而要把他帶離浴缸且不把家裡弄得一團糟也只有一個辦法——好吧，也許他能夠選擇讓他著涼？這樣省事多了。偵探抿起嘴唇。

其實Sherlock並不在乎。但是他知道他的室友肯定會在乎——正常人都會在意的。但Hamish不是正常人。至此，Sherlock有些洩氣，他沒辦法那麼篤定。在Hamish身上做出的任何推理都必須謹慎。

Sherlock取來一條浴巾，捲起袖子，開始把那些浸了水的衣物從室友身上剝下來。這些濕透的布料讓他活像支拖把。蠢得可以。

Hamish睡得異常地沉，感覺像連著十個夜晚沒闔眼。這些動作，Sherlock並未刻意放輕，但醫生始終只是緊閉雙眼。當Sherlock從浴缸裡把他扶起來，靠在身上裹著浴巾時，Hamish也只是輕哼一聲。

接下來？其實答案很明顯。很不幸地，醫生的四角褲還在滴水——偵探還沒有不通人情到會讓室友一絲不掛的地步——為了避免糟蹋無辜的地毯，以及不讓醫生著涼，Sherlock只能把Hamish丟到自己房間床上。所以他這麼做了。

Sherlock的體力與臂力並不差，事實上是相當不錯的，不過此刻他不明白自己的吐息怎麼會亂了套。

有些事情不太對勁。

窗戶是栓上的，不會有風灌進來，但那片薄薄的透明玻璃無法阻擋微弱燈光灑進室內，也灑在醫生身上。所有的外來光線最終混合成鵝黃色，勾勒出醫生的身體曲線。

該死。

Sherlock發現自己完全無法將視線從眼前的景象移開。或許，攫住他目光的理由其實沒那麼理性，但至少他自己是這麼解釋的：

他從來沒有看過這麼吸引他的身軀。

Sherlock看過停屍房裡以各種形式慘死的屍體，不過那些都比不上這個。或許是因為Hamish還活著？這種比較似乎不太恰當。

刀痕、槍傷、刺青。充滿了故事，雖然感覺並非什麼皆大歡喜的過去。Sherlock屏息，幾乎是帶著敬意凝視著醫生的睡顏。那如釋重負的表情。那無憂的表情。那平和的表情。他忍不住伸手。

刺青。在右肩。Sherlock輕輕翻動他，這刺青範圍不大，大部分在後背，只有一小塊在肩頭。那是哥德體字母「N」。

刀傷。在左手。劃過了整個下臂。雖然已經癒合，但還是看得見痕跡。Sherlock知道創傷後的皮膚色差是什麼樣子。他似乎明白醫生為什麼總是穿著長袖襯衫了。

槍傷。他的推理只對了一半。不只一個，而是兩個。一個在左肩，一個在腹部。Sherlock真想拿高倍放大鏡來仔細瞧瞧這些傷口，但他的大衣此刻正掛在餐椅上頭。

Sherlock的手指因為過度頻繁的實驗與清潔而乾燥脫皮，脫皮的手指能夠使一切觸覺失真。可當偵探拂過那些傷口，他卻能感受到鮮血與疼痛。

他受過的傷只有這些？肯定不只。

你到底經歷了什麼？

Sherlock想起Hamish常常表現出的退縮。他知道他在撒謊，卻懶得追究。他多麼希望自己能夠信任他，信任他的每一句話，無論真有其事還是信口胡謅——這樣會簡單許多。但作為一名偵探的職業道德讓Sherlock明白這不可能。是非總是分明。太過分明。他只能選擇不聞不問。

擺在眼前的這一切，讓視若無睹變得難如登天。

你到底經歷了什麼？

不只Sherlock想信任Hamish，偵探也希望醫生可以信任他，他要怎麼辦到？要怎麼讓Hamish對他不再懷有戒心？他向來對人關係不怎麼在行，一個字眼卻躍入腦海。

愛。

有些事情不太對勁。

在他尚未意識時，答案就昭然若揭。

他想讓他信任他。但愛肯定不會是一個好方法。

或許這一切從來就不如Sherlock想的那麼理性。

「Mary。」Hamish喃喃念了一串，但Sherlock只聽到一個名字。他的思緒亂成一團，他決定離開這個房間。

另一個聲音讓他頓了一頓。

「Sherlock。」

這是夢囈。肯定是夢囈。Sherlock加快腳步，卻聽見房裡的動靜多了起來。他醒了。

偵探拿起沙發上的小提琴。這種時候適合保持冷靜。適合假裝冷靜。他的手心微微出汗。

「Sherlock。」房裡的人說。置若罔聞越來越困難，尤其是看過那些怵目驚心的傷痕之後。

你經歷了什麼？

「Sherlock，你在嗎？」

該死。

他走入房間。面對醫生不再簡單了。或許從來就不簡單。

答案昭然若揭。令人煩躁。


	7. Chapter 7

紐約，一九三二。

兩年。再兩年。我在紐約的生活即將結束，之後我就會像離開倫敦、離開加萊、離開費城一樣同樣離開紐約。我著實希望自由女神能夠永遠屹立不搖，這樣我就能在百年之後於同一地點仰望著她的火炬，並且說：「自由照耀世界*。」

我不知道我還能活多久——常人的老化速度在我身上一點也說不通，Mycroft也沒告訴我這場遊戲究竟何時結束——或許連他自己都不知道。

我會死嗎？

很可惜我不能針對這個疑問做實驗。儘管我渴望知道答案。

我稍微改動了個人背景：John Watson，二十九歲，因為一戰逃到美國又生意失敗，目前只想找一份餬口的工作——完美。

大多數雇主聽到這裡就會起惻隱之心，而我也無須多加解釋。大西洋另一邊的往事就像沉進了一萬英尺之下——但願真的如此。

我在紐約的工作地點是一間當舖。老闆Francis Merton是個和善的肥胖男子，留著有些滑稽的小鬍子。他對我的事情從不過問——如果我遇到囉嗦的雇主，肯定會立刻辭職。

這天，我看著Merton把客人拿來典當的藍寶石項鍊鎖進櫃子裡。他頭也沒回地對我說：「今天讓你早點下班，Watson。」

「為什麼？」我倚著牆面，揚起一邊眉。莫非我要被解雇了？

「回家慶祝老婆的生日——」他對我眨眨眼睛，「小伙子，你結婚了嗎？」

「沒有。呃——好吧，其實有。曾經。」

我大概是把這句話說得太輕描淡寫了，才會導致Merton的下一個問題：

「她也在美國？」

「不。」我盯著掩上的門扉，巴不得馬上破門而出。為了避免更多問句，我選擇實話實說：「她死了。」

他給我一個憐憫的眼神——我最厭惡的眼神。

「抱歉。」Merton搔搔自己稀疏的頭髮，場面一時有些尷尬。於是我向他道別，走上街頭。

下午四點的天空還是明亮的，幾朵潔白的雲自空中掠過。這麼晴朗的天氣在倫敦並不常見——或許我該忘了那個地方。我晃晃腦袋。

「Watson？John Watson——」

那是一個年邁男子的聲音。語句裡的顫音與氣聲令人有種說話者用盡畢生氣力，只為了道出一個名字的錯覺——但我回頭的原因不是他有多麼聲嘶力竭，而是——

我認得這個人。

回頭。這位男子的驚訝肯定不亞於我——可能更勝一籌。

Mike Stamford。

「我的老天，Watson，真的是你。我還懷疑自己是不是看錯了。」

他已是遲暮之年，臉上滿是歲月的刻痕。Stamford的眼睛本來就不大，現在更是只剩下一條細縫。他拄著拐杖，佝僂著朝我走來，步履蹣跚而費勁。

「瞧我這老花眼，」他說，「你看起來就跟四十年前沒兩樣——唉，我真羨慕你，體魄還這麼強健。」

千萬不要羨慕我。這並不值得羨慕。

我們在附近廣場的一張長椅上坐下。

「那麼——過得如何？」我裝作隨意地問道，實際上卻如坐針氈。我該向他披露這一切嗎？可憐的Stamford，這種時候對他說謊實在沒有必要。

「你離開之後的一、兩年，我就失業了。我有個熟人在美國經商，剛好缺個幫手，我就和他一起來到這片土地，賺了不少錢。後來歐洲烽火連天，我和他在英國都沒有親人，乾脆在這裡定居下來。可惜的是，他已經不在了。聽他孩子說是在睡夢中過世的。活到這把年紀，我也希望能像他一樣，安詳辭世。」

我沒有吭聲，陷入了沉思。

為什麼是我？為什麼那個與眾不同的是我？那些對社會、對世界產生重大影響及偉大貢獻的人才應該擁有不老的能力——我相信他們能活得比我更有價值。

「Watson？」

「呃，怎麼了？」

「我說，」Stamford推了一下眼鏡，「你怎麼來到美國的？」

「我一九〇〇之後離開加萊，到南法走一遭。德國人打來的時候，我就在波爾多。」我苦笑，「能逃就趕緊逃了，儘管南法的風景真的挺漂亮。」

「你會想家嗎？」

「什麼？」

「英國——倫敦，或者奧爾德肖特。」

「有時候。不太常。」不知道Stamford是否知道我失怙失恃的事實，但我不打算提起。

「我還挺想回去的。只可惜——」Stamford的手杖在地上戳了兩下，「年紀太大，沒辦法。」

再一次，我抿緊了嘴唇。

「Stamford，我有件事想說。」

「請便。」

「你的眼睛沒有問題。」

「你說什麼？」

一隻鴿子停在我倆面前的地上，牠歪著頭看了我一眼，又接著拍動翅膀飛上對面民宅的煙囪。

我深吸一口氣，告訴他整個故事。

*

「Watson，這——」

「我知道你想說什麼。」

「你二十九歲——」他貼近我的臉仔細看了看，「老天，都能當我兒子……」

「甚至孫子。」

他笑了。但我可笑不出來。

「我會替你保守好這個秘密，」Stamford吁出一口氣，「我不知道該說什麼，祝福？安慰？似乎都不太對。」

「我也這麼覺得。」我聳聳肩，看著人們急躁的步伐來來往往。我像一座半身像或者一顆橡樹，經歷風霜雨雪、春去秋來。在時光的洪流裡與之浮沉。

直至鏽蝕凋零。

縱然我不知道那會是什麼時候。

「肯定很多人想和你一樣。」

「最好不要，」我動一下鞋尖，一顆石子往旁滾去，「你幾乎沒有辦法昂首挺胸活著。你不得不撒謊。」

Stamford搖搖頭，「難以理解。」

我不會責怪他——又有多少人能理解？

「這世界本來就難以理解。」

一年後，我參加了他的葬禮。Stamford就和他所希望的一樣，在睡夢中辭世。沒有痛苦、沒有哀傷，興許有後悔——只是感受不到。

站在墓碑前，我到底明白——百年之後，能夠和我一起說出「自由照耀世界」的人，只有我的影子。

朋友與情人，只能成為過往，成為偶爾被緬懷的曩昔，成為茫茫人海裡的似曾相識。

似曾相識。最終你會發現，那只不過是自己一時錯看與錯認。只不過是塵封已久的回憶再次作祟。

當那些情感翻湧上心頭——你必須當心，因為結局只有一個。

我看著紐約的日落，盼望能夠和夕陽一起沒入地平線。

我摘掉帽子，一隻加拿大雁朝著哈德遜河出海口的方向飛去。我發了瘋似地拔腿狂奔，直到每一口呼吸都像種鞭笞，帶著血的腥甜——牠依然專心一意地拍擊翅膀飛往紐約港，我只能倚在石牆上喘息，看那抹黑影在夕照裡燃燒，直至了無蹤跡。

死亡是個休止符，使一切停滯不前。

只是那一刻，我覺得，停滯不前的——似乎是我。

*

倫敦，二〇一一。

完了。

我說話一向不愛誇大其詞，可如今的處境——或者我能想像的處境——只有這個結語能概括。完了。

第一，我被脫光了衣服扔在Sherlock床上。但這不是最重要的。第二，我的菸盒和鑰匙去哪裡了？大事不妙。第三，我身上所有的傷疤和刺青都暴露在空氣中——我不相信Sherlock沒看見。這間接證實了Sherlock的推理沒有出錯，以及我對他說了謊。

現在輪到我假裝若無其事了——不過首要目標還是找回我的菸盒與鑰匙。所以我喊了Sherlock的名字，他面無表情地踱進房間，手裡拿著小提琴與琴弓。這樣的反應令我頗為訝異，我以為他會連珠砲似地問我十幾個問題——可他異常寡言地站在窗前，甚至不看我一眼，只是面向窗子擋住了唯一光源。他的鬈髮在光照下成了尾端帶金的淡棕色。

或許他偶爾也有沉默的美德？遺失鑰匙的心焦讓我忽略了這些細節。我感受到太陽穴還在抽痛。我用兩指揉了揉。Sherlock依然沒面向我。

「你——」我嚥一下，「對我做了什麼？」

這句粗魯的問話沒有得到回答。

「你把我的衣服放去哪裡了？」

Sherlock的琴弓指向門外。但那個方位可能代表餐廳、起居室、甚至樓上的房間。

「那麼，我的東西？」

「香菸？低焦油？」他的話音不帶一點情緒，卻比任何情緒都來得強烈。我緊抓著床緣，從床上坐起，棉被滑落至腹部，一邊還掛在我肩頭，「……對。」

「矮几上。所有的東西都在那。」

是時候結束這場對話了。我翻身下床，一心只想取回我的私人物品，Sherlock卻大步流星走過來擋住我的去路。

「Mary。」他說。我被這名字驚得打了一個寒顫。一定是天殺的夢話。Sherlock的琴弓紋絲不動直指著我的鼻尖。我心虛地別開臉。

「誰是Mary？」他再度問道。這次刻意放慢了語速，像是要讓我擁有無處可逃的覺悟。

「你想讓我說什麼？」

「我已經問過了。」

疼痛完全沒有減緩。雨勢滂沱、狂風大作、一個沒了心跳的嬰孩。

「前女友。」我闔起眼睛，如此一來才能緩和望進Sherlock雙眸時那股揮之不去的不安。

「你有女朋友？」

「曾經。」一百多年前當然算曾經。

「後來？」

我搖搖頭，抿緊嘴唇：「死了。」

雖然了無聲響，但我還是能感受到Sherlock站在身前。他應該要離開的。我希望他能離開。

「明天你得去一趟警局，」這句話讓我重新望向他，那琴弓輕晃了兩下，「你醉酒的時候揍了一個人。」

「聽起來真糟。」

沉默。不知道是我倆同居以來的第幾次。然而此刻的沉默並不可恨，反而像種救贖。

「就這樣。Lestrade明天一早可能會來找你。」

一陣更強烈的疼痛襲來——難以忽視的鈍痛。我用十指抵著腦袋，縮起身子，嗓音嘶啞，「Sherlock，幫我倒杯水……拜託你。」

在疼痛造成的意識模糊與語無倫次之間，我接過Sherlock的玻璃杯，聽見自己對著他說：「我想回家。」

不。John Watson。這麼做沒有必要。

——但也不是每件事都需要一個理由。

「你已經到家了。」

「不是這個，」當冰水將我沖醒，後悔已然太遲，「漢普郡。奧爾德肖特。我想回家。」

Sherlock垂下頭，「你還沒醒。你應該再睡一覺。」

「你能不能……陪我回去一趟？」

他一把奪走我手裡的水杯，徑直走向門口。

我開始後悔了。

就像上次聖誕，我們都沒再提起這件事。Sherlock的那句「你還沒醒。」成功給了我一個好理由遺忘。我只是一時失態。我只是喝醉了。

我當然可以騙過自己。撒謊專家John Watson。

直到某日，兩張車票出現在起居室矮几上。

*

西雅圖，一九七四。

我在美國東岸與西岸之間來回搬遷，偶爾還到中部。或許是地廣人稀的緣故，這幾十年來什麼都沒發生。一個又一個十年過去，我向一個又一個城市告別。簡單、毫無牽掛。我把嘴裡的香菸抽出來，在地上踩熄。

現在，我是一個籍籍無名的餐廳服務生。不會有太多人仔細端詳一位服務生或者清潔工的臉，你的同事也不會那麼在乎，上級甚至不記得你的名字。總有人認為我叫做Joe或Jasper或Jeff。然而這就是我要的。

在餐廳，你幾乎能看盡人生百態。各式各樣的話題都能擺上餐桌討論，你甚至可以從一些細枝末節得知顧客彼此的親疏關係，以及花樣百出的恭維方法。

一塊桌巾，兩組餐具，就是一個全新的戰場。優雅高尚只是皮毛，設計繁複的吊燈只是為醜惡打造的華麗偽裝，人心被折射得支離破碎。

好戲永遠在不可見之處，而且重複上演。令人作嘔。

不過這於我並不造成太大妨礙。今年是一九七四，又到了該離開的時候。一如既往，我收拾著滿桌的杯盤狼藉，卻忍不住偷聽隔壁座位的談話——這幾乎能說是這份工作的唯一樂趣，儘管不太正當。

「Godfrey！」一個棕髮的中年人落座在另一位約莫三十歲的男子身旁，他寬厚粗糙的手掌拍了拍年輕人的肩膀——其實他們對我而言都一樣年輕。

「好樣的，你看起來一點都沒變。你在西部過得如何？噢——你結婚了？」

「忘記和你介紹了，抱歉。這是我的妻子，Irene。我們幾個月前才剛結為連理。」

我用眼角餘光瞥見那個女人。她的臉蛋足以讓所有男人為之傾倒，線條柔和卻不失性格，一雙薄唇紅得像血。她身著一件黑白波爾卡點開襟襯衫與寬管褲，以及一雙俐落的黑色高跟鞋，相當時髦的裝束。

「你也有四十了吧？你的臉看起來一點也沒變老。我們二十六歲分別時，你就長這個樣子。」

那位叫Godfrey的男子有些難堪，而他的妻子臉上掠過一絲訝異，接著饒富興味地揚起唇角。

「別說了，Henry。我也不知道這是怎麼回事。」

「看來西部的生活讓你挺滋潤的。」

「噢，哈，也許吧。」

這個話題就這樣在敷衍的乾笑裡結束，幾枝刀叉被我緊緊握在手中。

「Josh？你還好嗎？」新來的Alton年紀很輕，頂多二十出頭。他走到我對面，替我把瓷盤疊起，「不舒服？」

我輕歎口氣，「是John。我沒事。」

接下來我便一直留意著那桌客人。他們點的東西價位都不高。Godfrey和Henry是同學，Henry此次因公事到西部，順道看看他的老朋友——他們起身離座了，我知道我沒有時間躊躇。就算是我判斷錯誤，也要錯得心服口服。

「先生，先生？」

我走到Godfrey面前，「非常感謝你今天的光臨。」

「嗯，好。不用客氣。」他滿臉疑惑，微微蹙起眉頭。我趁這時候把一張字條塞進Godfrey的口袋。他們一行人繼續說笑著走上大街，只是Irene小姐別有深意地回頭，看向我，並且朝我微微一笑。

那個笑——我肯定需要提防。

我回到餐廳裡，將那一份乏味的工作繼續下去。我衷心希望一切會成功。但我真的是在做善事嗎？這個行為有點像Mycroft，而且那並不是一段美好的回憶。

「看來今年是走不了了，嗯？」

從窗戶望見自己的影子，我喃喃自語。

*

奧爾德肖特，二〇一一。

成為軍醫是我從小就有的夢想。父親的兒時玩伴就是一位軍醫。我見過他幾次，可惜他最後在戰事中喪生——父親反對我從軍的原因非常明白。這就解釋了他為什麼不希望我步上那個人的後塵。

「等你回來——」他氣得渾身發顫，吸了一口菸，「不是殘了，就是死了！」

我確實是差點被打殘了。或許他是對的。或許這個選擇是十八歲的年輕氣盛所致。

方進入大學，我就必須為學費傷腦筋——在經濟壓力下，我去當醫師助手，同時還得省吃儉用才能支持開銷。我早年的生活並不好過，更別提在戰場上發生的事了。

儘管如此，百年後想起這些，已經無關愛恨，全都是懷念——我望著舊宅第應該要在的地方，那裡如今住著甜蜜幸福的一家人，我衷心祝福他們。房子似乎被重建過，煙囪與屋頂都已經不是我記得的樣貌。草坪種滿了水仙、茶花、鬱金香。角落的樹上有一個簡易鞦韆，由粗麻繩與木板製成。

這裡沒有一件事是我熟悉的。

Sherlock站在我身後約五步遠的地方。我不知道他為什麼要這麼做——為什麼要為了我這麼做。

「為什麼？」

我站在起居室問他。

「是你要我陪你回去的，不是嗎？」

「我那時醉了，我根本不知道自己說了什麼。」

「不，」Sherlock覷起眼睛，「你一直知道。」

——我希望他能把我的實話當成謊話。我舔一下嘴唇，抽起一張車票放進胸前口袋。

日落。無數個同樣的日落。英國、法國、美國的日落。我索性坐在長滿青草的小坡上，這個地方大概不久前才下過雨，涼意滲進我的長褲裡。

我不知道自己怎麼會如此疲倦，興許是因為疼痛的折磨。頭疼症狀像不定時炸彈，間隔時間不一。有時一天之內發作好幾次，有時則是隔週發作。

現在我非常確定不是感冒。我想起Mycroft。

「『記憶的疼痛』，」他說，「是種徵兆——代表又有一些記憶要從你腦中抽離。每隔幾年你都會有一段時間飽受頭疼之苦。不需要吃止痛藥，因為毫無效果。大概會維持兩、三個月，熬過就好。」

「你怎麼知道？你經歷過了？」

我認得那個表情——那個避重就輕的表情。Mycroft淡淡地說：「文件裡有介紹。」

我能肯定他吞過藥片。肯定吞過。

看著這一片欣欣向榮的景象，我應該要感到高興的——我應該嗎？牛仔褲上沾了泥巴和草屑，但我不在乎。

直視夕陽讓我眼裡有強光過後的殘影——我的世界充滿了舊生活的殘影，無法擺脫。我幾分悲哀地起身，Sherlock還站在那裡，指間夾著未燒盡的香菸。

Sherlock長了一歲，但看不太出來。總有一天，他會看起來比我還年長——而且快了。他已經二十八歲了。

我走向Sherlock，他吸了一口菸。

「在你的醫生面前大剌剌地抽菸，這樣對嗎？」

「我還沒有把你揍人的事蹟舊事重提，你確定要繼續說下去？」

哪一次？十九世紀或者最近？還是221B裡差些毀掉你鼻子的那次？我自嘲地笑笑。Sherlock沒說話，他大概把這個笑理解成無話可說的尷尬。

「餓了嗎？」

「餓壞了。」

*

房間很溫馨——燈光和寢具都很溫馨，尤其是那一床花紋棉被讓人安心。這間旅館房間有一扇大落地窗，拉開簾子可以看見外頭入夜的景色，幾幢民宅亮著燈光。我打開窗簾，坐在床緣看空中幾點星芒閃爍。

縈繞不去的疲倦感讓我接觸到床鋪的那一剎那就向睡意棄械投降。我面部朝下，展開四肢癱在床裡。然而我還來不及入睡，敲門聲就響起。

「Sherlock？」我往後退幾步，讓他進到房間裡。

「怎麼了？你缺了什麼？」

「不，」他說，「我只是過來看看。」

「其實房型都是一樣的。」

「所以？」

「噢，」我搔搔頭，「我想你可能不知道……」

Sherlock走到窗邊的沙發坐下。那張沙發擺放的角度剛好能讓我倆面對面談話，於是我坐回床緣，「Sherlock——」我微微揚一下唇角，「謝謝。」

但他對我的道謝無動於衷，Sherlock明顯心不在焉，他撇過頭望了一眼奧爾德肖特的夜色，「你知道，我一直對你很好奇。」

那一刻，失望之餘也有訝異。我以為Sherlock是因為我的要求才這麼做，沒想到還有條件。但仔細想想卻也合理，Sherlock不可能無償為我做這些，我勢必得給他回饋——那就看他想要什麼了。

「那並不值得。」

「只要我認為值得，那就是。」

我起身想去拉上窗簾。這個動作並沒有意義，只是為了讓沉默不那麼懾人。我停在窗前，伸出手，卻被緊緊扣住。Sherlock不知道什麼時候到了我身後，攥著我的腕部，「Sherlock？」我嘗試掙脫，這氛圍讓我不安。

「把手放下。」

我照做，而Sherlock鬆開我。

我從玻璃窗上看見自己——還有Sherlock。他盯著我的右肩，像位鑑賞家在觀察古董收藏。

他伸出食指，在我的右肩上寫了一個字母：N。

我深吸一口氣。

我知道他想問什麼。

Sherlock的手還搭在我肩上，我握住它，讓它從身上離開。那是一雙極其優雅，卻也極其致命的手。

「諾森伯蘭（Northumberland），」我的字句在空氣中破碎，謊言重重落地，尖利的碎片刺痛了我的雙眼，我使勁眨了幾下，「皇家諾森伯蘭燧發槍團*。我的父親曾在那裡服役。他是一位軍人，我想記得他——以及他的精神。」

父親。我幾乎要因為這個空前荒唐的謊言而放聲大笑。近乎絕望地放聲大笑。

Sherlock沒說話。他在質疑這件事的真偽——他應該會質疑我每句話的真偽，就連我自己都會這麼做。

「多久了？」

「什麼？」

「這個刺青——什麼時候刺的？」

我咬緊嘴唇，「我不記得了。頂多二十出頭。」

他歎了一聲，接著我感受到一個重量壓在左肩。Sherlock的左手。

「那這個？」

「Sherlock……」我推開他，卻懦弱地不敢望向他的雙眼，只能盯著地板晃晃腦袋，「不。」

我沒有辦法在一天之內說出那麼多謊。或者，我沒辦法在一天之內對著Sherlock謊話連篇。

肩膀上的重量消失了。

「我——我常常覺得，人生少了點什麼。」老天，我又在說什麼鬼話？「有些缺失的東西，但我不知道那會是什麼——很多事情，我已經感受不到，但是我想把它們找回來。一切——一切都很破碎，Sherlock，我——」

看來不僅僅是那雙眼睛。只要Sherlock在身邊，我就想對他坦白。這回真的太過火了，我蹙緊眉頭，但就如同過去做的所有——後悔永遠太遲。

他走近一步，揚起眉毛，「『缺失的東西』？」

「大概是我又神智不清了。你知道，總是會有些……併發症。忽視我的胡言亂語吧。晚安，Sherlock。我累了。」

「恰恰相反。只有這時候的你才是清醒的。」他頓了一頓，視線游離，未幾又聚焦在我臉上，「我認為，你在找的，是這個。」

淺綠。與一層迷霧般的灰——我在那雙眸裡，迷失了一瞬。

——好吧，可能不只一瞬。因為接下來發生的事情一點徵兆也沒有。我根本不知道怎麼發生的。

這個渾帳吻了我。

見鬼。跟一個男人接吻是這種感覺？

我被推擠到落地窗上，背部抵著透明玻璃，夜裡的涼意隔著衣料透進我皮膚裡。Sherlock的吻，灼熱、極富侵略性，像一場森林大火。保持清醒。我必須保持清醒。

我抓著他的合身襯衫，Sherlock的氣息和我一樣紊亂——那一刻，我以為Sherlock與我相同，或者我和他相同——我們都只是普通人，在一個普通不過的地方，做著普通的事。

我渴望他喊我的名字：John。我肯定會喜歡他喊我名字的方式，一個短促的音節能被他幻化出幾百種形式。

我希望他知道我是誰。

我希望他明白。

我希望——

真是見鬼。我可能發瘋了才會有這種感想。

不妙。

我再一次推開他，垂頭看著一滴血落在木質地板上。接著兩滴、三滴。

我就知道這不是對的。

*

我和Sherlock交換了位置。他坐在我的床上，有些不知所措地拿著一疊面紙。

——天知道我怎麼會突然流鼻血？我用嘴吸了一口氣，乾澀不已。

我不確定自己能不能承受這個：我，可能該死的愛上這個叫Sherlock Holmes的男人。如果這件事發生在我出生的那個年代，下場肯定不會太好。已經有Oscar Wilde*做了先例。

但現在是二十一世紀。我吞嚥一下，喉頭像針刺一般疼。

結局只有一個，永遠都只有一個。我看著Mary和Rosamund在面前死去，我不希望下一次是Sherlock。最好永遠都不要有下一次。

別愛上任何人。別對任何人產生感情。

「那是什麼意思？」

那個吻代表什麼？我不知道，所以我必須問清楚。萬一事情根本不是我想的那個樣子？可能Sherlock當下也神智不清——儘管他看起來清醒的很。

他遞給我一張面紙好繼續按在鼻子上止血，起身，卻沒說一個字。

「Sherlock，你不能總是這樣——什麼都不解釋。」我期望聽到什麼答案？沒有。什麼都沒有。我大概只希望他說：「你還沒醒。」

Sherlock在我面前微微俯下身，並不因為那一團滿是鮮血的面紙而退縮。他的氣息噴在我臉上，雙眼在昏黃燈光下竟成了一種我難以描述的湛藍——「看著我。」它們彷彿這麼命令。

「醫生，」Sherlock開口，「我在幫你拼湊你的人生。」

下一瞬，我的視野裡只剩下他的鬈髮。他撥開我的手，吻在我帶血的嘴唇上。

*

 

*：「自由照耀世界」為自由女神像之別稱。

*：第五諾森伯蘭燧發槍團於1935年根據一項法令改為皇家諾森伯蘭燧發槍團。

*：Oscar Wilde（奧斯卡 · 王爾德）在1895年因身為同性戀而遭受審判。1897年獲釋後流亡至法國，1900年因腦膜炎於巴黎去世，享年46歲。


	8. Chapter 8

西雅圖，一九七四。

「很高興見到你，先生。很抱歉，我現在只有普通紅茶，你能接受嗎？」

Godfrey的嘴唇動了一下，口型像在說：「英國佬。」

他瞇著眼睛，若有所思地蹙了蹙眉：「你不是本地人，對吧？」

我提著茶壺的手微微抖了一下，褐色茶水沿著杯子外緣滑落在茶碟上。不管過了多少年，我都不喜歡回想過去——像是箭矢刺進你毫無防備的胸膛。

流彈、手術、大動脈。心因性手部間歇震顫。

我明瞭早已回不去。

「是的。」畢竟口音就足夠明顯。我遞給Godfrey另一組杯盤，「但信不信由你——我六十年前就來到美國了。」

他挺直身子，眼裡似乎有什麼在熠熠生輝，「一九一四？一戰爆發的時候？」

「對。」

「這很明顯和你的年齡不符——」

「那你呢？先生。」

Godfrey欲言又止。他的手指不安地敲著桌面。思忖片刻，他開口：

「你應該是聽到了——我從二十六歲起，就是這個樣子。我想，因為如此，你才會留下你的住址與電話號碼。」

「我相信你的妻子並不知情，而你應該也不太希望她明白？」

想起那個回眸，我輕輕搖了搖頭。

「你說Irene？噢，當然，她根本就不知道——我倆認識時，我向她隱瞞了我的年齡，結果Henry居然——」

「我知道你遇到什麼問題。我已經活了一百二十二年。和我相比，你還年輕的很。」

Godfrey一臉驚訝地看著我，就像Mike Stamford。這個表情對我而言並不陌生。

「這到底是怎麼回事？」

「我不知道，但我們不是唯二的兩個案例。就我所知還有一個……」

「唯三有比唯二好嗎？」

我吞嚥一下，「我相信不只這樣。」

「Irene一定會問起這個，」Godfrey坐在椅子上喃喃，「我該怎麼向她解釋？」

她當然會問起這個。她看見了我。

「盡你所能掩飾。千萬不能說實話。」

「就算是我妻子也不行？」

「對。除非你想讓事情更加複雜。我必須告訴你：你會一直保持這個模樣，不會老去。十年之後如此，百年之後依然。你會看著你愛的、以及愛你的人死去，而你知道這一切無法停止。」

語畢，Godfrey眼裡的光輝消失了。至此我才明白，那原先存在的光芒稱為「希望」。

他以為我會是他的救命稻草。

John Watson，你做了什麼？

「我沒想過這個。」

「你必須想。你必須。你避而不談不代表不存在。」我腦海中閃過Mycroft的黑雨傘，彷彿有人掐住了我的脖頸。

「我已經撒了不知道多少個謊，」我嘗試讓態度與語氣和緩下來，「如果不這麼做，我可能會在監牢或者精神病院裡度過餘生。」

「那麼，你原本的身份是什麼？」Godfrey問道，眼裡盈滿了哀傷與失落。

「我——」我從來不喜歡向他人揭露我的過去。不過此刻，我認為還是實話實說比較好，「我是一位醫生。」

「我從來不喜歡醫生。」這話帶著濃厚的敵意。我聽得出來。

「為什麼？」

「Henry有個朋友在搞生物研究。貌似是在增進人類福祉，但他們做的事不是每一件都光明正大。有太多被封鎖的消息——只是沒有人將它們公諸於世而已。」

「你怎麼能這麼篤定？況且我又不在實驗室工作。我是位軍醫。」

「反正——我是這麼相信的。那些研究結果最後都會進入醫療領域。全部都一樣。」

他有自己的堅持，對於這點我無能為力。

「你愛怎麼想就怎麼想，與我無關。我現在只是一位在餐廳工作的服務生。如果——你需要幫助，可以來找我。」

我還是沒辦法和Mycroft一樣決絕。尤其是目睹了他的希望被踩得粉碎的瞬間。

Mycroft看見的也是這樣的我。我不禁想到。

「沒有必要。」Godfrey理了一下身上的西裝，將茶杯擺回原處，堅定地走向門口。兩手在身側握成拳狀。

那次過後，我以為我不會再見到他——確實，好幾個月，他都沒有來找過我，於是我開始計劃離開西雅圖。

然而，一日，我有了一個訪客。

Irene Norton。

*

倫敦，二〇一一。

「門環。」

Sherlock沒頭沒腦地在計程車裡說了這麼一句，臉上居然還有幾分怒意與嫌惡。

「我不懂。」我坦誠相告。大多時候，我都不知道這個諮詢偵探到底在想些什麼。我推開車門，司機從後車廂裡拿出行李箱，Sherlock卻還一副憤憤不平的模樣。

「堅持掛正的門環？無用的強迫症。噢，不，也許他只是想要昭告天下他的來臨——他應該好好去做根管治療，我相信療程還沒結束。他不可能花一整個下午待在牙醫診所，療程一定分成好幾次。」

「誰？什麼根管治療？」

「一個嗜甜的胖子。」

我仍舊一頭霧水。Sherlock和我上了二樓，打開起居室門扉，眼前的景象卻讓我比原先更困惑。

「我知道你找了一個室友——」沙發上的男人覷起眼睛看向我的方向，但明顯說話對象不是我，「但沒想到是這種的，brother mine？」

我的腦袋一片空白。

「搞什麼？」我重重把行李摔在地上，這不速之客的出現讓我無暇思考，「My——」

名字的主人給了我一個凌厲的眼神，我只好急急停了話，轉而支吾著說：「——God.」

這太不合理了。我以為同樣的姓氏只是巧合，結果事實遠比我想的還要複雜。巧合永遠是最簡單的解釋，因為它本身就不那麼合理。

Sherlock的表情起了變化，整張臉都冷峻起來。我站在他身邊不由自主握緊了雙拳。優秀的偵探無需提問，他能用各種方法得到他想要的答案——好比現在。

「我之前給他看過診。Dr.Smith曾在Walk-in centre*工作。」

「看不出你也有這麼多身體病痛。糖分攝取過多了？」

「別擔心我了，倒是你——一聲不響跑到漢普郡。南英格蘭風景如何？」

「相當優美。可惜的是沒有連環殺手。」

「Dr.Smith，」這會他轉向我，「你和Sherlock一起去的？」

「呃，嗯，當然。」他的語氣像是種質問，於是我也不甘示弱地回擊：「這跟你有什麼關係？」

「這是我哥哥，Mycroft Holmes。」Sherlock為我的疑問提供了解答，而Mycroft眼底掠過一絲得意。

「你哥——」鎮靜下來。我對自己說。

「我知道，這很難相信。」Sherlock的嗓音裡似乎帶著微不可察的苦澀，但我沒有多想，只是向客廳裡的兩位Holmes告退，逃難似地回到樓上房間，鎖上房門。

莫非Sherlock也活了一個世紀？那我這幾個月來根本就是在庸人自擾——不，Sherlock會老，不太明顯，可我看得出來。如果是這樣，Mycroft又怎麼可能是Sherlock的兄弟？他們的年齡可是相差一個多世紀——一個王朝的興衰——這太荒謬了。

我從櫃子裡抽出一份標題為「凍結症」的文件。Mycroft說過，雖然這曾經在六〇年代造成轟動，但由於樣本數有限，許多事情都停留在假說階段，以至於後續研究最終只能被認為是無稽之談。

這是一份一九七五年的研究報告。我沒有察覺什麼異狀，直到內頁出現一個熟悉的名字。

「實驗對象：Godfrey Norton」

*

西雅圖，一九七四至一九七五。

「女士，妳的意思是——」一枝筆從我指間滑落，但我無暇顧及，「Godfrey Norton失蹤了？」

坐在我面前的是Irene Norton，閨名Irene Adler。再次見到她，我就知道我的直覺沒有出錯。

她是一位相當睿智與堅強的女性。睿智。我需要提防的就是這個。

「Godfrey向來不是個細心的人。他從來不知道我在字紙簍裡找到什麼。」Irene Norton極為冷靜地從隨身皮包裡抽出一張字條，絲毫不像丈夫失蹤兩週的樣子。那是我的字跡。用的是餐廳紙巾。

「先生，我或許知道你的困擾。若是假設成真，我想你有權知道實情。希望能接獲你的來電。」

「他以為這種方法能滅跡。」Norton夫人輕哼一聲。

「女士，妳懷疑我和他的失蹤有關？」

「你也可以提出足夠的證據讓我相信是巧合，」她折疊好字條，收進包裡，「一日下午不告而別之後，Godfrey一直很消沉。當晚，我在字紙簍裡發現了這個。John Watson。」

「所以？」

「如果你認為這還不夠可疑，我們能選擇讓警方介入調查。」

四輪馬車。貝克街。手銬。一個我忘記名字的人，但那似乎不太重要。

我不想走回頭路。沒必要讓一切重演。

我將一聲歎息悶在心裡，「妳是否知道Godfrey的真實年齡？」

Irene Norton眼裡閃過那天的困惑，僅僅一瞬，「Godfrey告訴我的是三十歲，不過他看起來更年輕一些。」

「是。那妳還記得他朋友說的話嗎？」

「Henry？噢，恐怕，那只是種調侃。」

撒謊。她在撒謊。要騙過一個以謊言維生的人可不那麼簡單。

「妳就不曾懷疑過？」

「懷疑有什麼用？」

「當然有用。因為妳丈夫壓根就不是個正常人。」

那位女士絲毫沒有不悅的樣子，反而被挑起了興致：「這就是你找上他的原因？」

「沒錯。他不會老，妳可曾發現？」

「我跟他認識的時間不長。」

「妳遲早會察覺的——前提是，他必須安然無恙地回到家中。妳可以用盡餘生去觀察他，接著就會明白我所言不虛。」

她將信將疑，「你有什麼好辦法？或者，推論出他可能的所在？」

我想起那樣既悲憤又無力的眼神。除了Godfrey外還有一個人，一個不得不向命運屈服的人。

我常感覺那名字就在舌尖，但它永遠會在即將出口的那刻化作一陣逐漸麻木的酸楚。

我想不起來。

「妳該問問他的友人，而不是把希望放在一個跟他認識只有一個多月的餐廳服務生身上。」

「Godfrey已經和東部那邊的親朋好友許久沒有聯繫，這次和Henry的會面其實也是不期而遇，他剛好在街上碰見了他。Godfrey對他的過去絕口不提，這部分，我知之甚少。」

我知道他為什麼這麼做。我感同身受。「Godfrey有自己的苦衷。」

「你說得很肯定，」Irene Norton向我傾了傾身，「為什麼？」

「我見過相同症狀的人們。他們會隱藏起自己的某些部分好順應世代——」

「其實那就是你，對嗎？」

我再一次把自己逼到了懸崖邊。

那一刻，我起誓，再也不和聰明人打交道。

「抱歉，女士，讓妳失望了。」我緩緩道，「並不是。」

*

一九七五年初，一個晦暗的早晨，有人找到了Godfrey。他一聲不吭地躺在垃圾堆裡，當清潔工想把他拉起身，Godfrey還毫不留情地在那可憐人手上狠咬了一口。

他被發現時，身上僅剩一條破布。整件案子交給警方辦理。他們給Godfrey做了全身檢查，發現他的情緒極度不穩定，以及體內嚴重超標的輻射接受量。

「兩百五十侖目*，」高個子醫生在我及Irene Norton面前踱來踱去，好像自己才是受害者家屬，「普通情況下，體內出現這麼高的輻射量幾乎不可能。他的工作需要進出實驗室嗎？」

身邊的女士搖搖頭，我則說明自己和病房裡的人只打過幾次照面。

可我突然想起了什麼。

生物研究。

「他們做的事不是每一件都光明正大。」

Henry的朋友。

莫非，他們找上他了？

那他們或許也會找上我。

有了這個令人不安的想法，我急忙向Irene Norton告辭，回家收拾行李。

我必須離開。無論推測是否正確，離開西雅圖都是我此時此刻最該做的事情。

*

我搬離原本的住所，在一間旅店暫時住下。

我原先預計至多停留三晚，但總有意外。

早些時候，我回到原本的租屋處，卻發現Irene Norton已等候多時。

「妳為什麼還來找我？」我無力地坐在椅子上，中指與食指之間夾著一根香菸。我從來沒有戒除過菸癮。

「房東說你會在這個時間回來取信件。」

我蹙眉，「相信Godfrey的事情與我無關。女士，對於妳丈夫的不幸遭遇，我深感遺憾，祝他早日康復。」

「你隱瞞了一些事。我看得出來。」

「我對妳知無不言，言無不盡。」

「罷了，這不是我來這裡的用意。警方的調查已經有了眉目，和Henry那邊脫不了干係，但是我想要在他們找上你之前提醒你。」

「找上我？我和Godfrey沒什麼——」

「看見你把字條放進Godfrey口袋的不是只有我，還有Henry。那天回家之後，我聽Godfrey說了他的為人，他肯定會對此大肆渲染。他能把死的說成活的。」

「Godfrey的失蹤和Henry脫不了干係？」

「對，正是Henry把Godfrey的罕見狀況透露給身邊在實驗室工作的友人——不知是有意還是無心。接著Godfrey就成了實驗對象。」Irene Norton抑制著怒火，平穩地闡述著。不過我可沒辦法那麼冷靜。

「妳覺得『我什麼都不知道』可信度高不高？」

「不同警察採信不同說詞，」她說，「你可以編造一個合理的謊言，或者和盤托出。不過所謂『實情』也不一定有人相信。」

接著悲慘的事終於發生了。

這幾天我都不敢踏出房門一步。我打算擬定好逃亡計劃再謹慎行事。

很明顯老天不想給我這個機會。

我站在浴室裡，門外人聲嘈雜。一個是門房，還有兩個沒聽過的陌生嗓音。我知道他們是警察，我已經聽見「破門而入」在對話裡出現了三次。

不知道為什麼，我突然不想說謊了。

一九七五。在一百二十三年前出生的我，已經活得足夠長。

我不想再說謊了。那一向不是我的作風。

或許我能夠保留最後一點誠實。或許我能對自己誠實。

我拿起刮鬍刀，取出刀片，在左手下臂內側劃出一道長長的口子，從肘窩一路劃到腕部。這口子割得深歸深，但不足以讓我「脫離險境」。

這是在浪費時間。我總是恨我自己為什麼不再決絕一些？這口子明顯是為了讓我反悔而割的。耶穌基督，這可真疼。

我咬著牙盯著自己已經染得血紅的手腕。

橈動脈。就是這裡。

我在手腕上割了另一道口，和原本的傷交叉成了一個十字。我看著手上汩汩流血的十字架，心中竟前所未有地虔誠。阿們。

我開始暈眩。

原先潔白的瓷磚地板被染成了另一種截然不同的顏色，我心中升起一陣歉意，但這些多餘的感受隨著我漸黑的視野褪色。他們最終還是把房間的門打破了。我聽見了。

「快過來，他在這裡！老天，他還活著嗎？」

睡吧，John Watson。我對自己說。

晚安。這該死的世界。

*

倫敦，二〇一一。

再一次，我們又坐在了咖啡廳裡。但這回可不比上次和平。

「Mycroft，我沒有不明事理到這種程度——」

「我卻難以想像Sherlock居然看上你。」

「你什麼意思？」我幾乎想把口袋裡的菸盒丟還給他，「現在要討論的不是我。」

「你帶他去漢普郡做什麼？」

「嚴格上來說，那不是我的決定。還有，你沒有資格過問，我很清楚你不會是Sherlock的手足。」

「John，你親人的逝世已經過了一個多世紀。你應該要向前看，而不是沉湎在悲傷與酒精裡，還要求室友陪著你一起——」

「是他帶我過去的。我——並沒有要求他。」我有些理虧，咬了咬嘴唇，「我只提過那麼一次，而且還醉了。他明明能很合理地認為我是在發酒瘋。」

「你可以拒絕他。」

「Mycroft。」我留意到他有些焦躁地轉著袖扣，「該回正題了。」

「我提醒過你，」Mycroft將十指相抵成塔狀。我曾在Sherlock身上見過這動作——不可能。十九世紀的Holmes和二十一世紀的Holmes肯定沒關聯。「別對任何人產生感情。」

「你哪隻眼睛看到我跟Sher——」積習使然，我即刻反駁。

「我沒有不明事理到這種程度。」Mycroft神情嚴厲地瞅著我。然而這回，我不再逃避，反倒迎上他的視線。

我捏了捏手指，想起Sherlock的兩個吻。一次如熱浪炙烈，一次若月光流瀉。他的眼瞳自迷亂到通透分明，只消一秒時間。事後我回想起這個，確實感到心慌——我愛他嗎？以及，他愛我嗎？

他能愛我嗎？

「是又如何，不是又如何？這是我的人生，我的選擇。你沒資格干涉我，更沒資格干涉他。」

Mycroft的眼神轉成了難得的惱火。

「誰沒有資格？」話音依然理智而冷靜，甚至淡漠。

「讓我看看你有什麼理由讓我信服。」

「噢，是啊，肯定要打破砂鍋問到底，對吧？」Mycroft攪著茶喃喃，「一樣的普通人，一樣的金魚，只是活得長一些。」

「今天沒搞清楚這事，我不會善罷甘休。」我向Mycroft表明了決心。為什麼？因為和Sherlock有關？我不知道。

那人瞧了我一眼，歎息，最終頗為不情願地說：

「他是個孤兒。」

*

插曲：一九八八，海斯廷斯*。

那年冬天格外地冷，連南方的薩塞克斯都是一片銀裝素裹。Mycroft踏碎了雪花走著，路上蕭索淒清，竟沒半個人影。

和John Watson不同，Mycroft回到英格蘭的次數多上許多。儘管去過芬蘭、西班牙等其他國度，可他怎麼也待不習慣。

Mycroft總是能為自己謀到一份還不賴的差事——在各地都能過上不錯的日子。這次他向上頭請了假，到南英格蘭散散心。他這輩子還沒有在冬季造訪海斯廷斯，空氣裡彷彿飄浮著海的鹽粒。

有時他會想起過去，想起一位警探。他的衣服有點緊。是身板問題，還是自己當真發福了？Mycroft時不時會在冊子裡看見這個名字：Greg Lestrade。

那很重要嗎？Mycroft記不太清楚。

有些事無庸置疑是重要的——保持一定的神秘色彩、長袖善舞的才幹、彰顯過人之處又不鋒芒畢露。這些對Mycroft並不難，因為他自小就甘願讓Sherlock成為萬眾矚目的焦點——若是Sherlock愛去，就讓他去吧，有何不可？

間或他也會語重心長——儘管Mycroft明瞭他的弟弟永遠聽不出來——告誡那個小自己七歲的Sherlock別過於張揚，但他總是巴不得讓全世界認可他的精彩演繹。然而他得到的大多時候不是認可，而是一個厭惡的皺眉。十九世紀，人們在憤怒時都還談吐得當，現今會如何，可想而知。

不過也因為不老的症狀，Sherlock才懂得什麼是低調。他不再演繹路人——至少不會高談闊論——他的能力使他成為蘇格蘭場的得力助手，而Sherlock也樂在其中。這樣挺好，Mycroft這麼想。

可誰又能預料到他唯一的手足會因此被送上絞刑臺？Mycroft大概就是從那個時候開始對上帝嫉惡如仇的。

他在一盞路燈旁停下，從口袋裡掏出一支菸，點了起來。母親肯定不會希望他這麼做。

他還想起了一位小個子醫生。這傢伙就更不重要了，他唯一的價值就只是證明了不老症狀不會只發生在Holmes家族身上。但打從Mycroft拿到一份一九七五的研究報告之後，他居然有點擔心那人的安危——也許他擔心的是那叫John Watson的軍醫會連累自己。Mycroft吸了一口菸，沿著雪白的阡陌繼續向前。

他在一張長椅上望見了一個單薄的身影。

那年的冬天格外地冷。但是那個孩子沒有啼哭。

那個孩子馬上吸引了Mycroft的目光。

他頂多五歲，圓圓的臉蛋被深褐色的鬈髮框在裡頭，沾滿了灰撲撲的砂土。那雙淡色眼睛並不普遍，Mycroft這輩子只在另一個人身上看過。男孩身上的綠色毛衣已多處磨損，明顯過大不合身，褲子則是過短，足踝裸露在外。他冷得瑟瑟發抖，卻沒有瞟向Mycroft一眼，自然也沒有流露求助的神情。

「老天。」Mycroft覺著這簡直不可思議。一時之間居然不知如何應對，只在原地呆站許久，緊攥著那把換過好幾次的黑傘。

「你。」Mycroft走上前，而那鬈髮男孩抬起眼睛，未幾又轉而看往海灘的方向。Mycroft再向前一步，男孩沒有畏縮，也沒有表示厭惡。

「你叫什麼名字？」

「我沒有名字。」男孩的話語裡有種與年齡不相稱的冷淡。

「你幾歲？」

「五歲。」

「那怎麼可能沒有名字？」

「Jack說，」男孩動動雙腿，搓搓手，「『被遺棄的孩子都沒有名字。』

他都叫我『嘿，小鬼。』」

「誰是Jack？他住在哪裡？」

「橋下的Jack。」男孩說著便笑了，好似這問題是他所聽過最愚蠢的，「他沒有家，我也沒有。橋就是我們的家。」

「帶我去找他。」Mycroft感覺自己的口吻像種命令，不過男孩不以為然。

「為什麼？」

實在太像Sherlock了。Mycroft抿了抿唇，「我想見見他。」

那時，他心中就已做了決定。

*

「Jack！有個人要找你！」

Mycroft看著那個幾乎是Sherlock重生的男孩蹦跳著走向一位鬢髮花白的流浪漢。被喚名字的老者緩緩抬起臉來，正好與Mycroft對視。

「先生，容許我自我介紹：Mycroft Holmes。」Mycroft跟在後頭，最終停在一根水泥柱子前，蹲下身，「我就單刀直入了，我想帶走這個孩子。我會為他找到一個合適的家庭，並且保證他的安全與健康——」

Jack用幾聲大笑打斷了他的話，「聽著，這不是我的孩子。我那時在路邊找到他，他爹娘都不知去向。這東西，生命力挺強，除了有一陣子營養不良以外，倒沒出啥大亂子。」他摸摸男孩亂糟糟的鬈髮，「帶走他，我耳根子倒清淨許多。但這可不是我能決定的，你得問問這孩子。」

「他當真沒有名字？」

「沒有。」老人說，「我書讀得不多，不敢亂來。」

「但是他卻知道Keats（濟慈）、Bernard Shaw（蕭伯納）*、Ἡρόδοτος（希羅多德）*，還有——」

「噓！胡說。別聽這孩子胡謅。」

「Eliot（艾略特）！」男孩吐了吐舌頭。

Mycroft揚起了一邊眉毛。看Jack扯著男孩的衣角將他拉到自己身旁。

「你願不願意跟他走？他說他叫Mycroft Holmes。」

「他看起來不那麼討厭。」

「這是肯定的意思？」

男孩聳聳肩，好似事不關己。Mycroft朝他伸出一隻手，他不為所動。倒是Jack推了他一把，讓男孩不偏不倚跌進Mycroft懷裡。

「這孩子，挺有慧根，」Jack說，「每天都不知道去哪裡偷拐搶騙，有時候還真的可以讓我倆吃上一頓不錯的——」

「我才沒有！」男孩氣鼓鼓地反駁。

「總之——好好栽培他。是這世界辜負了他。他是個可造之材，以後肯定能有一番成就。」

Jack的眼神有一瞬間的陰鬱，不過他旋即轉過身：「去吧，年輕人。」

「容我一問，是什麼原因使你淪落至此？」Mycroft知道這個問題有些失禮，可好奇心早已戰勝一切。從各種跡象看來，這老者肯定受過高等教育，而他的粗鄙則是刻意假裝。

「有時候，」他說，並且狀似不耐地揮揮手，「你不能決定命運，只能讓命運決定你。」

那人說話的嗓音和他的背影同樣蒼涼。

離開以前，Mycroft在柱子旁留下一疊紙鈔。

他希望Jack會查覺。

*

這非常奇怪——從橋墩離開後，男孩完全沒有回頭望一眼，他只是一言不發跟在Mycroft身邊，讓Mycroft的大腳印旁又多了兩排小腳印。

「從今以後，你的名字就是Sherlock Holmes。」

Sherlock Holmes。這幾個音節差些就要卡在Mycroft的喉頭。他已經太久沒有說出口，噎膈一般的痛苦幾乎讓他難以承受。

男孩沒說話。

「你不喜歡？」

他搖搖頭，眼神黯淡，Mycroft看見似乎有淚水在他眼眶裡打轉，不過男孩只是緊咬嘴唇，道：

「被遺棄的孩子都沒有名字。」

*

這個決定讓Mycroft的心異常沉重。

他最終在海斯廷斯找到了一個他認為合適的家庭，「我會支付扶養這個孩子的所有必須費用，特別是學費。我希望這孩子能夠得到最優質的教育。」

此後，每個月都有一筆頗為可觀的款項匯進這對夫妻的戶頭，只是每次都是不同名字。這位資助者的身份成了一個謎團。

Sherlock對於這樣的安排從來沒有表示不悅，收養他的父母也一致認為他是個聽話的孩子——但比起聽話，更多的似乎是沉鬱。

唯一能讓他徹底開心起來的只有那條為了讓Sherlock有個伴而買的愛爾蘭賽特犬。他每天都帶著這條大狗到海斯廷斯碼頭，坐在木棧板上看遠方船隻航行於海天之間。

那大狗的名字是「Redbeard」，純粹是為了滿足Sherlock兒時的海盜夢想。這一人一狗常在海濱的小路上嬉戲奔跑，累了就席地而坐，看起來就和普通孩子沒兩樣。

Mycroft Holmes這個名字對於Sherlock，只是個模糊的印象，只是兩個詞彙的組合。沒有年齡、沒有長相——他幾乎完全忘了他。

而這正合Mycroft的意。

他還在找一個往後與Sherlock相認的理由。

或許是自欺欺人，但聊勝於無。Mycroft的笑裡滿是悲戚。

*

倫敦，二〇一一。

我沒有辦法原諒Mycroft。

「我就知道，鬼才相信你有什麼該死的同情心。你——」我嚥了一下，「你知不知道，這是在左右一個人的人生？」

「就算是我在左右Sherlock的人生，也是為了他好。」

「讓我搞清楚這個：你，Mycroft，曾經有個弟弟——等等，他沒有和你一樣的症狀？」

「他有。」

「那他不是應該也要活到現在嗎？」

「他死了。」

方聽聞一件無理事的我著實無法保持什麼紳士風度，「怎麼死的？」

「不覺得這個問題有些唐突了？」

「抱歉。但是，既然他死了，代表這個Sherlock不可能會是當年的——」

「他們太像了。」Mycroft說，「根本就是重生，完全是同一個人。長相、智力、語氣，全部都是。」

「你真的以為自己是上帝了？他本來有自己的命運，就因為你的一己之私而被迫成為一個替代品！」

「For God's sake，你什麼都不懂。」

「Mycroft，是你告訴我的，」我拿掌根抵著前額，「『不要想著與別人相認，那非常不智。』

這是你說的。」

他言窮詞塞，垂下眼睛，輕歎一口氣。

「你想要認為我是怎麼樣的人都行，John。但是，我只拜託你一件事——」他頓了一頓，「不要告訴他，好嗎？」

我沒有答應，也沒有拒絕。只是霍地起身，走向門口。

站在221B門前，我覺得Mycroft似乎也情有可原。過去的我把他想成一個無情無義的傢伙，不過如今——我倆似乎真的是同一類人。

我們都在撒謊。正常情況下，撒謊是自己一個人的事，而Mycroft卻有能力讓全世界跟著他一起撒謊。

我們都受縛於記憶，停滯不前——並且同樣孤寂。

*

*：Walk-in centre，英國NHS下的醫療機構。這種診所無需預約和註冊，可以直接去看病，但是數量較少。

*：侖目（rem），一九八五年前輻射劑量當量的單位（一九八五後為西弗［sievert］）。人體瞬間接受輻射量超過兩西弗（即兩百侖目）則有致死的可能。

*：海斯廷斯（Hastings），英國東薩塞克斯郡東南沿海的一個非都市區、自治鎮。

*：George Bernard Shaw（蕭伯納），愛爾蘭劇作家

*：Ἡρόδοτος（希羅多德），古希臘作家。


	9. Chapter 9

芝加哥，一九九一。

若Godfrey的失蹤沒有引起我的好奇，我就能如期離開西雅圖，手臂上也不會多一個突兀的十字刀痕。我將手指擱在兩道傷疤的交會處，那裡有個醜陋的突起。

醜陋。我把手插進口袋，緊貼在身側。

一九七五年的那場麻煩始終是我的噩夢。

「你覺得如何？」

我睜開眼睛，明晃晃的天光直刺得我難受。那扇可惡的窗子開在病床左側，我不能抬起左手擋住光線，那兒一動就疼。我只能垂下頭，瞧見整個下臂纏滿了繃帶和紗布。

床尾，一個女人正盯著我看。

好在我還認識她。Irene Norton。

「我覺得如何？這真是——」

他媽的糟糕透頂。

「我沒交出那張字條。我說它已經被焚毀了。」那女人交叉著雙腿站著，將重心由右邊換至左邊，「但是Henry一口咬定你肯定知道些什麼。儘管他已經被拘留，還是無所不用其極栽贓給你。」

我默不作聲。

「John，你什麼都沒做，對嗎？」

「我沒什麼能做。」

「那麼，為什麼不向警方坦白？就像對我坦白那樣——他們不會因為一張字條把你關進大牢的。」

坦白？真是個好辦法。難道我要讓全世界知道有人不會老去？難道要讓全世界知道我不會老去？

可憐的Godfrey。我不會讓自己落得這樣的下場。

我寧可逃避警方傳喚也不要被活生生折磨到發瘋——天知道他們對Godfrey做了什麼？好端端的一個人體內怎麼會有那麼高的輻射劑量？他們扒光了他的衣物、剃光了他的頭髮。我幾乎能想像他在螢光燈底下顫抖著懇求他們放過他，然後Godfrey就會聽見那些穿白袍的偽君子——他肯定這麼認為——微笑著說：「放射治療是人類的福音。」

「有人會相信這個？相信長生不老？全都是些孩子氣的胡話罷了。老天，妳不會真信了吧？」

我不想在這個話題上打轉，於是編造一個比實情更具說服力的謊言——或許有些過於衝動了。

Irene Norton起初沒被唬住，「冷靜點。現在惹上麻煩的是你。我想幫助你脫離當地警方的監控——」

「不必。那些話都是假的，這麼愚蠢的東西妳也信？我害了Godfrey，和Henry聯手把他送去做人體實驗，獲得一筆不小的報酬——」

「John Watson，你知道你在說什麼嗎？」

「當然知道。我在坦承我的罪行。不要再提起什麼不老症狀，那都是假的。那是我編造出來的頂荒謬的謊言。妳後悔沒讓警察逮捕我了？妳後悔濫用同情心了？」

我寧可當個通緝犯，也不要在實驗室裡求生不得，求死不能。

「你瘋了。」Irene Norton臉上浮現了困惑。我的時間變得空前珍貴，一秒都不能浪費。

「現在，出去。」我粗聲粗氣地說，而那女人用一種猜忌混雜著悲憫的眼神望了我一眼，離開病房。

而我則確認四下無人之後，從窗戶翻了出去。

接下來的幾年，我過得十分小心，步步為營。我不停換工作與住所，換得比之前更勤，直到一九九〇。

我做了一個連自己都想不到的決定。

我度過的每個九〇年代都註定不該安穩。

「以美國人的標準來說，你實在不怎麼高。」

「我不是美國人。」

「你現在踏在美國的國土上，那就是了。」

Leo笑著，噴了一口煙到我臉上。我皺著眉頭躲開了。

「你知道嗎，你怎麼看都不像是會來這裡的人。」

捲菸尾端的火光被我呼出的煙霧模糊成一個橘紅的光點。我搖搖頭，「確實不像。」

「那為什麼這麼做？」

這算不算以毒攻毒？說不定比起孤身逃亡，我在這裡還能得到更好的庇護。

「我家人死光了，」我把菸夾緊了一些，「朋友也是。」

「願他們安息。」

我把菸丟在地上踩熄，決心結束這場對話。「是啊。」

恐怕不能安息的只有我。

一九九〇，我毅然決然加入芝加哥一個幫派，為的就是得到一些幫助，好比防身武器。萬一我在路上被襲擊，至少還有還手之力。

Leo不是個討人厭的傢伙，儘管他有時話多了點。世上充滿了像Leo這樣的人，一刻不得閒，總要和別人搭話——尤其對我手上的十字疤痕感興趣。

他不會是第一個，更不會是最後一個。

「你虔誠到這種程度？」他彎下身盯著我的傷疤，「流了不少血吧？」

我瞥了他一眼，繼續保養我的左輪手槍。

「史密斯威森M60*？」

「嗯哼。」

「我以為虔誠的教徒不會拿槍殺人。」

「哈，很諷刺，真的。」

他要認為我是什麼人就隨他吧——Leo是不可能猜到正確答案的。

我在芝加哥租了一間公寓套房，每天晚上都在那裡抽菸、喝酒——很不幸地，我還染上了嗎啡癮。這幾乎和自殺沒兩樣，但我的身體比我赴死的決心還頑強。

我在這裡有個外號：釘子（Nail）。來由是一次在廢棄倉庫裡，有個傢伙看不起我，他和三五個人吆喝著要我這個英國佬證明自己的實力——我向牆壁連開了三槍，把牆上唯有的三根釘子打進牆裡。當他們將信將疑地從牆上挖出子彈，我聽見他們包裝成咒罵的讚揚——這感覺可真爽快。

還在新兵訓練時，就有個下士稱讚過我的好槍法。過了這麼多年，我居然還有這樣的能力。真令人訝異。

我的名字開始在K&S成員之中傳開——K&S，其實就是Kenneth和Samuel，不過我大概一輩子都不會見到那兩位頭頭，我也不想見到。

然而經歷這一樁事情之後，我的生活確實有些變化。

一日深夜，我和幾個夥伴喝了酒，忽然有個人提議要來比腕力，輸的要在身上刺青——我居然沒有推辭，接著不光彩地輸得徹底。真是愚蠢。

他們鬧哄著要我刺些誇張的圖騰，好在我還沒有醉到任他們擺佈，而只是保守地在肩胛刺上我外號的頭一個字母：N。

當晚回到公寓，我發現我的鎖已經被人打開，大門甚至沒關緊，像是種挑釁。我打開手槍保險，貼在門後，裡頭卻傳來一個人的嗓音：

「我本來不想私闖民宅，但是你實在讓我等得太久了。John Watson。」

「我並不知道你要來訪。」

「你知道我是誰？」

「不知道，不過我很樂意知道你的尊姓大名。」

那人笑了一聲，「我只是個傳聲筒，你不必知道。你殺過人嗎？」

我把槍柄握緊了些，「殺過。」

「怎麼回事？」

「他病得很重。肺炎，我記得。他要我給他一顆子彈送他上西天，所以我這麼做了。」

「沒有醫生？戰場上？」

我是醫生，但那次我救不了他。

「對。」

「你竟然是個軍人？應該可以幫上Noah，讓他帶著你去吧。槍法不錯？」

「見仁見智。」

裡頭的人聲沉默了一下。

「明天Noah會來找你，不准出門。這次行動你必須作他的副手，他會告訴你該怎麼做。累積點實戰經驗。我很看好你。」

倏地，腳步聲響起。

「不，等等！我還不知道你——」

我衝進客廳。回答我的只有一扇打開的窗戶與隨風飄揚的窗簾布。他肯定是從那裡出去的。

*

「Sholto。你肯定遇上了Sholto。他總是愛玩這種把戲。」

Noah身材頎長，一頭黑褐色頭髮以及鬍子剃得相當乾淨俐索。他身著一件海軍藍大衣，裡頭藏著兩把手槍。

「他說自己是個傳聲筒。」

「那是自謙——雖然也沒什麼錯。他是和兩位頭頭走得最近的人之一。」

「我不知道他為什麼會來找我。」

「不用搞清楚為什麼，做好你該做的事——砰砰！兩發子彈，兩條人命。然後我們就離開。當然，對目標開槍輪不到你，這部分交給我就行。而你要做的就是斃了那些煩人的警衛——這不難，對吧？」

「我不知道。」見他覷起眼睛，我隨即改口，「呃，也許。」

「明天晚上我會過來接你，好好待著。」

Noah開著他的黑色福特汽車揚長而去，而我站在窗邊向下張望，咬緊了嘴唇。

「該死。」

我給自己一劑嗎啡，倒進沙發裡，沉沉睡去。

那時是一九九一年。

*

倫敦，二〇一一。

事情有點不對勁。

已是傍晚。我用鑰匙打開221B的大門，裡頭空無一人，甚至連燈都沒留一盞。Mrs.Hudson可能又到鄰居家裡串門子了。這我不擔心，但是Sherlock？

我隨即想到他常常一聲不響溜出門辦案，再加上221B的大扇窗子可以給予室內足夠光線，所以午後通常不用開燈。把每一個疑問都按上合理的解釋後，我心中舒坦許多，於是把鑰匙收回口袋，再順道檢查一下隨身物品——菸盒、櫃子鑰匙、皮夾、手機。全部都在。

廚房依然雜亂無章，實驗器具散落各處。我轉而看向起居室裡的另一張桌子——那本來不應該是餐桌的，只是迫不得已成了我和Sherlock的用餐區域。誰叫那個偵探要把真正的餐桌變成實驗臺。

「Sherlock？」

依然沒有回音。現在我很肯定他出門去了。

我拾起一張琴譜，上頭有許多塗改的痕跡，還有幾處大概是寫得急了，鉛筆尖戳破了紙張。我可以想像Sherlock會如何對著那黑黢黢的小洞發出一聲懊喪的低吼——他總是這樣。

他喜歡站在窗前拉琴，而我也喜歡在沙發上看著他拉琴。他似乎熱愛巴赫和孟德爾頌，但Sherlock從來不承認，只說：「就和公式一樣，只要音調對了，就能得到你想要的結果。」

我們常常爭靠著牆擺放的那張皮革沙發，但Sherlock總是會贏——或許我從來沒有和他爭過，只要看見他躺在上頭，十指相抵，我就會心甘情願退到一邊看報紙。

為什麼我會對這些瞭若指掌？

我回過神來，發現自己方才居然在笑。瘋了，真是瘋了。我該戒酒了。

我緩步踱上樓。和Mycroft的一場談話讓我身心俱疲，我甚至不太確定該怎麼看待兩位Holmes——就算我不告訴Sherlock實情，Mycroft又能隱瞞多久？我不禁為三個人的命運感到悲哀。

打開房門，展示在眼前的一切讓我著著實實吃了一驚。

這不像闖空門，衣櫥、床鋪都還好好的。所有襯衫與棉被一如我離去時那樣疊得整整齊齊。整個房間只有一個地方被動過——不過單單一個地方就足以讓我發瘋。

床頭櫃。

第一個抽屜。

那個抽屜現在空無一物。

我腦海裡閃過的第一個名字是Sherlock。

「不……」

很明顯，這個人有備而來。他知道我的弱點，並且瞭若指掌。

我衝下樓，差些被地毯絆了一跤，好不容易穩住了身子卻穩不住呼吸。我倚在沙發上嘗試讓自己冷靜下來，但都是徒勞。

Sherlock的房門虛掩著，門縫太狹窄，我看不見裡頭的情況，自然做不出什麼結論。

我們都必須學著面對——避而不談不代表不存在。

我以為我能不停地逃——然而，總是會有死路一條的時候。

我恨這種時候。

我步向Sherlock的臥房，見他好整以暇坐在書桌前，擺出了平時思考的習慣姿勢。我抽屜裡的各式文件、舊護照、懷錶以及白朗寧手槍在他桌上一字排開。這一次，沒有連環殺手——Sherlock得到了謎題的答案——那個他一直想要解開的謎題。

那個關於我的謎題。他肯定為此自豪。

我們沉默，甚至沒有對視。有什麼在我心口滿溢，憤怒還是悲傷？抑或兩者皆有，可能還得加上一個恐懼。

日落的霞光總是美得不切實際，此刻那道光在我和Sherlock之間隔出一片橙紅的海洋，有太多秘密在那汪洋之中暗湧，我幾乎想讓自己溺斃在裡頭。

「對於擅自開鎖這件事，我深感抱歉。」

「你當然應該感到抱歉。」

「想必你一定知道我要問什麼。」

「不。我不知道，我也不想知道。」我攥緊了拳頭，盯著他的側臉，「Sherlock Holmes，告訴我：你做了什麼？」

Sherlock翻動一下桌上的護照，轉過頭來，對上我的視線，「這正是我要問你的，而我甚至不知道該用什麼名字稱呼你——John Watson？或者，這也不是你？

你做了什麼？」

面對這一質問，我避而不答，只是攤開手掌朝他的方向伸去：「還給我。」

「來自拉斯維加斯？你的口音還真一點都聽不出來。你明顯是八〇年代出生的，護照上卻寫一九六一？還有這個，勒戒證明？醫生，這種情況我只在一種人身上看過——而且就是我最常交手的那種人。你明白我的意思。」

「我不明白你在說什麼。」

Sherlock起身朝我走來。

「假護照，」他晃了晃手裡的藍色冊子，「被通緝？跨國犯罪？比照你的臉和照片，相去不遠。是最近的事？但出生日期這麼粗心的錯誤不太可能發生在你身上。倫敦只是你放假的去處，還是有任務在身？」

「閉嘴。」

Sherlock臉上沒有破案時的欣喜若狂。那樣的神情，我無以名狀——像失望，也像不甘。

「這種時候，你還想瞞住我？只不過白費功夫。」

「聽著，Sherlock，你曾經說過：『我們難道不能裝作什麼都沒發生就好嗎？』

我想，我們現在就該這麼做——」

「你不應該騙我！」Sherlock朝著我吼道。頭一回，他對著我大發雷霆——這之前從未有過。我的思緒滯了一滯。

「你是誰？你到底是誰？回答我！」

你不該知道。作為一個普通人，你是最接近真相的一個——你該滿足了。

「真相就擺在你眼前，滿意了嗎？我留給你自己去推理，權當作離開這裡之前的臨別禮物——對，我打算搬走，越快越好。這地方我是一秒都待不下去了。」

我轉身走向門口，Sherlock卻一把按住我的左肩。這回他沒那麼幸運了——我毫不猶豫，一拳打在他的顴骨上。他疼得皺起眉頭，踉蹌幾步，卻還緊抓著我不放。一股力施在我腰際，Sherlock把我狠狠摔進床墊裡——也有可能是我把他摔進床墊裡。彼時我尚未清醒，舉起拳頭準備再朝他臉上一擊，那偵探卻搶先一步攥住了我的手腕。他的手勁出乎意料地大，若我和他比腕力，大概也會輸得一塌糊塗。

「夠了嗎？」

Sherlock臉上有個明顯的瘀青。我的傑作。

「如果這樣能讓你好一點，我不介意再讓你打一拳。」

我滿懷歉意地放下手。相信我，任誰聽到那語氣都會心生愧疚。

見我動作一滯，Sherlock抓準了機會對調位置，把我按到床上。他不敢再碰我的左肩，只能抓著左手臂。

「你是誰？」

他幾乎是緊貼著我的臉發問的。那雙眸、那聲線——我輕歎一口氣。距離如此微小，Sherlock因而眨了眨眼睛。

「放開我。」

「不。」

如果坦白一切，他會不會像Henry對待Godfrey那樣對待我？

他能不能原諒我？

最重要的是——他能不能相信我？

「John Watson，」我說，「我的名字是John Hamish Watson。」

這段話出口之後，我沒有如釋重負的感受，反倒屏住了呼吸。

Sherlock的視線彷如能劃破我倆之間的空氣，銳利得讓我心慌。「John，」他輕聲喚道，「John。」

「我承認，是挺普通的。你失望了？」

「不，」他慎重地搖頭，「一點也不。」

Sherlock不容置喙地壓上我的嘴唇。或許是報復心理，這一下咬得可不輕。我感受到血腥在口腔裡擴散，疼痛也在擴散。

「Sher——」

他居高臨下看著我，眼裡盈滿了錯綜複雜的情緒——我說不上來。那是勝之不武的光榮：你應該感到高興，卻沒有充分的理由。我想從他的眼眸之中讀出更多資訊，卻無意間暴露了自己。

他的手移到我的襯衫扣子上。

「你希望我這麼做嗎？」

這個渾蛋。Sherlock知道我要什麼。他總是知道。

我沒來得及回答，Sherlock就貼上我的頸子。我緊抓著他的雙臂，聽見一聲被悶在肩窩裡的低喃：

「John……」

*

我不知道Sherlock的房門到底上鎖沒有，但他好像一點也不在乎。

果然在他的地盤上耍狠是無用的——必輸無疑，毫無勝算。

我們之間充斥著謎題。相互隱瞞的過往、相互刺探的謹慎。比起害怕對方受傷而小心翼翼，我們似乎更願意殘忍地揭開彼此的傷疤——不管那將會有多椎心刺骨。

我們把對方想得過於複雜，卻忽略了最純粹的部分。

人，還不就這麼回事。

我們又拉又扯地解開那些該死的襯衫。Sherlock比我還要心急，他抓著我身上的衣物，浮躁地把那些無辜的布料丟在地板上，接著垂頭向下對付我的皮帶。我的雙手因為眼前的未知與空前的激動而微微顫抖。藉由已然悉數打開的排扣，我看見Sherlock精實的身體線條——訓練有素的成果。

像是嫌我的速度慢得無可理喻，他風風火火褪下自己的紫色襯衫——深沉的暗紫色，正如其人，讓你永遠摸不透。當你想要深入瞭解，卻又會避無可避地深陷其中。愈是好奇，陷得愈深，且永遠沒有個底。

我伸出手沿著他的腰桿一路往上，用指尖描繪他脊骨的形狀。與我不同，他沒有刀疤、槍傷，也不知道迫於時勢對一個人的腦袋扣下扳機，會在心中種下多麼大的罪惡。那罪惡會時不時從心靈的縫隙滲漏出來，你以為隨著時間推移會變得微乎其微，終至恆久亡佚，但事實絕不會遂你所願。

何況不只一次。

他才二十八歲。對我而言，那正是一切尚未開始的年紀。

察覺我的觸碰，Sherlock抬起頭來，然而他的動作在視線掃過我的傷疤時戛然而止。

他臉上沒有驚奇，畢竟他已經見過它們了。這個更像是種出自同理心的反應。Sherlock皺著眉頭，覷起眼睛，喉結滾動一下。那吃痛的神情就彷彿彈片劃過了他的手臂。這比訝異或厭惡更令我難受。

「唔，我知道這真的挺醜。嚇著你了？抱歉，我不是有意讓你看見……」

「你為什麼認為這是你的錯？」他拉開我們的距離，直著上身問話。

「什麼？」

「我說，」Sherlock的手緊了緊，「這些傷——你怎麼會認為是自己的錯？你沒有必要為了這種微不足道的事情道歉，何況那個人是我。」

「你知道，或許——」我盯著他眼眸的光點，嘗試不去想他會怎麼看待這一切，低聲說道：「正因為那個人是你。」

他沒有回答，只是捏了捏我的手指，像一種聲東擊西。忽地，他翻過我的手掌，在那十字刀痕的中心落下一吻。

*

為什麼每一個選擇都必須合情合理？

為什麼每一件事都必須被理性試煉？

為什麼我必須為了可能發生的失落而畏首畏尾？

如果我不能精彩地活一回，即便是安然度過了一場平靜無波的人生，最終回顧起來，又有什麼是留得住的？

什麼都沒有。經過時光年歲的摧殘、死生契闊的洗禮，最終我們將一貧如洗——除了回憶。那會被深深烙印在腦海，被完善保存在某個角落，誰也奪不走。

人生中總有件事值得你孤注一擲——對我而言，那就是Sherlock Holmes。

我不能告訴你，這個選擇究竟是對是錯，但此刻我願意聽從內心——這就是我要的。

「Sherlock。」

我知道即使用盡餘生呼喚這個名字都不足夠。Sherlock的吻燙得嚇人，他的每一次碰觸都如火燎般深刻。我放任他的嘴唇、他的指尖在身上遊走，終於在一根手指抵上後方時禁不住一陣激靈。

我從未經歷這個，這場景與反射都令我難堪。

Sherlock吻了吻我的右肩，「交給我。」

料想之中的疼痛沒那麼強烈，但還是讓我繃緊了身子，並且在Sherlock第一次挺進的時候不自主悶哼一聲。他像要我放心般輕拍我的手臂，接著動作大了起來。

「John。」

Sherlock的呼喚伴隨著粗重的喘息，挑動我每一根敏感神經。回應他的是一聲唇齒間按捺不住的呻吟。我把臉深深埋進枕頭裡。

還不就這麼回事。

我感受他的呼吸、他的衝擊、他的脈動。他漸快的節奏、他低聲呢喃的方式。

別去想他是誰，別去想我是誰。別去想今夕何夕，別去想為什麼這世界由熟悉到陌生，又再度熟悉。

一切只不過似曾相識。

二十一世紀只不過是二十世紀的翻版，二十世紀又是十九世紀的翻版。我們所處的時代是過去無數個時代的翻版。所謂「空前絕後」並不存在，那只是人們活得不夠長造成的幻覺罷了。

日光底下無新事，沒有什麼是史無前例——這個詞的誕生就像牆上一張褪色斑駁的廣告單，中央斗大的字樣從鮮紅褪成淡粉，而你還認得出來那兒寫著「新品上市」。如此奇異的矛盾充斥我生活的每一個角落。

歸根結柢，還不就這麼回事。

「John。」Sherlock撫過我的後頸，無比倉促地說，甚至含糊不清。他不厭其煩地一聲聲喚著，加重了力道，我知道那代表什麼。

我潰不成軍。

讓我們回到最原始的定位：他是人，而我也是。我們有感情，有故事。會愛，也會恨。

於是一切豁然開朗。

這個世界從來沒有那麼理性——相反，相當感性。我們往往沒辦法為那些在情感支使下做的決定按上合理解釋，因為那有無限可能——明智的、愚蠢的、安逸的、驚險的。

不過沒有一個人有權力斷定那是錯的。

高潮來得混亂而劇烈，甚至沒有預告。巔峰後的倦怠讓我徹底鬆懈，沉下身子，一股暖意由下而上淹沒了我，淹沒了四肢百骸，卻在Sherlock抽離的剎那成了異樣的冰冷——對比之下尤為強烈的冰冷。不帶體溫的空氣與全然的撤離令我有種夢一般的錯覺——彷彿幾分鐘以前的事只不過大夢一場。本該如此，我告訴自己，徹頭徹尾的孤寂才是我應得的。我翻身側躺，闔起眼睛，微微縮起身子，期盼這場荒謬絕倫的夢能早些被打破。

然而Sherlock的下一個舉動阻止了我的自亂。

他在我身旁躺下，起初沒有任何動作，但在察覺我不怎麼穩當的呼吸之後伸出手，將我拉進他懷裡。

我的呼吸時深時淺，一緊張就犯的毛病。也許Sherlock發現了這個。溫暖，冰冷，再度溫暖，像一個跑馬燈。

我們在已然稀微的日光裡安靜無聲地躺著。日抽換成月，那漸暗的光芒每每滿是悲情。夕陽不願下沉，沒有人願意下沉。

Sherlock的手又伸了過來，指尖在彈孔上畫了個圈，接著是肩上的字母，最後是手上的十字。他瞭解每一處傷疤的形狀與位置，連我都好奇他是怎麼記住的。

「疼嗎？」他問。

「不。」我接著補充，「曾經——或許吧。」

Sherlock沉默了一會，道：「你不能這麼做——等待黎明，並且假裝什麼都沒發生。」他摟緊了點，聲音被悶在我倆之間幾乎能忽略不計的空隙，「我想瞭解你。」

街燈亮了。我想起西敏寺的點燈人。

如果一日，他成為世界上唯一的點燈人，他會有什麼感受？

如果一日，我成為世界上唯一的存活者，我該有什麼感受？

最可怕的不是從多愁善感變得麻木不仁，而是從麻木不仁變得多愁善感。

多愁善感讓你思考太多可能或不可能，讓你對未來妄加猜測。

我嚥了嚥，覆上他那雙長著薄繭的手。

「告訴我，你想聽見什麼？」

「實話——關於你。完完整整的你。」

我。

他要聽的，不是一個叫做Hamish Smith的醫生的生平，而是完完整整的John Watson。

是我。

我啞笑，「首先，這些傷口，有兩個比你的年紀還大。那些事發生的時候，你根本還沒出生。」

Sherlock僵硬了一下，反常地沒有提問，只是靜靜地聽著，就像個孩子——而也確實如此。

「一八八〇，在阿富汗，被流彈打中。」我引領著他的手指觸上左肩，接著是左臂，「一九七五，自己割的。那時我在西雅圖，被條子找上。算是走投無路。」我盯著那十字架，以近乎喃喃自語的聲量說著。

「一九九一年，在芝加哥刺了這個。根本就不是什麼諾森伯蘭，是『釘子』。當時的外號。」

Sherlock的手指遲疑地撫過那字母的每一個曲折筆劃。最終，我帶著他到了右下腹部。

「一九九九，我被襲擊。差點沒命。那大概是我最接近死亡的一次了。」

回想起來，我與死神還真擦肩而過無數次，算得上老朋友。我嘲諷地哼了一聲。

這感覺如同自我解剖——在身上劃了一刀。然而痛的那個人卻不是自己，反倒像Sherlock。他壓抑地乾咳一聲，我不想看見他此刻的表情。我抿一下嘴唇，鬆開Sherlock，他的手緩緩抽了回去。

「我活了很久，今年是我在世上的第一百五十九年。而且，我不會老，你可能看得出來。我不知道這是怎麼了，沒有人能告訴我。從來沒有。

你的推理沒有出錯——我曾是個軍人。準確來說，是一位軍醫。之後換了很多份工作，也搬了很多次家。你知道，這症狀不允許我在同一個地方停留太久。

我的家人和朋友都在好幾十年前死了，我很早就意識到沒有人能陪我走到最後。

但是，事情就是這樣。我無力改變什麼，也沒有必要改變什麼。等待十年過去，搬家，找工作，可能再換個名字？我勢必會離開英國、離開倫敦、離開——」

你。

最後一個字我沒說出口，但聰明如他，Sherlock肯定知道。

「是什麼支持著你活到現在？」Sherlock沉著地問。儘管我相信他心中肯定不是這樣冷靜。

是什麼？

經歷這麼多生死交關的場面，我不是沒想過一走了之。

因為我珍惜生命？不，活著的滋味真的不是那麼美好。如果我當真那麼自尊自愛，就不會去打嗎啡針了。

或許這一切都不是我的安排。

或許看似絕望的，我的內心，仍舊追尋著一絲渺茫的希望。

或許、或許——

「或許，是為了遇見你。」我聽見自己說。

*

*：史密斯威森M60，一把由美國槍械公司史密斯威森研製及生產的5發式不鏽鋼左輪手槍，亦是第一把由不鏽鋼製造的左輪手槍。


	10. Chapter 10

芝加哥，一九九一。

「他們說這次的行動的代號是『聖經』，我們就是可笑的『聖經二人組』。但我不造方舟，你也不像聖徒。」

Noah遞給我一根菸，我欣然接受。

「我怎麼可能是聖徒。」我吐一口煙之後說。

「我也不可能因為得到上帝賞識而免於一死。」Noah譏嘲地笑笑，隨後卻又像想起了什麼，撇下了唇角。

「你應該知道，踏上這條路的人，註定不能上天堂。我們自願與罪惡為伍，做撒旦的奴。」

他又說：「我曾經比誰都虔誠，但現在——去他的，上帝在我死後愛怎麼審判就怎麼審判吧。」

Noah匆匆吐出，順便在句尾加上一個可有可無的髒字，從制高點往下望去。

「老子不和他們玩狙擊那一套——我喜歡大搖大擺走進大門，在所有人面露驚慌的時候朝他們開槍——狙擊總有無可抹滅的距離。近距離擁有一種特殊的美感。可惜的是，我通常不被允許那麼做。」

我倚著高樓欄杆，望著城市萬家燈火，胃部因那番草菅人命的言語而翻騰。我把一切反對化作一個皺眉，「所以，那個可憐人——他怎麼了？」

「可憐？哼，收回你的仁慈。你用錯地方了。Wallace欠錢不還，私下壯大勢力，找了一群沒腦袋的小嘍囉跟著他做白日夢——他們明天一覺醒來就會知道大事不妙了。」

我頷首。一個醉鬼在巷子裡大吼大叫，還對著牆壁撒尿。現在離十一點還早，我和Noah只好在城裡遊蕩。

「有錢人的酒會。」他比了個不屑的手勢，「表定十一點散會，但可能更久。我們要做的就是趁著散會的時候進去。這件事會很快結束，但眼睛放亮點，Wallace這個貪生怕死的傢伙身邊總有好幾個彪形大漢。」

「這就是你平時在做的事？」我問。

「追討債務，還有讓心懷不軌的傢伙安份下來？是的，就是這麼幹。」

「你說過，你曾經比誰都虔誠——為什麼？」

這當口，我發現Noah正盯著我的左手臂。我只好把捲起的袖子放下來。偶爾我也想讓那長久悶在布料裡的皮膚透透氣。但感謝上帝，他沒有過問，只是轉向巷子裡的那個醉鬼。他現在倒在地上不省人事。

「小時候，我很喜歡聖經故事。進而變得虔誠。直到一個教士強暴了我母親。她不滿二十歲就生我了，而父親又拋棄了她。我對父親幾乎一無所知，我自小就是由母親一手帶大。那件事發生的時候，我九歲。對於什麼都懵懵懂懂的年紀，仍然可以理解這件事的可怕以及嚴重性。

九年之後，我殺了那個狗娘養的教士。我把他的頭扔在教堂門口。

你現在知道我為什麼會在這裡了。」

Noah撇過頭，我看不見他的表情，只見一縷煙絲冉冉上升。他再一次強調——卻讓我識破了他的滿不在乎。

「我註定不能上天堂。」

他用食指輕敲了香菸兩下，菸灰在順著樓高墜落的過程由光亮逐漸黯淡，末了被一陣幾不可察的風吹散各處，散向芝加哥的街里道坊。暗巷裡的醉鬼發出一聲聲斷續的嗚咽，接著是嚎啕大哭。

失戀。我猜測。若真是如此，他的悲傷在我和Noah面前恐怕不值一提。

「但是她可以。」

我知道我的那個「她」也可以——事實上，我認識的人幾乎都可以。

Noah不以為然地哼了哼，芝加哥的夜景在他眼裡折射出絢爛的哀愁。我知道那是什麼——我們殊途同歸。

他不可能到達那個地方。那個他所愛的人存在的地方。

而我——恐怕還有很長一段路要走，除非我選擇提早結束一切。但那麼做，我也去不了天堂。

看啊，我居然能在比我年輕一百多歲的人身上找到共通點，令人寬慰。

「其實你還不錯。」Noah突地開口。

「哪方面？」

「雖然個子不高，但是很……穩重。跟你說這些，似乎很合適。」

——時光的流逝，能使人哀而無怨，並產生一種比眾生的歡樂更甜蜜的憂鬱。

「我的榮幸。」我答道。接著也碰了碰手上的菸，讓灰燼飛揚在夜空中。

「那麼，你是怎麼來到這裡的？」

一個世紀。一樣的好奇。

「你知道，有些事情會逐漸模糊，特別當它們是由一連串細碎的因果關係組合而成。」

每一個環節、每一個轉折，都別具意義。我說了謊——我從來不打算讓它們隨著時間風化而漫漶不清。我記得清清楚楚。只是我說了謊，而且冠冕堂皇。

Noah若有所思蹙蹙眉，但不打算問下去，只是一腳把香菸踩熄，道：

「是時候給那些傢伙醒酒了。走吧。」

*

Noah扼死後門警衛的那個畫面，我難以忘懷。

他的前臂橫過警衛的喉部，接著鎖緊——一雙垂死掙扎的腿使勁地踢，嘴卻被緊掩著叫不出聲。他看著我的眼神像是懇求，又像是憤怒。他懇求我伸出援手，又痛恨我是Noah的同夥。我毫不客氣地與那張漲紅的臉對視，卻立時明白那漲紅並非情緒波動，而是充血導致。

Noah在他耳邊以近乎輕柔的語調數著：「五、四、三、二、一。」

那雙腿不再踢動，雙臂也不再揮舞。警衛的眼球微微上翻，Noah一臉鄙夷將那已死之人扔在地下。我走近一看，那眼球出現點狀出血——遭扼死的鐵證。

「噢，天……」我不確定自己能不能接受更多。這很明顯只是個開端。

「死人。屍體。你不是第一次見到吧？」Noah的鄙夷轉移到我身上來。我吞嚥一下。

「這不一樣。」

「但是他們都死了，結果一樣。」

他沒再看我，只是旋身朝交誼廳走去。

*

十一點半，Wallace還在與賓客說笑，但人已走了大半。再過十五分鐘，就只剩一個衣冠楚楚的男子站在他身旁，Wallace看來對他推心置腹，他們倚在吧檯上不停交頭接耳，說著不知有誰能偷聽的私語。酒保心中縱然無奈至極，卻連吭都不敢吭一聲。

「可憐的傢伙，你四十五分鐘前就該下班了。」Noah撇了撇嘴，這是他對門縫裡的世界所下的結論。

為了不對賓客造成任何影響，交誼廳裡連接後門過道的那扇鍍鋅鋼板門總是具有極為優良的隔音效果——Noah似乎是手痠了，一連赤手空拳扼死兩個警衛後，他要我「上崗位」。

「差些忘了你來這裡的用意，」他拍了拍身上的灰塵，甩甩手，「這些理應是你的工作，John。」

當另一個警衛朝著我撲來，我幾乎想向這一切投降。我真想說實話——我辦不到，我就是辦不到。

你猜我是怎麼扣下扳機的？那個可憐的傢伙低估了我，看我個子不高想先發制人，卻沒發現槍就在我手裡，保險已經打開。我如反射一般那麼做了，就像曾經受過的訓練。

接著鮮血浸透了我的上衣。

「老天，John！」Noah一腳把那屍體從我身上踢開，他對此一點也不在乎，只是看著我手上的槍。這該死的人類發明剛剛殺了一個人類。

「什麼年代了，你還在用左輪手槍？」

「很多國家的警察也在用左輪手槍。」

「這就是為什麼警察制不了我們。半自動手槍都問世多少年了——你該換一把。」

「我比較習慣……左輪手槍。」

那讓我想起過去。人都有種慣性思維。

不過Noah的建議，我確實在十九年後採納了。二〇一〇，我換了一把白朗寧L9A1。

有意識的開槍與無意識的開槍，都讓你一樣罪惡。但這股罪惡有時會麻痺你的心智——特別是當你已處在崩潰邊緣。你沒辦法承受更多苦痛，所以會想辦法讓一切變得天經地義。

身不由己，我只是身不由己。開第二槍時，我在腦裡如是說。而Noah不發一言，他司空見慣。

最終，我們來到那扇厚重的金屬門前，Noah要我握好門把，讓門保持在槍口可自由移動的範圍內，但也不能全部敞開。

「我們來做件善事吧——讓那酒保回家去。」

Noah的槍裝了消音器，聲音沒有我想像的大。他連開兩槍，一發子彈卻打偏了。猝不及防，Wallace的同伴倒下，而Wallace本人從衣兜裡掏出一把格洛克，朝著我們的方向開了三槍。我趕緊把門關上。直到外頭沒了動靜，才誠惶誠恐地探頭出去張望。交誼廳空無一人。

「見鬼，給他跑了。」Noah走過原先光潔卻因為一場酒會而凌亂不堪的大理石地板，我跟在他身後舉著槍，蓄勢待發。

「要是別人有意殺你，你早就死了。」Noah冷冷地說，「左輪手槍太慢了。」

我沒回答，原因是我注意到吧檯那裡傳來細微的窸窣聲。顯然Noah也聽見了，他不急不徐往音源走去。

「噢，是你啊。」

是酒保。他熨得平整的白襯衫上滿是血跡，縮著身子躲在角落瑟瑟發抖。沒必要認為他膽小，正常人目睹一樁槍擊案絕不會手舞足蹈。

「別害怕，我們不會傷害你。相反，我們還想讓你早點回家和家人團聚。現在什麼都不用說，只要回答一個問題：Wallace去哪裡了？」

酒保漆黑的眼睛圓睜著，彷彿聽不懂Noah的任何一個字。但他證實了我的猜測是錯的，他顫抖的手指伸向交誼廳正門：「那裡。他往那裡走了。」

「很好。你可以回家了。你叫什麼名字？」

酒保看了看Noah，又看了看我。其實他的名字一點也不重要，就算說謊也無傷大雅。

「Marvin。」

「晚安，Marvin。你的家人肯定很擔心你，趕緊走吧。」

Marvin想也沒想就從地上彈跳起來，趔趔趄趄跑向後門。正當我心中安慰Noah還有一點人性，那傢伙卻冷不防舉槍，讓子彈打進酒保身後，直穿胸膛。

「他媽的！」我大吼，手忙腳亂衝向那慘死在地上的男人，「你根本沒打算讓他活著！」

「他那副德性就像要去報警。你想被條子逮到是吧？」

「你這人渣！」我口不擇言，「他——他以為你要救他，他以為可以回家！」

「他確實回家了，他見造物者去了。靠，John，你有什麼問題？」

「這沒有必要！你沒有必要這麼做，他只是個酒保！」

「閉嘴。你才剛來一年，掂掂自己的斤兩吧，少在那振振有詞。別忘了，我們都上不了天堂。」

或許是這場爭執讓我們無暇留心周遭情況，我依然為Marvin的死感到憤懣，盯著地板不發一言。

再次抬起頭，是Noah的一聲抽氣。

驀地，世界猛然轉黑，感官即刻失效。

我恍若回到了西雅圖的廉價旅館，一片染得赭紅的磁磚上。

*

頭上的緊繃感說明那裡纏了層層紗布，勒住了痛感，久而變得麻木。但當我嘗試從床上撐起身子，後腦杓的傷口卻又尖利地割著我的神經，我不得不打消念頭，只能不服氣地朝著天花板狠狠眨兩下眼睛。

上帝到底要讓我經歷幾次血光之災才滿意？

「若別人要殺你，簡直輕而易舉。」

Noah把玩著他引以為傲的半自動手槍，那微小的金屬喀嗒聲在這滿是消毒水味道的空間裡迴響，我煩躁不已。

「閉上你的嘴，然後不要再碰那把該死的槍。」

我的聲音比我所想還要虛弱許多。朝著Noah惡狠狠罵了一句，我闔起眼睛，等待白白流失的氣力重新回到身上。

「你就是被半自動手槍給『打』昏的。有個人用手槍柄猛敲了你一下，八成是警衛。

那個警衛不知道打哪裡跑出來——他身上居然沒有槍，用來敲昏你的那把還是從屍體上取下來的——大概又是一個把槍放在大衣口袋還掛在衣帽間的蠢材——難以相信Wallace會付薪水給這種人。

你應該感謝我。如果不是我把那些笨蛋警衛的子彈都卸了，今天躺在這裡的就不是你，而是你的屍體……」

我沒來得及回話，一位醫師裝束的男子就進到房間裡頭。Noah立刻收起了他玩世不恭的嘴臉與長篇大論，從生鏽的折疊椅上起身，和男子簡單打過招呼，便快步離開。

「你知道我是誰嗎？」男人微笑著說。這句話，我感覺熟悉的很。

「Sholto……？剛剛Noah好像是這麼叫你的。」

他頷首，似乎是有意撇過頭望向窗子好讓我瞧見那幾乎毀容的半張臉。我倒抽一口涼氣，蹙起了眉頭。

「我是醫生——專門為Kenneth和Samuel工作。

我給你縫了幾針，很不幸地，肯定會留疤。那警衛還真是出人意料，嗯？」

「至少他足夠忠誠，還想到這一招讓我掛彩。」

「送死罷了。」Sholto無謂地說，「Noah朝他臉上開兩槍，讓家屬沒法開棺瞻仰。」

「他們有好好處理Marvin嗎？」我在乎的永遠是對他們無足輕重的小事。見Sholto困惑一瞬，我連忙再道：「胸膛上開了個洞的酒保。」

「他會永遠成為失蹤人口名單上的一員。」

「什麼意思？」

「他躺在郊外的一個坑裡。」

「噢……！」

我痛苦地長歎一聲，回想Marvin那雙擔驚受怕的眼睛。直到死亡，它們看來依舊如此張皇無措。

「你很在乎他們。那些與你素昧平生的人。」Sholto坐在Noah早些停留的椅子上，臉頰上的傷痕看來格外駭人。「但是這一點意義也沒有。」

「當然沒有意義。生命對你們而言輕如鴻毛。」

「每個崇高的理想都必須有犧牲者——帝國主義、政治革命，哪一個不是流血衝突？」

「這不一樣——該死！」

我發覺再和這些沒心沒肺的東西說下去一點用都沒有，反而可能引致更糟的處境。我抿緊了唇，選擇緘默。

「你讓我想起以前一位夥伴。」

我閉起眼睛卻關不上耳朵。我選擇對Sholto的每句話置若罔聞。

「他被槍擊了，在五年前——因為氾濫的同情心。那玩意害死了他。如果你也想這麼做，別怪我沒提醒過你。」

直至聽見門扉掩上的聲音，我才緩緩睜眼，掃視一圈這逼仄的房間。

「John Watson……你做了什麼？」

我瞪著點滴架，從鼻腔裡輕蔑而嘲諷地哼一聲——更多的，實為無奈。我從未如此厭惡自己。這雙手不該是我的。

木已成舟——總有些事掉不了頭。

*

倫敦，二〇一一。

我們擁抱、親吻、還上了床。我們做了戀人應該做的一切。

起初，我想讓那日傍晚的脫軌演出成為僅存在我和Sherlock之間的秘密——我甚至警告那個大偵探只准在床上喊我John Watson，但全天下都明白他的性子——他不可能降尊紆貴來滿足你的請求。

於是，他開始肆無忌憚地在221B裡改口叫我John，帶點試探意味，彷彿一個實驗——為的，就是要推論出我在怎麼樣的語調下最容易妥協。

Sherlock總是在房東太太出門去的時候進行這項活動，然而時間一久，他似乎也不怎麼在意了——他會在大庭廣眾下朝我靠攏，並附耳輕語：「John，幫我買杯咖啡。」

可笑的是，我竟無力招架。一個征戰沙場的軍醫，一位雙手染血的幫派份子，就這麼穩穩地栽在他Sherlock Holmes手裡。

我覺得幸運，相當幸運。Sherlock，一位不凡的凡夫俗子，芸芸眾生的出類拔萃者。兩種矛盾性質在他身上找到了平衡，連帶著孤高、不俗與倨傲的性情。

以及熟悉。那可能只是我的錯覺。

我絕不會厚顏無恥地將自己的智力與Sherlock相提並論，但我可以很肯定地說：要了解這個偵探，從來就不那麼困難。

「大拇指——他斷了一根大拇指。什麼樣的人會斷了一根手指？」

Sherlock在診間裡來回踱步，十根手指插進那一頭蓬亂的鬈髮裡。他似乎把診所當成了第二個221B，總是在我看診的空檔闖進來——而護士們似乎也習慣了這個男人的存在。

我們剛送走一位病患。他名叫Vic Headly，失去了一根拇指，舉著流血不止的左手，徑直走進診所裡。我為他做了簡單包紮，並且建議他前往醫院就診。

「是利器切斷的，他說是工作事故……」

「不，John，想想啊。他的態度不太自然，甚至坐立難安，不像純粹的意外。他很明顯是個記者，看看他的穿著！他的工作不需要勞力，這是個再明顯不過的謊言。他從哪裡來的？倫敦郊區？」

我靠向椅背，隨口說出了我的猜測：

「呃，或許是私刑？你知道，那些人一狠起來是不管身份地位的。斷一隻手或一條腿都有可能。」

「什麼？」Sherlock嘴角抽動一下。

「我只是猜測……或許是私刑？」

「私刑、私刑……噢，噢！」Sherlock激動地挺直了身子，「他表現出了慌張，不停往門外張望，似乎有人在追趕他。他是一名記者，或許是挖出了什麼不可告人的內幕而遭到警告——切斷了他的拇指！我怎麼會漏下了這麼重要的線索？他的反應，他不合時宜的反應！我們必須告訴Lestrade，這可不是純粹工作意外那麼簡單。」

相較於Sherlock的欣喜若狂，我反倒異常沉默。這種事情，我見得太多，一輩子都不想再碰上。

Sherlock隱然發現我的反常，我看得出他眉宇間藏著一絲困惑，不過很快便泯然無跡。他話鋒一轉，「你應該來做我的助手。」

那語氣胸有成竹——他認為我不會拒絕，但我的回應肯定會讓Sherlock失望與訝異。

「處理命案？我想，還是算了吧。我很排斥這個。」

更多鮮血——還有屍體。記憶已經夠我受了，不需要再添上新的。

「這不像你。」Sherlock揚了揚眉，嘴裡囁嚅著，「你有一些特徵，說明了——」

與此同時，護士Sarah進到了診間裡。我滿懷感激地迎上前，而Sherlock沒好氣瞪了那女孩一眼，後者僵硬了一下，接著支支吾吾地說：「下……下一位是Kelvin Brown……」

Sherlock一直對那護士懷有敵意。而追本溯源，我難辭其咎。

我們的關係再也不是秘密。自從某一次他把我壓在診間的牆上索吻還讓大門敞開——我知道那是故意而為——我就明白沒必要再瞞著什麼。

「Sherlock，你怎麼能——」我看見護士落在門口的病歷表，她大概嚇著了，連走回來拿的勇氣都沒有。

「那個護士——叫什麼來著？管他的，你看不出來嗎？她喜歡你！」Sherlock急躁地說，「看看她拿病歷的方式還有眨眼的頻率！」

「這也不代表你可以在我工作的時候強吻我！」

我們的對話全被外頭聽得一清二楚，好在那時候的病患並不多。Sherlock已經達到了目的——宣示主權，讓全世界知道我是他的人。

就連Lestrade都來過問，「我發現Sherlock變得比較……不同。你們之間……」

「什麼？」

「呃，你知道的，有些事情能夠在短時間內改變一個人。我在想……你們是不是……」

「Lestrade，其實你大可直說。」

「好吧，你們在交往？」

我暼了Sherlock一眼，他正在端詳Lestrade帶來的證物——一個火柴盒。

「就是你想的那樣……或許吧。」

警探應了一聲。那神情不是「這脾氣古怪的傢伙居然找到了伴，真不可思議」，反倒像「我早就和你說過了，這遲早會發生」。

「十一根火柴被折斷，今年是二〇一一——鈉的原子序是十一，而受害者被扔在海水裡。這不可能是巧合，John。」Lestrade離去後，Sherlock還把那紅色小盒對著陽光細細觀察著。

要理解Sherlock Holmes從來不是那麼困難的事情——儘管想跟上他的跳躍式思考並不那麼容易。事實上，兩者沒什麼必然關聯。若有任何人認為我在大放厥詞，我不會感到詫異。這本來就難以置信。

有時，我會想：我和Sherlock，哪一個比較瘋狂？

一個平凡人過著不平凡的人生，與一個不平凡的人過著相對平凡的人生——上蒼對每個人都公平，也對每一個人不公。

人們不理解Sherlock，是因為他們忽略了一個再明顯、純粹不過的事實——

他是一個人。他終究還是個人。不會因為中了樂透而歡欣鼓舞，但會因為一次案件的失手意志消沉。不會跟著電視節目拍手叫好，但會在中餐館打開幸運餅乾的時候露出微笑——好吧，那個笑容可能更接近嘲弄。

「十一還有什麼意義？」Sherlock坐在沙發上自言自語，指關節不安分地敲著邊桌。

「John，如果你不願意跟著我東奔西跑的話，至少幫我理清思路：十一讓你想到什麼？」

「……十一路公車*？」

「觀光客？想像力挺豐富，但這種嫻熟的作案手法，不太可能是遊客，除非兇手想要透漏下一位受害者的身份——」那偵探驀地停了話，吞吞吐吐地改口：「或許，你是對的。」

「那很好。」我一行收拾著碗盤說道。手上的工作讓我錯過了Sherlock的表情。

「我以為你會感到高興。」

我過了一陣才意會過來。而Sherlock早已若無其事地起身朝臥房走去。

「等等，」我把水滴往褲腿上抹乾，「你想……讓我開心？」

「我只是想驗證一下自己對於常人的觀察分析與了解在你身上是否同樣符合。」

「Sherlock，」見他眼眸流盼，我再也抑制不住自己的笑意，「你居然想方設法逗我開心？」

「得了，我只是想讓你替我跑一趟郵局——」那偵探面不紅氣不喘地分辯道。

我走過去，踮起腳尖，在他唇上留下淺淺的一吻。Sherlock似是對這一舉動感到驚訝，一隻手僵直在半空。隔了許久，他才輕抿雙唇，像要化解難堪一般伸長手臂取來茶杯，呷了一口：

「好吧，你覺得如何？」

「你說呢。」

短暫對視後，我又說道：

「其實你沒有必要特別為我改變什麼。真的。我沒有你想的那麼脆弱，也沒有那麼……悲慘。」

「但是我願意那麼做。我想那麼做。」

「為什麼？」

「因為——」

要理解Sherlock Holmes從來不是那麼困難的事情。他的眼瞳偶爾也會來一場實打實的背叛，將情緒展露無遺。好比現在。

我在等他的一句話。一句他從不明說，卻比什麼都來得透徹明瞭。

一句我逃避不止、花了一百多年時間才重新接納的坦白。

「因為我愛你。」

*

*：十一路公車（London Buses route 11），從富勒姆市政廳（Fulham Town Hall）到溫徹斯特街（Great Winchester Street），途中行經西敏寺大教堂、大笨鐘、國會大廈、聖保羅大教堂、英格蘭銀行等知名景點，亦會經過新蘇格蘭場New Scotland Yard。每日電訊報（The Daily Telegraph）評選此路線為「小額旅遊的最佳觀光路線（best routes for sightseeing on a shoestring）」。


	11. Chapter 11

芝加哥，一九九九。

 

我把嗎啡「升級」成海洛因——另外有個傢伙慫恿我試試古柯鹼。我照單全收。

針尖刺進肌膚的小痛根本不算什麼，因為隨之而來的是逃脫塵世的狂喜——有個傢伙警告過我，這種用量，用不著多久就會讓我歸西。好樣的，讓那天快點來臨，我等不及了。

清亮如水的溶液與我的血液交融。意識隨著活塞推進墜入更深更寒更死寂的深淵。你分明在向下墮落，卻感受一股飄飄然，在現實的苦悶與幻象的歡愉中來回擺盪。我很快就能徹底隔絕這世界的噪音並享受一場酣眠。我用僅存的思辨能力朝著螢幕裡的知名女演員狂吼著「閉嘴」，腦內先是一陣可怕的騷動，最後漸漸沉寂下來。

趕緊起來，躺在地板上會讓你全身痠痛一整天。一個陌生的嗓音說道，但他會漸漸放棄善意的勸諫。他將會和電視女演員一樣消失在我的腦海。

於是今天，我過得同樣「安穩」，沒有發瘋似地拿球棒敲碎屋裡的所有玻璃製品。歸功於海洛因與安眠酮的雙重效用。

清醒總會是漫長而磨人的過渡。

一夜之後，我長吁一口氣，在一片慘白的日光裡睜眼。滿室的灰塵隨著我起身的動作盤旋飛舞，我不禁打了個噴嚏。

惡劣的居住環境，惡劣的睡眠品質——這些事情打從我來到芝加哥就不曾改變。毒品的助眠效果每況愈下。昨天深夜，後面那條巷子傳出了槍聲。

我必須麻痺自己，麻痺親手了結他人性命的罪惡。那讓我像是北歐神話裡的邪神，夜以繼日地被毒液腐蝕著靈肉。最終，我只能讓自己撕心裂肺的哭吼在山谷中空幽迴盪。

我開始養成一年四季穿長袖襯衫的習慣，好避免人們的關注——即便多看一眼都會讓我焦躁不已。這有諸多好處：掩蓋傷疤、掩蓋針眼、掩蓋人們的好奇源頭。

有人認為我的裝束相當老氣。老氣。這個詞彙聽在我耳裡不褒不貶。他們認為這是嫌棄、是膩煩的代名詞，但我只微笑著不答腔。

那是實話，不是嗎？

我，抱殘守缺，只為了不讓自己犯下過去的謬誤。那些死生一線的謬誤。

所以，我利用這個身份練就了一副冷酷而殘虐的外殼，與自己都不能洞曉的心理。

我殺人無數。最後，我甚至不知道什麼叫愧疚。那些字眼隨著捲菸一起被燃燒殆盡、跟著海洛因粉末共同溶解在清水裡。

有人看過我開槍的表情——他說那是一張沉靜到幾近和善、同情與仁慈的面容。

當晚回到公寓，我盯著昏暗浴室裡那面滿是裂痕的鏡子，五官被無數條黑色分界線生生撕碎，難以拼湊——我拼湊不出最初的我。那個從阿富汗歸國的軍醫如今是否長眠於某地？

我狠狠吐在水槽裡，喉嚨像有把火在燒。吐了一次不夠，我催吐，直到胃裡再也無法擠出任何東西。

這一切令我噁心與恐懼。我幾乎無法承受。

只不過我別無選擇。

「神槍手，怎麼受傷了？」

是的，我骨折了。若非迫不得已，我不會來找Sholto。他的診所兼手術室是一幢殘敗不堪的老舊房屋，但內部重新裝潢過，相當整潔與衛生。我被槍柄敲昏的那次也是醒在這裡。

「至少我還是用槍殺死他的。只是他從背後掐住我。」

我用牙齒咬開酒瓶蓋。那小鐵片墜地的聲音清脆響亮，在地板上轉了幾圈，末了歸於闃寂，像一齣謝了幕的芭蕾舞劇。

「我和你說過Jonathan嗎？那個在駁火現場為了救一個孩子而被打穿腦袋的傢伙。」

他邊說著，邊用三角巾固定我的手臂。我必須承認，Sholto和我想的有些不同。他的名字是James，但幾乎沒有人那樣喊他。他說自己是外科醫師，然而也沒有人會叫他「Dr. Sholto」。

我搖搖頭：「沒有。」

「我的本行是醫師——雖然更像裁縫師，每天都在縫合傷口。以前，我還會拿著槍跟著他們四處奔波。Kenneth曾派人傳話要我停止這麼做，因為我是少數願意替他們治傷的人——要找到另一位地下醫師並不那麼容易。但我不管。我喜歡那樣。

那次，目標找了一個受傷的女孩當誘餌。Jonathan於心不忍，在暫時停火的時候前去察看那孩子的傷勢，結果中了埋伏。」他頓一頓，又說：

「而我被潑了鹼水。」

Sholto觸碰一下臉上的疤痕，「你讓我想起他，John。你們都有氾濫的同情心。」

不過，誰能料到他一語成讖？

我眼睜睜看著那槍口對準了我，感受一顆子彈射向我的腹部。

當一生之中被子彈打中兩次——你會明白，已經沒有什麼是重要的了。

生命是如此脆弱而強韌的東西。

有人苟延殘喘、有人高枕無憂。有人櫛風沐雨、有人坐享其成。有人抱負著遠大志向而活，也有人僅僅為了生存而生存。

百年後，另一顆子彈穿進我的身體——早已沒有什麼值得在乎。你親手為自己建設的一切，輕易地在一聲槍響間灰飛煙滅。悲歡離合都是過往，都是遙不可及的前世。

一九九九，我在暗巷被槍擊。那是一次追討債務的過程——有人朝我扣了扳機。

我倒在水泥地上等待死亡。

若每個故事都必須有一個完美結局，這便是我的結局。

如此一來，我就能在回顧那充斥悔恨不甘的人生之前，黯然消亡於世間。

我不奢求花束，甚至不奢求有人記得我。

因為我是一個被時代淘汰的人。

老早就該被時代淘汰的人。

如今，正是時候重歸輪迴。

 

*

 

倫敦，二〇一二。

 

鮮奶、豆子、麵包、奶油。兩個同居的男人犯不著食前方丈，一切從簡。價廉公寓就要配上價廉的伙食，不擺上桌巾與高腳杯。我們的用餐習慣相當隨便，甚至可以一起窩在沙發上捧著盤子爭論肥皂劇多不合理，幼稚地揮舞刀叉。或者，偶爾——非常偶爾——安安靜靜地看完一部感人肺腑的電影。再更幸運一點，Sherlock會願意聽我訴說那些塵封已久的故事。我幾乎沒見過他如此專注——除了辦案——那藍眸時而深思、時而疑惑。更多時候，我在裡頭看見的是一種近似於敬意的意念，接著是逐漸顯明的悲傷。我知道那是憐憫之心，Sherlock也明白那是我最厭惡的一樣東西，所以他會在一切變調以前把呼之欲出的情緒隱藏進一個擁抱裡。

他身上總帶著不濃不淡的菸草味道，讓我念舊。那似乎是一段相當久遠的記憶——維多利亞時代的事了。但無論我怎麼努力回想，那灰濛的雲霧始終沒有散去半分。

「別買青花菜。第三次。」Sherlock把他的信用卡遞給我的時候如是說——確實，這已經是他提出的第三次要求，不要青花菜——事實上，是不要任何蔬菜。

「那就吃水煮甘藍。不容商量。」

「你對那些醜陋的綠色植物有什麼偏好？」

「營養價值高於炸薯條。」

現在，我站在超市的蔬果區，執拗地拿起一顆青花菜放進籃子裡。跟著丟進去的還有蘋果和番茄和馬鈴薯。等等可以再去Angelo那裡買條吐司。

跟人們認為的熱戀不同，我和Sherlock通常分房睡，同床共枕反而是少數。而同的那張床每每都是Sherlock的床——誰讓那個渾帳獨霸了整間主臥室。

「所以，」Sherlock把頭枕在我的腿上，指尖相抵靠在頷下，「你的上一個身份是什麼？」

「無業遊民。」我想了想，接著改口：「打零工過活。」

「就這樣？」

「以及嘗試戒毒。」

Sherlock輕動了一下，「什麼？」

「那是上上個身份留下的禍害……」

「我向來不喜歡欲言又止。如果你每十年換一次身份，那麼，一九九〇年間，你在做什麼？」

一絲不掛談論這個話題確實極為不恰當，Sherlock卻一點也不感到害臊。我與他之間只隔了一條毯子，每個細微動作都察覺得到。他調整一下姿勢好捕捉我的一舉一動，等著我開口。

「好吧，也沒什麼。偷竊、搶劫、討債、殺人。簡單來說——就是和你這種傢伙作對。」

Sherlock的表情堪稱經典。他狠狠地愣住了，足足五秒時間。

「我知道人們怎麼想，也知道你會怎麼想。所以，我不選擇多說什麼。就算你現在要和我分手，我也會毫不猶豫地同意。沒有人願意以身犯險，除非——」

「除非那個人是我。」

Sherlock直起上身，幾分鐘以前那個還大模大樣躺在我腿上的偵探業已換上了他一張冷峻嚴肅的面容。對於這突如其來的轉換，我毫無防備，只能迎著他的注視，不自主咬了咬嘴唇。

「喜歡危險的不是只有你，醫生。」

「……什麼？」

「John Watson，你喜歡這樣，喜歡危險，喜歡不計後果。」

「我……或許吧。」

人們說：物以類聚。我和Sherlock之所以走到這一步，正是因為如此。

我們同樣熱愛危險，熱愛一意孤行的武斷，熱愛悍然不顧的灑脫。

我們究竟是什麼樣的存在？

這問題很快被我拋諸腦後。思考令人疲乏，尤其當那問題挑戰了你現在所擁有的任何事物、任何對你來說順理成章的認知。

享受當下沒什麼不好。所以我讓Sherlock再一次放肆地壓上我的嘴唇，期待他能讓我因缺氧而忘卻不必要的煩憂——這方面他從沒讓我失望。

「你喜歡這樣。你喜歡我，而且無法自拔。」

自助結帳機似乎很聽Sherlock的話——又或Sherlock瞞著我去客訴也不一定，但機率不太高。總之，我順利結完帳，提著購物袋走出門口。

天黑得很早，街燈都已經亮了。我不是那麼喜歡和行人摩肩接踵，所以刻意挑了小巷子走。倫敦的街道，我很熟悉，和百年前大同小異。

你可曾聽過百密一疏？我把倫敦視為自己的歸屬，卻粗心地忘了事情往往禍起蕭牆。

「嘿，John Watson！」

若是將時間往回推到一年以前，我絕不會輕易地回過頭去。那時的我謹小慎微，對每件事都不敢大意。我漸漸習慣了John Watson這個名字。不能說是Sherlock害了我——是我自己卸下了對於世界的戒心。

身後空無一人。接著，一股力道箝制住我的雙臂，強烈而燒灼的痛楚開綻在我的後頸。嚴重燙傷。那兒肯定起了水泡。

我強忍著疼痛奮力掙脫，卻隨即發現對手不只一個——而是兩個。我一揮手，不知打中了誰，卻聽見一聲清晰的金屬墜地聲——那是個高溫鐵塊，固定在手柄上。橙紅的亮光甚至都還沒暗下，說明了我脖頸上的新傷從何而來。

我想起一部幾年前的美國影集。那集數裡有個喜愛收集傷疤的傢伙——他為了收集槍傷而在醫院門口毫不猶豫朝自己開了一槍。

然而，醫生最終卻沒能救活他。傷口的感染情況急轉直下，他就這麼死於一場荒謬絕倫的槍擊。

那時我頹喪地盯著電視，心中嫉妒油然而生。至少他還能因自己的堅持與追求而死——在外人看來著實愚蠢，我卻感到十分嚮往。

影集裡的角色認為傷疤是藝術般的存在。而我，利用傷疤記錄生活、記錄那些驚心動魄，並且把我的故事說給有興趣的、我信得過的人聽。

然而這一次不再那麼單純了。他們在我脖頸上烙印下的並非一個不規則的燒傷痕跡，而是一個符號，昭示某種我尚未明白的厄運。

我掄起拳頭砸向某個人的左眼。再次出手卻揮了空，那兩個大漢就這麼無聲無息地消失在縱橫交錯的巷弄裡，一如他們來時的方法。

他們為我留下了禮物。

我把方才打鬥時不經意踢進水坑裡的鐵塊拾起。溫度已漸漸降下了，我握著手柄，金屬反射著夜晚的藏青，邊緣閃著凜冽無情的寒光。

儘管光線稀微，我還是能瞧見那鐵塊中央有個突出的雕刻字母。剛硬的邊角掛著水珠，卻絲毫不能柔化它給予我的不安以及後頸的熾烈疼痛。

我效仿Sherlock，將那金屬塊對著街燈的黃光，低聲念道：

「M。」

我在歷時一百六十年的記憶中搜索、拼湊，找尋所有的可能性。最終，我想起Mycroft和一個文件袋。紅茶。波士頓派。

「噢，天……」

該死。

我收拾散落一地的日用品，輕觸一下新生的傷痕，緊抿著嘴唇，跨著無比沉重的步伐朝貝克街走去。

 

*

 

「Sherlock，把冰箱裡的人頭拿出來，然後把這瓶牛奶放進去。它離開冰櫃太久了。」

我站在樓梯間對Sherlock大聲嚷嚷，心中盤算的是迅雷不及掩耳把購物袋塞進他懷裡，要他負責分門別類。如此，我就能趁著他忙活的時候趕緊到房裡檢查與包紮傷口。

「我的卡也有問題嗎？」他問。

「什麼？不，沒有，好得很——拿著這個。」我急忙將一個袋子晃到他眼前，「冷凍、冷藏要分開放。」

見那偵探滿臉不情願地回身將一袋子的東西倒在桌上，我才如釋重負般背對他，邁開大步走向樓梯。

然而這世上沒什麼事情瞞得過Sherlock——我心安理得地踏上第一階梯級，Sherlock的嗓音卻冷不防從身後傳來：

「你站立的角度說明了一切。」

這話讓我僵直在原地。我隨即胡亂找了藉口搪塞：

「聽著，Sherlock，我很累——放過我行嗎？」

「過來。」他命令。見我不為所動，他又沉聲道：「John Watson，過來。」

我幾乎要像著魔一般遵從他的指令，但疼痛令我保持清醒。於是，我說：

「你能不能別這麼不講理——」

「你能不能別瞞著我所有事情？」

那一刻，我才發現——他變了，他確實變了。Sherlock眸光裡閃過的是挫敗，瞳仁中承載的是想望——某種全然擁有我的想望。但那不是掠奪、不是侵佔，而是最禮貌、單純、無傷大雅的一種形式：信任。

他不再用赤裸銳利的問題刺傷我，甚至接納了我的過去。

他想取得我的信任。

我卻始終懷疑世界、懷疑他、懷疑自己。

「我知道這聽起來相當愚蠢，但——」他嚥了嚥，輕歎一聲：「我厭惡你把我當成一個孩子。Mycroft也把我當成一個孩子，甚至連房東都是。

告訴我發生了什麼，John。我能幫助你。」

我望向他的眼睛，那是一對不懷猜忌以及殷殷期盼的眸子——愧疚排山倒海而來，幾乎將我擊倒在地。

「好吧，偵探。」我重新走向他，「幫我拿冰袋和醫藥箱。」

 

*

 

「Moriarty。」我說，「這是他慣用的手法，稱為『標記』。一個標準的控制狂會做的事。在受標記者身上烙下他姓氏的首字母。」

我仔仔細細告訴Sherlock如何處理脖頸上的燒傷。冰袋貼在我的頸子上，Sherlock戰戰兢兢地每三分鐘拿開一次，生怕我凍傷。

「Moriarty？」

「一位生物教授，專門研究凍結症。他想要拿我們一類人去做基因實驗。由於他暗地裡也幹了不少非法勾當，人脈相當廣大，要聘人來逮住我簡直易如反掌。但他行事風格一向高調浮誇，喜歡大費周章先標記對象——也算是一種警告。如果他直接劫持，恐怕還省事得多。」

我帶點自嘲意味地冷哼一聲，而Sherlock一言不發用敷料覆住我的傷口。

「對了，他們留下了一些東西。」我從口袋裡摸出連著手柄的鐵塊，交到Sherlock手上。他輕敲了那小玩意兩下，「他們把它燒紅，再來攻擊你？加熱至高溫需要一點時間。」

「所以Moriarty早有預謀。他甚至知道我叫John Watson。」

「最近先別出門，」Sherlock攥緊了我的手，額頭輕靠著我的後腦杓，「拜託，算我求你。」

「我得工作。」

「我開車載你。我總是比你早起——不，我根本不用睡覺。我不需要睡眠。」

他吻了我的頭頂，接著逐漸往下，直到一個我幾乎忘卻存在的傷疤。

「Sherlock？」對於他動作一滯感到訝異，我旋即會意過來。

一九九一。

「我……不是故意有所保留。你既然沒問起，我就不多說。我從不覺得渾身是傷稱得上光榮或壯烈，我不希望讓你誤會我在誇耀過去的歲月——」

「不是那樣。當然不是那樣。」

Sherlock鬆開手，撤回所有屬於他的溫度與氣息。他收拾著醫藥箱，那小鐵箱在他粗魯的動作下匡噹作響。

他回了房，不忘將門帶上。我站在起居室裡，心中無限煎熬。

這不是我要的結果。

或許，坦白能成就一場轟轟烈烈的犧牲，但絕不會是一個最偉大可敬的選擇。

 

*

 

我幾乎不敢相信Sherlock也會表露出這樣的一面。

那天夜裡，我嚴重失眠。

清醒時間太漫長、太難熬。因此，我決定下樓去倒杯威士忌。

我走進廚房，取出酒杯，準備讓深褐的醇醪麻痺心神好睡上一覺，卻瞥見Sherlock房門大敞，或許是曾出來盥洗的緣故。他一個人坐在床緣，將臉埋進掌心，懊喪之情不言而喻。

那時的他多麼不堪一擊。而且，是因為我，因為他的同居人，因為他所愛。

這不是我要的。這完完全全不是我要的。

我想衝過去擁住他。告訴Sherlock一切都會好轉，告訴他我很愛他，告訴他我絕不會離他而去——直到他能重新對我冷嘲熱諷為止。

但一個念頭令我卻步。

我倆都明白：這不盡不實。

明天真的會更好嗎？我想，我們都知道答案——相對實際的答案，與不實際的答案。

世界開始傾斜。對未來的灰暗與茫然足以將我扼殺。我顫顫嚥下一口酒。又是一口。

我不願意看他這麼消沉。而諷刺的是，那罪魁禍首別無其他。

我把酒杯摔進水槽裡，返身上樓。


	12. Chapter 12

一九九九，芝加哥。

我叼著菸走出Sholto的工作地點，門廊上有幾個後輩。他們坐在臺階上同樣抽著萬寶路香菸，眼睛不時瞟向我。

他們知道我是誰。他們不敢當著我的面罵罵咧咧，卻待我走了幾步遠後竊竊私語。

「他就是那個『釘子』？」語畢，另一人低聲回應幾句。接著是鬨然大笑。

除此之外，不曾有生人與我攀談。除了那些人前人後的譏諷之語。

無論他們是否想把我當成一個笑柄，都無所謂了。

我又可曾對任何人重要過？

「你這是慢性自殺。」

Sholto在我把一管古柯鹼溶液注射進靜脈時如是說。他替傷患縫合時不見得穿會白大褂，所以那件淡色襯衫上滿是血跡，讓他看來活像個屠夫。

「我就是在自殺。慢性？確實慢了，不見成效。」

「有人質疑你的能耐，」Sholto用毛巾擦去一手鮮血，「你最近常走神。」

因為今年是一九九九。

「由他們說吧，我不在乎。」我向後倒進一張皮革椅裡，「給我們一人一把槍，然後像西部牛仔那樣一決勝負。」

藥效發作。我闔上眼睛，Sholto還在絮聒著什麼。我毫不留情翻了翻白眼，卻又忽地感覺自己怎麼這等幼稚？

「你真的打算這麼過一輩子嗎？」

我哼一聲以示輕蔑，玩世不恭地扯開嘴角：「你不也打算這麼過一輩子？」

「如果我跟你同年，就會另覓出路。但是已經來不及了——John Watson，聽好，你這是在糟蹋自己！」

Sholto的怒吼讓我稍微回了神。但腦袋依然昏沉地很——看來劑量不太足夠。

「你懂什麼？」這個症狀讓我永遠都有理由糟蹋自己。

「你明明可以擁有正常生活——甚至，曾是一位軍人。你一定是瘋了才會想要來到這裡。我一直為了自己過去的愚昧選擇懊悔不已。就因為幾個臭錢，我這些年來，沒一個晚上睡得安穩。你比我年輕、比我能幹，又為什麼要這麼做？」

我輕笑著搖頭：「事情比你所見還複雜得多。」

此言不虛。我從鐵盤裡取來橡皮管綁在手上，又讓一個針頭扎進血管裡。噢，這才像話。我舒出一口氣。

「未來沒別的打算？你總該有個夢想或什麼的，就和我過去一樣。」

「夢想？你知道那玩意簡直玄虛得要命，還不能養活自己。」

意識被海潮淹沒，我感受自己被拉扯向完全的虛無。我沉溺於此，並甘於承受那幾乎不可逆的後果——著實可悲。

「你應該離開。這裡不是你待的地方。」

我沉吟一陣，將針筒放回鐵盤裡，接著說：

「是或不是，有什麼差別？我們只能被動接受這該死的命運。是的——我曾有夢想，但現實告訴我，夢想之所以是夢想，正因為那永遠不可能成真。」

情緒來得猝不及防。我彷彿置身深水之下，難以再說些什麼——那些無理的詭辯被硬生生吞回了肚裡。我的氧氣與氣力即將耗盡。

幻覺開始浮現。

那一刻，站在我面前的不再是Sholto，而是一個既陌生又熟悉的男子。阿爾斯特大衣。手銬。馬車。

這相當奇詭——我甚至叫不出他的名字，但直覺告訴我，眼前這位就是最值得我信賴的人。我可以把自己所有的秘密交付給他，而他會將那些前塵往事裝訂成冊，收進他的記憶——那是座高廣華麗的殿堂，我大膽猜測。

他朝我伸出手，嘴唇開闔幾下，似乎在說：我們註定要再會的，Mr.Watson。

「我想回英國。」我啟口，輕輕地，就連自己都沒意識到這句話的存在。

*

「笑一個——還是你想讓自己的照片看起來凶狠一些？」

快門聲響起。我如釋重負般垂下肩膀，快步離開那鏡頭所及之處。那是個數位相機已然問世的年代——我沒有顯露出對於這黑色盒子的驚奇，只是不自覺保持著距離。

「哪張好些？」

「它們看起來都一樣。」

「好歹選一張吧。」

瞇起眼睛盯著小小的螢幕，我的面容出現在裡頭。我嚥了一下。

「這個。」

「確定？這張的光影顯老呢。」

「我不在乎。」聳肩。事實恰恰相反，我在乎得很。

拍攝完畢，我和Sholto在攝影師的住所稍作歇息。纖塵不染的案臺上，一個質地粗糙、設計前衛的花瓶突兀地直立著，裡頭孤伶伶斜插著一枝波斯菊。

現代人的品味。我盯著那波斯菊，不置一詞。

「Dave，我的老朋友，」他說，「後續的事情交給他就行。」

「你不用做這些事的。」我飲一口咖啡，不加糖。那滋味香醇而濃苦，像百年歲月的濃縮——那可能還要更苦一些。

「我只是想做些好事。」

「你做的說不準根本稱不上『好事』。」這是助紂為虐、狼狽為奸——滋長我心中的希望，使它茁壯。我幾近自暴自棄地與世界抗爭、與自身抗爭——我知道希望是什麼，我更知道曾經擁有之後的失去是多麼痛苦的一件事。

「所有家具都是從法國進口的，如何？」

Dave手捧一杯咖啡走來，指著我們頭頂上的吊燈，「我特別請人幫我帶回來。」

「你的審美觀讓我不敢恭維，Dave。」Sholto覷著眼睛諷道。Dave不以為然，只是轉向我，說：「你為什麼需要一本護照？」

「我厭倦了這裡。」

外頭車流嘈雜，罵聲與喇叭鳴聲交錯。乾涸的咖啡在桌上留下一個深褐的圓圈狀痕跡，然而Dave不以為意。

「好吧，等個兩、三天——你會拿到你要的東西。」

*

我坐在略顯昏暗的火車車廂裡，心想：Sholto白忙了一場，我還沒做好離開美國的準備。或許算得上未雨綢繆，也可能只是一場徒勞。

無人阻撓我的離去，多虧了Sholto。他親自送我到車站，接著握手言別。

「你不會再回來了，我猜。」

「我正是這麼認為的。」

他沒有站在月臺上看著火車駛向遠方，而是與我簡單話別後便旋踵向出口。沒有多餘的言語，只是幾句普通的場面話。

接續幾年，我一直在嘗試戒毒。我以為自己能控制場面，卻並非如此。我不得已求助勒戒所。然而生活失了重心與目標、渾渾噩噩度日的我，不斷地毒癮復發。

戒斷、表現良好、低潮期、積重難返。這就是我離開芝加哥之後十年間不斷重複的循環。

命運還是很神奇的——乍然出現的想法很可能彈指之間改變你的生活，就如同那個陰涼靜謐的夜晚，我面朝上倒在白蘭地與藥片之中，聽著新聞主播嘮叨不休，腦袋卻是異常清醒。好吧，或許不是那樣，但腦中與自己的對話可是空前地有條有理。

——你真的打算這麼過一輩子？

——不然能怎樣？

——現在從地上爬起來，收拾行李，買張機票。

——然後？

——回家。

「蘋果公司宣布推出新產品iPad……嶄新商品成功引起大眾關注……」

時代變遷。那麼，我呢？

就這樣，一時興起。被腦袋裡的渾蛋慫恿。簡單到令人起疑。

我站在航廈的落地玻璃窗外抽菸，並告訴自己：這會是最後一根。沒有討價還價的餘地。

古柯鹼、海洛因一概不碰——至於威士忌，先擱著吧。我得一樣一樣來。

我要回家了。這個念頭令我發噱。老天，什麼是家？這個詞定義模糊，像古老典籍裡亡失的一頁，像一則從古流傳至今的神話，虛實難辨。

我是時間的難民——流離失所、無枝可棲。

然而我想重新來過。

站在希斯洛機場，我悄聲對自己說：「歡迎來到倫敦。」

我以為所有大風大浪會就此止歇——果然，我的預測幾乎沒一個正確。

至於後話，我想，你們都已經知道了。

*

插曲：倫敦，二〇一二。

Sherlock不知道自己也能做到這種程度。

他是被淅瀝的雨聲吵醒的。午夜夢迴，他猛地睜眼，只見一絲清冷的月光自窗櫺透進來——今晚他倆擠在John的單人床上相擁而眠，那行事謹慎的醫師還煞費苦心在地上鋪了厚厚一層毯子，「避免我摔得腦震盪。」他聳聳肩說，接著收回所有應該有的抱怨，鑽進Sherlock身旁的空隙。

Sherlock很快發現他倆都有淺眠的毛病。有時醒來的是John，有時是偵探本人。好比今晚，Sherlock醒在滿室的靜謐，而致使他不寐的困擾無人可訴說——或者，在這房裡，無人能訴說。

他看向身旁的John——John。這是一個莫名順口的名字，能很快地把他腦裡所有「Hamish」都代換乾淨。Sherlock回想他們初見時候，那小小的診間裡，空調嗡嗡作響。

代表單身且沒有這方面需求的，毫無戒痕的手指與不特別上心打理的外貌。

說明獨居的，無意間與護士的埋怨：「電費居然比上個月還貴！我明明出門都會關總電源。什麼？噢，是的，我到家的時候天已經黑了，屋子也全是黑的。沒別的人。女朋友？算了吧。」

象徵節儉的，微微褪色甚至領口脫線的襯衫與廉價古龍水的氣味。

名片——普通紙材、普通印刷。手機——大眾機型。甚至，連工作地點都稱得上「平庸」。

平凡人。一個平凡人。Sherlock不禁回想他們是怎麼從兩個陌生人成為能夠同床共枕的伴侶。一切或許始於那個殘照漫天的黃昏，或許始於那個不按牌理出牌的吻。

抑或，始於他在John眼裡看見的堅忍不拔。

他常常感覺，自己會溺斃在那深藍的眸子裡。那是歷經時光淬煉後，最沉靜、溫潤、美好的色澤。

此刻，偵探偏過頭，見醫生依然熟睡，他決定稍微破一破戒。他輕手輕腳下了床，在樓下取出並點燃香菸，卻又戀戀不捨地回到樓上。Sherlock沒辦法離開John，他也不想，尤其當他心事重重。

有些事情，John不該知道。好比關於Moriarty的下一步，以及他的下一步。

至此，Sherlock將香菸從嘴邊移開，夾在指間。他朝John傾身，思索這個男人如何闖入他的生活、如何氣質不凡、如何讓他維多利亞式的哀愁隱而不發——實際上，John Watson相當複雜。

Sherlock Holmes不得不承認：這個男人幾乎要打敗他了。他卻感覺雖敗猶榮。

「我不屬於這個時代。」偶爾，他會聽見John無謂地說。那通常是閱讀完早報並闔上的那刻，無意識地脫口而出。

醫生太多的過去，他沒機會參與。他不能安慰他，因為John不願意。Sherlock完全不知道該怎麼在這種時候讓他舒心。這總令偵探相當洩氣。

這是完完全全不公不義的一件事：John可以佔掉他大半個人生，自己卻最多只能在醫生的生命裡擁有五分之一的位置。Sherlock對此一直都明白，所以當他看見John除了脖頸上的燒傷，頭頂上還有道縫合過的疤痕，只感到愧疚。

我不能干涉你的過去，但我想保證你的未來。

John的一百年，走得太久、太孤獨。那晚，Sherlock自責不已，自責自己讓John再受一次傷，自責自己不能在他百年的掙扎之後，給予他一個避風港。

他一直想向他道歉。為了那些冒犯之言、為了那次用鐵絲開了他房裡的鎖。

為了他倆遲來的相遇。

要了解John Watson從來不是那麼容易的事情——是的，他擁有太多獨到特質。他絕非一個平凡的存在，卻隱姓埋名甚至讓世界忘卻他還有一絲氣息。

這個男人怎麼會甘願？

Sherlock的腦裡沒什麼溢美之詞可以形容John。興許，他也不需要。

偵探湊得更近些，直到一個吻不著痕跡地落在醫生的唇上。後者眼瞼一顫，接著緩緩睜開。他醒了。

*

倫敦，二〇一二。

我不確定自己醒來的原因是吸入二手菸還是缺氧。總之，我醒在一個吻裡。

「我吵醒你了？」Sherlock有些難堪地問道。

「你怎麼醒了？」

答非所問。我打了個呵欠，直起身子，瞟了眼櫃子上的鬧鐘，「現在才三點呢。」我伸出手想握住他的，卻發現Sherlock退縮一下。微弱火光在夜裡格外顯眼。「等等，你抽菸了？半夜犯菸癮？」

「對。」

見無法分辯，他索性將香菸拿到我眼前晃了兩下。

「別抽了。」

我一把奪去他手裡的菸，叼在嘴裡。焦油嗆得我無地自容猛咳了幾聲。我已經兩年沒碰這玩意了。

「你沒必要勉強自己。」他說。

「我沒……咳，你抽的菸，很濃。」

「你有一盒低焦油香菸，」Sherlock指了指我掛在門後的外套，「但是你不抽菸。」

「權當是種紀念。提醒自己別走上自毀的老路……我也不希望你會走上那條路。Sherlock，聽我一回吧。」

「為什麼？我不認為這有什麼關係——」

「我想要你活下去。」

Sherlock愣了一愣，抿唇，又把香菸奪回來，伸手在書桌上滅熄。

「好樣的，房東要把修繕費用加進房租裡了。」

「我不在乎。」他把菸蒂往地上一扔，「我可以直接賠給她一張新的。」

沉默一陣，他又開口：

「所以，Angelo怎麼了？」

「什麼？」我把視線從桌上的菸灰移開，「你怎麼——」

「你的晚餐大概會依幾種模式解決：第一，問問Mrs.Hudson有沒有下廚，是否為你留了一份。第二，捲起袖子自己做菜。第三——也是你最不願意的一種——微波即食食品，因為那相當不符合你心中『健康』的標準。今天你沒有詢問房東太太，也沒有自己動手，可見你沒那個心思做多餘的交談以及其他雜項。而一向不浪費食物的你今天居然只吃了一半，罕有地產生了廚餘。飯後，你喝了酒，不是烈酒且量不多，說明這是一件足以影響你卻還沒有過分嚴重的事。至於Angelo？你又買了一袋可頌回來。考慮到通勤時間與交通狀況，我大膽猜測你去找他閒聊。於是，一切都顯而易見。」

有時被看透的感覺並不那麼糟。我望向窗外，一片濃霧倏地籠罩眼前。

「Angelo說他不做了。他想搬回肯特郡。」

「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」

Sherlock不甚滿意地瞪著我。

「好吧。因為他的麵包讓我想起了過去。如今他要離開，我有點失落。僅此而已。」

他點點頭，沒說一個字。

「你還不睡嗎？」約莫三分鐘過後，我問他。

「我？噢，不。你可以先睡。」

「好吧。」我翻過身，闔起眼睛，卻聽見Sherlock反悔般沉聲呼喚：「……John。」

「怎麼？」

「我有些話想告訴你。你還醒著嗎？」

「醒著、醒著。我在聽。」我含糊著說，邊撐起身子。

「我曾說過，我沒見過我的父母。我是個孤兒。」

我故作訝異好躲過Sherlock的質疑，但他似乎深陷回憶之中，絲毫沒注意我的反應。

「至於Mycroft，他自稱是我的親哥哥。兩年前，他找上我，和我相認。在我的記憶裡，確實有個模糊的印象——儘管那與我所被告知的事實不太相符。但多一個襄助於我的人，也沒什麼關係。我對此一直保持懷疑態度，我還是不太習慣把他當作兄長看待。他充其量就只是個……不那麼惹人嫌的人。」

有些事情，Sherlock不該知道。「親情一直是他的軟肋。」Mycroft曾這麼說。此時，我選擇緘默。

「我小時候住在海斯廷斯，在一個寄養家庭裡。他們對我很好，但我沒有辦法不忽視血緣的問題。」

他輕歎口氣，滿臉倦容：

「這就是個混亂的劇場。」Sherlock的雙頰在月光下更加蒼白，毫無血色，「和兩個明顯不是你親生父母的人生活在一起，還要每天演一齣家庭和樂的喜劇。」他若無其事瞥了一眼地上的菸蒂，「相對的，和寵物相處就容易許多。因為無論世界如何，你們的關係都不會改變。」

「Redbeard？」

「你居然記得那個？不，別那樣看我。」Sherlock苦笑，「與你相比，我經歷的不算什麼。Redbeard不是死於非命，現在想想，值得難過的只有得知事實的當下。」

「但是你沒見過親生父母。」

「至少我身上沒有兩個彈孔。」

「我有一個像樣的童年。」

「我會死。」Sherlock有些困窘地蹙眉，「好吧，你也會。只是我更早，可能就在幾年之後——」

「不，Sherlock，閉嘴。」

是的，他會死。會在我之前死。我還有三百多年的壽命，但是Sherlock——這個念頭，我難以想像更無法承受。

我昂首，話鋒一轉，「我說過我討厭你的眼睛嗎？」

Sherlock搖頭。不解他的雙眼究竟犯了什麼滔天大罪。

「初次見面，我確實挺討厭它們，」我讓鼻尖抵上他的，好看清那灰藍裡綴著的星點，「不過，我想，我開始喜歡了。」

「我有說過，我認為你的雙眸有淹死人的潛力嗎？」Sherlock反問。

「沒有。」

「好吧，那我剛剛說了。」

我笑笑，在月光照射不到的地方尋找Sherlock的手，緊握。一股更強勁的力道回握我。

「閉上眼。這是命令，我是你的上尉。」

他那對藝術品般的眼睛暫時斂下了光輝。我挪了挪位置，吻在他的眼瞼上。

「我能奪走主導權嗎，上尉？」

「不行，這是叛變！」

「也許你能別開生面一回——不，我能做你的新任指揮官。」

我們笑著倒回床上。

是的，他會死。我不由自主想到。嚥了嚥，Sherlock的手伸進我的睡衣底下。我不經意呻吟一聲，那雙手直接探向我最脆弱而私密的地方。我被迫揚起頭來呼吸，正好瞧見他戲謔的神情。

「等候指令，上尉。」

「……別停。別停下來。」

此刻，他在這裡。

而我也在這裡。

那麼，請讓我們好好活著。除此之外，我別無所求。

*

插曲：倫敦，二〇一二。

John肯定累壞了。Sherlock這麼想。枕邊人已然熟睡，他卻感到無比清醒。

偵探拂過醫生的眉心、鼻樑、雙唇，再到下頷、喉結、鎖骨，那些他曾一一吻遍的地方。他們對彼此著迷的理由竟不可思議地相似。一雙眼睛映照出過往、燦爛與黯淡。

「活著的滋味一直都不那麼美好。」醫生曾這麼說。

然而John卻想要他活下去。除此，醫生還忘了一件事：反之亦然。Sherlock又看向地板上的菸蒂。這男人的自私令他又愛又恨。他想，他確實會考慮戒菸。

暴風雨前的寧靜無論何時都相當可信。Sherlock知道，他，和他身邊的男人，無疑即將招致一場麻煩。

這會有點殘酷。Sherlock明瞭John絕不會為他此次的作為大聲喝采，他不會得到以往的讚揚，更不可能獲得John的理解。

「晚安，John。」

偵探強迫自己闔起眼，利用默背兩百四十個菸灰種類消磨這個無眠的夜晚。

*

倫敦，二〇一二。

平穩的一個月過去。前一日，Sherlock還在抱怨我的手藝，我依然不滿於他的飲食習慣——世界一瞬間停擺。

前個晚上，我睡在自己房裡。隔天一早下樓，便看見Mrs.Hudson在哭泣。

她說，Sherlock死了。

*

空白、空白、空白，虛無吞噬了我。我向診所請了假，四處奔波，去了蘇格蘭場更去了巴茨醫院。我認得Sherlock的一些熟人，但也只是耳有所聞。不過他們一聽見那偵探的名字就知道我為何而來。

Molly Hooper，Sherlock時常合作的法醫，她也在哭，旁邊恰好站著警探Lestrade。原來，巴茨就是案發現場。難怪我在蘇格蘭場撲了空。

「沒人知道他為什麼就這麼跳下去。監視器也沒拍到別的人。」

他們想安慰我，我一次次撥開他們善意的手。

我發覺自己一滴淚都流不出來。

我知道故事會結束，但沒預料到是以這麼慘烈的形式。快速、匆忙、草草了事。

結局一直都只有一個。

我會參加葬禮、給他的墓碑送花。接著，就像過去的歲月，消失在所有人的生命裡。

即便明白，我仍感到可怕的空虛攫住我。坐在起居室的沙發上，幾乎沒有力氣起身倒水。

我取來手機，隨即發現裡頭有一則語音留言。我隱約有個預感、冀望，為了驗證，我將聽筒湊近耳邊：

「John，這是我的遺言。」

不。

我把手機摔回桌上。那則留言應該是「很抱歉嚇到你，這只是我測試人性的實驗。」或者「你有看到我哥對這件事的反應嗎？我相當好奇。」

過了許久，我才重新拾起那臺機械，讓Sherlock的聲音迴響在室內。

「你沒聽錯，這是我的遺言。

我知道你可能會有的反應。你可能會自責、會怨我，會恨這一切大不幸為何衝著你來。

命運對你的安排稱得上『別出心裁』，而未來你可能遇上更多奇人異事。我只是眾多的其中一個。

無論如何，我要你記得：莫名其妙的事總會接踵而至，且全無道理可言，但人生就是如此，你必須習慣。

這是我當偵探幾年得出的心得，送給你。除此之外，我還要說：請你，好好活著。無論世界給予你的考驗多麼艱難，都記得曾有人愛過你。而你，也曾經愛過某個人。

那麼，John，再見。」

再見。

那些離去的人都會留下遺言，但從來沒有一個為我留下遺言。

記憶湧動、斷片翻騰。時間正在重組，雲霧漸散，伴隨劇烈的疼痛。

「Sherlock Holmes。」我念道，接著其餘名字一一浮現：Molly Hooper、Greg Lestrade、Mr.Anderson。

這世界是如此瘋狂。它復刻了我的年代。

我想起來了、我想起來了。

「原來我們老早就見過，Mr.Holmes。」

Sherlock、Sherlock、Sherlock，我咬住唇，提筆寫滿一整張紙。我不能再忘記他一次，失而復得帶來的不是歡喜而是警惕。我寫到手部肌肉幾乎抽筋，眨眨眼睛，卻發現紙上出現一滴水漬，暈開了墨跡。

*

我躺在床上，紊亂的呼吸與胸中的悶痛讓我回復徹夜不眠——我知道有個辦法可以解決這些，Sherlock衣櫃裡的鏤刻木盒是一個相當大的誘惑。但我不打算那麼做。

我一次又一次聽著Sherlock的遺言——這或許是最適合他的留話方式——我也想不出別的方法了，我根本沒想到他會離開得如此倉促。

直到Sherlock死後，我才發現他使用古柯鹼。這麼久了，我居然完全沒有察覺。難怪他聽見「戒毒」的時候會那麼訝異。他也曾對生命感到絕望嗎？也曾經歷那些輾轉反側，以致不得不使出下下之策？

「你明明知道，我也可以幫助你的。」

他以為自己可以撐起整片天地。傻子，你只不過是個凡人，你跟我一樣，Sherlock。

我不會走那條老路。因為，Sherlock想要我活著。

那麼，我就會活著。

我既然等了你一個世紀，當然等得起另一個。

因為，我存活至今的唯一理由，就是為了遇見你。


	13. Chapter 13

倫敦，二〇一二。

Sherlock的葬禮稱不上備極哀榮，反而相當簡單低調。Mycroft一襲黑色西裝三件套站在樹蔭底下。這回，他把祖母綠袖扣取了下來。

「這可不像你的風格，」John走到Mycroft身旁，望了望藍天又接著望向他，「我以為你巴不得全世界一同哀悼。」

「這是Sherlock的意思。」Mycroft瞥了他一眼，「你滿意了嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你們成了愛侶，然後擁抱、親吻、我猜還上了床。然後呢？他死了。這就是你要的？」

「Mycroft！」John即將出口的怒罵卻硬生生哽在了喉頭，隨之而來是龐雜的思緒——悲傷？怨懟？或者，贊同？

最終，他只能幽幽吐出一句：「拜託你，別把他的死說的像是我的錯。」

「當然。當然是你的錯，John。」

「叫我Hamish。」John不安地瞪了Mycroft一眼，「你什麼意思？」

「老天，John。你居然連這個都不明白？」

「哦，上帝啊，叫我Hamish。」

「你可知道他為什麼跳下來？」Mycroft把頭撇向一邊，而John沉默以對。

「那是他和Moriarty的較量。」

*

插曲：倫敦，二〇一二。

Mycroft看著John握著雙拳離去。他向他披露了一個事實，他為那小個子醫生帶來的似乎全非好事。

順著那金髮軍醫行走的方向遠望，他瞧見了另一位男子。那人身著藍色襯衫，和天空一樣的顏色。臉上惋惜表露無遺。

是他、是他、是他。Mycroft認得那張臉、那髮色。不過，會是誰？

那到底是誰？

從來無法忍受疑問的Mycroft趨上前喚了那男人。

「我們見過嗎？」

墓碑前的銀髮警探回過身，並朝他點了點頭。那刻，Mycroft深信自己絕對在哪裡看過他。

「你是——噢，想必是Sherlock的兄長，Mycroft Holmes。對於你弟弟的死，我相當遺憾。他是個好人——」

「你沒有回答我的問題。」Mycroft蹙緊了眉頭。

「什麼？」

「我們見過嗎？」

時空凝滯了一會。就像回答不出某個問題時會有的近乎尷尬的氣氛。只要再一些時間，Mycroft肯定能記起來的。但Lestrade只是搔了搔頭，阻卻他的思考：「我和Sherlock認識幾年了，也知道他有個哥哥，卻從來沒親眼見過。我想，這是我們的頭一次會面。」

他不甘心就此放棄，繼續窮追不捨：

「你真的記不起來？」

Lestrade垂在身側的雙手插進了褲兜裡，向他展露一個困惑的表情：

「若我們的相遇——如果曾經有過的話——當真如此重要，那麼，先生，為什麼記起來的不是你？」

別想著和別人相認。那非常不智。他徹徹底底忘了自己對John的告誡。

到頭來，他才是那條金魚。Mycroft忽然明白。

那些他最不屑一顧、沒完沒了重蹈覆轍的人——他，Mycroft Holmes也不過是其中一員。

「……抱歉，是我認錯人了。」良久，他黯然地說，接著旋身往佈滿鐵鏽的柵欄大門走去。

「等等！」

待他走了幾步遠，Lestrade卻追了上來，「我覺得好像——」

Mycroft盯著眼前風風火火的男人。他漫長的一生似乎沒有比此刻更渴望一個人開腔的時候。他緊抓著手中的傘柄，姿態依然高高在上，心中激動卻幾乎滿溢。

「說下去。」

「你——在政府裡頭工作，而且職位挺高，對嗎？我可能在報紙上看過你。」

這不是他要的答案，當然不是。Mycroft盡全力掩藏自己的失落，扯出一個苦澀而無力的假笑：

「這樣啊。午安，警探。」

*

倫敦，二〇一二。

Moriarty。

這個名字從Mycroft嘴裡說出來的剎那，我幾乎無法支持自己。

我不敢再問下去，只是轉身離開。彷若捏著一張破碎紙片，卻怎麼也不願設想、拼湊全貌。

他怎麼就不懂，我希望他活下去的那份心思？他怎麼就不懂，我也能為他做任何犧牲？只要——只要Sherlock能留在世上，哪怕讓他忘了我，我都甘之如飴。

換位思考之後，我發現Sherlock居然為我做了同樣的事。那個才華橫溢、洞悉事理的偵探，那個傲慢無禮、自我中心的Sherlock Holmes——他居然為了我——

「天啊，你真是個蠢——」

我盯著壁爐裡的火光灼灼跳動。無數個夜晚，我們一同窩在沙發上烤火。即便是他忙於回覆簡訊或電子郵件不發一言，只要感受他的溫度透過那鈷藍色絲絨睡袍傳至指尖，我就無比安心。

或者，在週五晚上叫兩份外賣，喝點小酒，什麼都做也能什麼都不做。他會讓他修長的雙腿橫在我膝頭，接著對彼此分享生活瑣事——從Mycroft的減重計劃到Lestrade的潛在曖昧對象，從房東太太的香水到Molly的沖咖啡技術。

我不敢去想，未來的我會多麼懷念這一切——還會比現在更糟嗎？

Sherlock。

拜託你，再給我一個奇蹟。

*

倫敦，二〇一三。

「我不能再這樣下去了。Mrs.Hudson，妳肯定懂得。」

「我明白你有多難過。我知道你們倆的關係非常——」

「是的、是的，就是那樣。或許一開始不是，但我們還是走到了這裡。沒人預料得到。」如同沒人預料到Sherlock的死。這樣的聯想讓我急匆匆打斷了她的話。

Mrs.Hudson直至我把221B的鑰匙交到她手上時，才明白這是怎麼一回事。

「不會吧？Hamish？」她瞪大了眼睛，而我只能輕輕頷首：「……對。」

「你們兩個都要離開我了。」

「我很抱歉。我會多回來看看的。」

「噢，Hamish，」她歎了口氣，「每個人離別時都這麼說。」

於是，我們擁抱了一下。她問我要去哪裡。我告訴她一個假地址。

「一路順風。」她站在二樓的窗子朝我揮揮手，而我也這麼做。

我回到倫敦的時間僅僅三年，但我幾乎可以確定，這會成為我生命中最可貴而難忘的片段。

因為一個男人。因為Sherlock Holmes。

*

布里斯班，二〇一八。

英國的秋天，正是澳大利亞即將入夏的時候。實不相瞞，我搬到了英格蘭的另一頭。我只想離倫敦越遠越好。

二〇一八年，我到布里斯班待上三天。來看看著名的黃金海岸與滿城市跑的朱鷺。這種鳥不怎麼怕生，大概和人類相處久了，看到我接近只是向後退幾步。我再往前，牠遂看穿我的技倆，站得直挺挺不動了。

出於某種戀舊，即便人在國外，我總是會特意查看倫敦的時間與天氣。倫敦開始變冷，而布里斯班卻溫度回升。

Mycroft已經很久沒有聯絡我了。誰會和間接害死他「手足」的人聯絡？於是我回復那獨來獨往的日子，無牽無掛。

我想起Sherlock的死已然過了六年。

這個數字足夠長，足夠讓你努力忘掉一個人。但也過於短，讓你有所戒備而無法敞開心懷。

我在路旁的小店買了一盒炸魚薯條，裡頭還附切片檸檬。找個位子坐定後，我便隨意吃了起來。一隻海鷗飛到我腳邊對我投以熱切的目光，但我只是動動夾腳拖趕走牠——我現在全身都是渡假裝束。

還是倫敦的炸魚薯條滋味好些。尤其是Sherlock推薦的那一家店。這偵探有時還真能充當美食家，他總是知道哪裡有不錯的餐館。

而那些餐館，我一次都沒再造訪過。

我看著手裡的紙盒，突然食慾盡失，索性丟幾根薯條給腳邊的海鷗。牠們爭奪著擠成一團。

我早該知道的——我不想，而且也不可能忘了他。

*

我訂的飯店就在距海岸步行四分鐘距離的地方。今天是週五，海灘上熙熙攘攘都是人潮——每逢週三與週五，這裡會舉辦市集，許多人帶各種稀奇古怪的東西來擺攤。

我對那些玩意興趣缺缺，走馬看花沒多久就逛完了。此地離飯店已有好些距離，但我只想繼續沿著海濱向前走。

這裡相對安靜得多。許多情侶在岸邊的長椅上雙雙躺著，或私語或親密依偎。我信步走著，並不因形單影隻而感到不自在——這沒有什麼不妥。

我拿出不久前在商店裡買的罐裝啤酒。這一場在海灘上的無言觀浪是我計劃之中的行程，我可以在這裡消磨大半個夜晚，看年輕人大吼大叫著跑過面前——是啊，年輕人。他們以高呼頌讚人生，以近乎瘋狂的形式對世界吶喊「活著」。

我捋起牛仔褲的褲腳，走進一片碎浪裡。海水漫過我的腳背，帶走為數不少的沙粒。待另一波浪拍打上岸，更多的海沙卻埋沒我的雙腳於無形。

「喂，那邊的，要漲潮了。」一個好心的聲音提醒道。

「我知道，謝謝……我只想多站一會。」

我拿鋁罐對著月亮。或許，它也能伴我走到最後——英國、法國、美國。它與我，都未曾改變。

敬那些一成不變的命運、敬那些已然逝去而不再回頭的人們、敬友情、敬愛情。

乾杯。我朝那圓潤明亮的酒友做了個口型，接著把罐子裡的啤酒一飲而盡。

「你還有啤酒嗎？」此時，在微弱的光線裡，一個男人朝我走來。我覺得自己好像認得他身上那件襯衫。

「你應該自己去買一罐。」

「但是你不會拒絕。」

「憑什麼？」

靜默片刻。

「John。你肯定知道。」

John。這世上會這麼叫我的只有兩個人。

有什麼在我腦內崩解、撕裂，讓我幾乎頹然倒地。我退後幾步，喃喃著說：「不……不。我的天，你是誰？」

那男人沒有循著我的動作向前，只是站在原地。我看不出他是否在微笑，但希望不要。因為這可一點也不有趣。

「是我。John，說真的，我還多花了一張機票錢來這裡找你。你怎麼不好好待在英國？」

「是你，」我沙啞著說，思緒一片片斑駁，最終僅剩一個名字。

「是你。該死的渾帳，該死的Sherlock Holmes。」

六年的罪惡、念想、自暴自棄終於在此刻潰堤。

我再也抑制不了了。

我上前揪住他的領子。儘管缺乏身高優勢，我還是憑著蠻力把他推倒在海水裡。我聽見自己朝著他狂吼：「六年，Sherlock，不是六天，而是六年！你怎麼能把這一切、把你的死說得這麼輕鬆？我以為我殺了你，Mycroft說——」

「那傢伙對你說了什麼？John，那不是你的錯。我自願而為。」海水漲潮，但對於生死的戒慎恐懼絲毫比不上我倆間此刻的問題。水幾乎漫上他腰際，可無人理會也無人在意。

「六年。上帝啊，什麼消息都沒有。你明明可以讓別人捎個口信之類的——你為什麼要騙我？」

「我認為那會讓你穩定一些。」

「你要我怎麼分辨，什麼是真，什麼是假？你的遺言，你那天殺的遺言——」我不知道該說什麼了，只祈求海水能馬上把我們溺斃在這裡。

「我很抱歉，John。」Sherlock垂下眼眸，抓住我壓制住他的一隻手。

「我只想讓你知道——這一切，我都是真心的。」

*

Sherlock告訴我，他之所以毅然決然「自殺」，是為了擺脫Moriarty的疑慮。聰明如他，Sherlock必須讓所有人相信他已死，進而潛入Moriarty的組織，從中摧毀。

詐死只是眾多環節的其中一部分。Sherlock Holmes所做的，遠比這危險的多。

「他們的槍管是不是都抵著你的腦袋了？Sherlock，你真是個不折不扣的瘋子。」

「沒有人能夠奪走你，」Sherlock邊解開身上泡水的襯衫邊說著，「沒有人。」

「我不值得你冒這個險。是我害了你。」

「John，」Sherlock幾乎是不耐地說，「你怎麼會把所有錯誤往自己身上攏？我說了，這是我自願的。跟你一點關係都沒有。」

「你不必這麼做。如果我能——」

「For God's sake，」Sherlock一把將襯衫扔在房間地下，走向我，抓著我的雙臂，直到我吃痛地咬了咬嘴唇。

「你為什麼還不懂？」這句話真正的意思是：看著我。我刻意違抗這道指令，他的力道加得更重，足以令我瘀青。

「我願意為你冒任何險，因為我愛你，我想要你從此好好地活下去，不必再像過去那樣漂泊無依——」Sherlock幾乎吼了出來，「John Watson，你到底懂不懂？」

*

我在晨光中醒來。

昨晚，Sherlock自願到沙發上睡覺，免去了許多尷尬與麻煩。而各種證據也顯示他一直安安份份待在沙發上——好比他正一面搓揉著後頸，一面叉起一塊歐姆蛋。

「這會算在我的帳單上，你知道嗎？」我眯起眼睛望向Sherlock以及桌上那份客房服務早餐。而他只是聳聳肩，「我會還你的。之前你拿我的卡去買的那些東西，我可沒追究。」

「六年前的舊帳，你還記著？」我脫口而出，卻當即後悔了。

我為什麼要這麼說？渴望從他毫無悔意的眼裡抽剝出一星半點的羞慚？或者希望他擁我入懷告訴我最糟的已經過去，並保證絕不再犯——如果一切都因我而起，我就是舞臺的中心，又怎麼能將一切過錯推給Sherlock？

該感到羞慚的，是我。

我在Sherlock對面坐下，隨即發現他的旅館浴袍底下再無其他衣物——「我晚點再去幫你買套衣服。」我說，像是種賠罪。

「不需要。」他嚼著麵包說，「Mycroft會把我的行李送來。」

Sherlock配著一口咖啡把略顯乾硬的麵包吞了下去，並且皺眉。這讓他的下一句話帶著不自然的哽咽：「我沒替你多叫一份早餐，但是多要了一杯咖啡。可能有點涼了，你還想要嗎？」

「都行。」

他把杯子推了過來，接著說：「你昨晚做了噩夢。」

「你沒睡著？」

「淺眠。而且醒來幾次。」

我攪了攪什麼都沒加的黑咖啡，「我夢見，你又離開了。我不太確定這一切是不是真的……說不定，我正在經歷的這些，才是夢境。」

我聽見刀叉被擱下的響聲。Sherlock起身，繞過桌子來到我身側。

「我叫客房服務時，櫃檯人員問我是不是『Mr.Watson』。我以為你會改名。」

「我沒那麼做，」對於他天外飛來一筆的話題，我早已見怪不怪，「我打算讓Moriarty找上我，並且一槍轟掉他的可怕腦袋。我要為你復仇。」

「好消息是，他已經死了。幾週之前，Mycroft的人終於把他處理掉。想知道我怎麼回覆櫃檯人員嗎？」

「怎麼回覆？」

「『那得看他想不想保留姓氏。』」

「嗯哼。」我又回過頭去喝咖啡，卻突然發現哪裡不對勁。

「等等。你指的是……」

Sherlock拉起我的手，貼在他的胸膛上。直到此刻，我才得以仔細端詳他的面容。六年的時光讓他滄桑了。是的，滄桑——難以相信我會用這個詞形容Sherlock。我們以迥然相異的形式共同見證了時間的殘酷。

一顆心臟的突突跳動——強而有力、堅定不移，正如他的視線、他的語氣。

「我不會離開的。我在這裡，John。我還要用盡餘生在你的歲月裡好好刻下幾筆，讓你忘不了我。

你大概已經知道我要說什麼了。

John。跟我結婚吧。」

*

倫敦，二〇一八。

我沒想過會有這麼一天。

這場婚禮的籌備速度之快，很大一部分要歸功於Mycroft。雖然我感覺他很可能公器私用。

教堂裡裡外外滿是裝飾花草，前來觀禮的都是和我們相當親近的朋友。我不想張揚，而Sherlock正有此意。

「你的婚後生活——」Lestrade的表情相當奇特，竟是欣喜中藏著一絲擔憂，「咳，如果你有什麼問題，或是Sherlock有什麼問題，都可以來找我。畢竟你還年輕，婚姻這種事情，很難說。」

我忍不住笑出聲，卻不是因為他的杞人憂天，「謝謝你，我相信Sherlock沒問題。」

「我早就說過，你們不需要兩間房，」房東太太捏了捏我的手，「我看人很準的。」

「我們打算搬回221B，不知道妳還願不願意——」

「當然，當然。」她的表情幾乎能說是樂不可支。

「Hamish！」我邀請了一些過去的同事，而喊我的正是Sarah。她和我擁抱一下，並且說：「我們都很為你高興。」

「謝謝。妳和男朋友處得不錯吧？」

「他人很好，非常貼心……」Sarah還沒說完，Sherlock就猛力握了一下我的手。我知道他的用意。

「你沒必要這樣。」和Sarah結束對話後，我碰了碰那偵探的肩膀，「我們只是聊個天而已。」

「她抱了你。」Sherlock皺著眉頭說，「那樣太超過了。我不接受。」

我微笑著轉過身，準備繼續和其他人寒暄，Sherlock卻在我背後用手指微微勾下我的領子。

「這個傷疤還在。」

「會好的。總有一天會淡去。」我不知道他為什麼突然提起這個。而我又再一次撒了謊——那樣的疤痕，可不是那麼容易復原。

「不。我知道這個記號會跟著你一輩子。」Sherlock毫不容情戳穿了我，「六年前的今天。我一直記著。」

婚禮日期是他挑的——竟然還有這層用意。

「Sherlock……」要在他的腦裡，乃至心中佔去一個位置，是件多麼不容易的事？我現在才明白，Sherlock對此一直感到自責——我怎麼可能會將這一切怪罪於他那個夜晚的缺席？

原來我倆的相似之處多得不可思議。

「笑一個。你知道嗎？你今天看起來棒呆了（You look awesome today.）。」

「那一向不是我的風格。」

「這是我的婚禮。」

「我們的婚禮。」他糾正道，接著有些遲疑地揚起唇角，「你也不遑多讓。」

*

「Sherlock Holmes，你是否接受Hamish Smith成為你的丈夫？你是否願意發誓，無論生活順遂或者艱困，患病或者康健，都用你所有的時日愛他、陪伴他，直至死亡？」

在牧師說出「Hamish Smith」的當下，Sherlock把我的真名代換上去，他的口型明顯說著：John Watson。

「我願意。」他說。那是一幅我一輩子不想忘卻的畫面。Sherlock肯定對這些繁文縟節感到不耐，然而此刻他臉上竟沒有半分不悅，只是盯著我的眼睛，沉穩地告訴全天下：我願意。

「Hamish Smith，你是否接受Sherlock Holmes成為你的丈夫？你是否願意發誓，無論生活順遂或者艱困，患病或者康健，都用你所有的時日愛他、陪伴他，直至死亡？」

我幾乎要搶在牧師說完宣誓詞之前大喊「我願意」。所以呢？這一切真的是我想要的？

對，沒錯。我告訴自己。

不是為了追求與誰互許終身的浪漫，甚至不是渴求永恆不朽——相反，我求的，僅僅是一個當下，並讓那些當下連結成比永恆更珍貴的事物。

「我願意。」

接著，交換戒指，以及一些我不是頭一回經歷卻依然做不嫻熟的儀式。Sherlock曾問我之前和Mary結婚的戒指如今去向何方，我據實以告：有次被搶劫，歹徒從我手上硬拔走了。我當時以為我會因此失去無名指。

「我很榮幸——能夠在你手上留下戒痕。」他輕聲說道，我回以一個八成是燦爛到極點的笑。

我們在全場的注視下親吻。Sherlock玩得有些過火，我必須拽一下他的袖子才懂得收手。好吧，我承認，那感覺還不錯。

掌聲響起。

他果然還是Sherlock。他看起來確實比我年長了——八年的時間，讓他除了原先的睿智，更添了幾分練達——為數不多。他依然是他，我也依然是我。

對此，我深信不疑。

「我愛你。」Sherlock的字句被淹沒在眾人的歡欣雀躍裡，我卻聽得一清二楚。

「我也愛你。」

我覺得自己花了一世紀教他如何去愛——或者，我花了一世紀讓自己學會怎麼愛這個男人。

我存活的理由是為了遇見他。我們相遇的理由是為了完整彼此。

一切痛苦、晦暗、傷痕，無非是為了此刻。

這，就是世界如何運行乃至宇宙如何擴展。

這就是愛。

一切相遇，都有一個理由。

我找到了我的理由。

*

後記：倫敦，未來。

我的名字是Sherlock Holmes。一位諮詢偵探。

我的伴侶建議我用文字記錄生活，所以你才會看見這一篇文章——不，不會有別的人看見，我打算把這個文檔鎖起來。這相當可笑，難不成John想要我把實驗數據寫成浪漫故事？

這世界一直很荒謬。好比這個男人，John Watson。

我和John幾年前結了婚，但我知道那些都只是形式——看看Lestrade，那就是最好的例證。他和他妻子終於在去年離婚了。和我預料的日期一模一樣。

我從不認為能夠以婚姻去阻止某些事的到來，比如時間的流逝。老實說，我總是不願意承認這一點：John的出現讓我做了很多無理的決定。客觀上投資報酬率極低的那一種。像是結婚。

但我居然想那麼做。心甘情願那麼做。

（「你在做什麼？」John在沙發另一側坐下，Sherlock挪了挪筆電螢幕的方位。

「沒什麼，無聊的案子。」他這麼回答。）

一起案子讓我遇見了他，一場酒醉鬧事後的不知所云催生了我們的第一個吻，一次隱私侵犯居然讓我們完成了最後一部份。

只有我們辦得到。

（「你幹嘛躲著我？」軍醫湊近了一點，想看清那螢幕上躍動的字樣，但偵探只是把筆電貼近自己：

「在工作。別打擾我。」）

這麼說或許很愚蠢——John似乎不再把我當成孩子了。這挺令人高興，或許我如今的長相讓他不得不承認自己「看起來」是年少無知的那個，他也沒辦法理直氣壯對我說教。

他曾經問過我，會不會在意隨著時間逐漸拉大的外貌年齡差距，我只回了他一句話：

「那很重要嗎？」

而也確實如此。

（「你吃過早餐了嗎？」John打開報紙問。斗大的聳動標題讓Sherlock轉移了目光，僅僅一瞬。

「沒有。」）

好吧，或許，我真的很愛他。

有些事情可以被預見，像是我的離去，或者他的離去。

我們常假裝這個問題不存在，就像倫敦的天氣——你或許忘記今天是陰天，卻絕不會忘了帶傘。

這樣的隱憂一直讓我們有所顧忌。直到從澳大利亞回國的當晚，John告訴我他有多害怕再一次失去我。

「我幾乎要相信那是事實了。Sherlock。」

我才明白，John要的，不是能活得多長，而是我能陪著他多久。

他不在乎有多少人記住他，卻希望能記住所有人。

他說，他害怕自己會忘了我。但記不記得真的事關重大？年齡差距、衰老速度——這些避無可避的現象，到底有什麼關係？

真正重要的，不過是我們、不過是愛、不過是——

（Sherlock的雙肩突地被按壓向沙發椅背，John的嘴唇冷不防貼了上來。偵探的筆電從腿上滑落至椅墊，又隨著軍醫膝蓋所在之處的凹陷往下幾吋。

「一定要這樣，你才願意聽我說話？」John抱怨道，「我說，你想吃什麼？我可以幫你弄一份。」

Sherlock先是一愣，之後忙不迭地低下頭，快速地在鍵盤上敲打出最後一個句子。）

不過是John Watson。

（Sherlock闔起螢幕，仰起頭去親吻那個正毫不客氣壓在自己身上的男人。「那麼，就你吧。」他開腔。

「什麼？」John偏了偏頭。

「早餐。」偵探微笑著說。）

 

— 全文完 —


End file.
